Mixed Emotions: An Uchiha Brothers Love Triangle
by Ninja Dee
Summary: ItachixOCxSasuke. Mitsuki was an orphan that became their own little sister. But the feelings they grow for her are far from sibling love. Sasuke fell for her first as a childhood love. Itachi later sees her as a woman. Love has never been so complicated.
1. Chapter 1

_Thanks to all the reviews I got from Loveless - although it wasn't much it still meant a lot to me - I decided to write a new fanfiction! So please review/comment! It really does make my day!_

_The first few chapters are just going to show you the strong bound between the characters. I know it's going to be cheesy, and maybe OC but please keep in mind that this was when both Itachi and Sasuke were still young and very much close to each other._

* * *

**Mixed Emotions**

_An Uchiha Brothers Love Triangle_

Chapter 1~

It was just a normal day in Konoha. The sun was as up as usual and Mitsuki was walking towards the academy. What was different today though was that it would be her very first day in said academy, meaning she was on the road to becoming a Kunoichi. Just thinking about going on missions and exploring outside the village sent thrills through her.

"Mi-Ki-chan!" Mitsuki, or Mi-Ki who her two closest friends call her by, turned around and saw one of those two friends running towards her with the second walking calmly behind.

"Hi, Sasu-kun!" The earlier of the two had spiky jet black hair and wore his usual black shirt and white shorts. He stopped short when he reached Mitsuki, a small frown on his lips.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" He asked with his nose wrinkled.

"Because if I call you Sasuke-kun I would sound like all your fangirls." She stuck her tongue at him childishly.

"We wouldn't want that to happen." A tall, darker voice said.

Mitsuki turned to the elder brother with a smile and a hug, "Good morning Ichi-nii."

"Morning to you too, Mi-Ki." Itachi ruffled the hair of the small girl around his waist.

She released him with a pout, straining her now messy hair. "You did that on purpose, Ichi-nii."

Itachi just chuckled and said, "Come on you two, you don't want to be late on your first day, do you?"

"Of course not!" Sasuke replied as if offended, "Race you there Mi-Ki-chan!"

"You're on!" Mitsuki cried before the two kids took off.

Itachi sighed, but a small smile played on his lips.

"Wahh, I thought the first day would be more exciting!" Mitsuki complained with a pout.

"Define exciting." Sasuke mumbled, "Those girls seemed pretty excited…"

The raven haired girl laughed, wiping a stray tear from her eye. "The look on your face never gets old."

Sasuke huffed, rolling his eyes. "So…ramen at six?"

"Sounds good." She nodded, "What are you doing till then?"

"Got to help Okaa-san around the house."

"Alright, see you." Mitsuki pecked Sasuke on the cheek with a grin before taking off towards the training grounds. Leaving behind a flushed eight-year-old boy.

~O~O~

Mitsuki focused her chakra, forming a spike of ice in her palm before twisting her body around and shooting it towards the tree. She might as well been aiming at nothing because the spike missed by a mile and landed uselessly on the ground. She stood there, panting and on the edge of collapsing. She could fell how practicing the past three hours had drained her chakra, but she had been _so close_. She could easily make ice-spikes, but it took a lot of concentration and extra chakra to be able to shoot them off, let alone in the direction you wanted them to go.

Mitsuki gave up on trying to hold herself up and plopped down on her behind before falling onto her back. She stared up at the tree branches and leaves above her, felling like her body weighed a ton.

"I didn't teach you that ability just so you can work yourself till you faint from exhaustion."

A shadow loamed over her and Mitsuki saw familiar onyx eyes as she was lifted up by her savior. "I've almost got it mastered." The small girl said with pride, adoration in her eyes as she stared up at Itachi.

He chuckled and smiled, "I can see that. But you have to take care of yourself too, Mitsuki."

"Hai, hai." She said cutely, closing her eyes.

"Don't fall asleep just yet, Mitsuki." She felt herself being placed on his lap and opened her eyes to look up at her 'older brother' curiously.

"Happy Birthday, Mitsuki." He smiled gently.

She blushed, looking away sheepishly. "I hoped you guys would forget."

"How come?" He ran his fingers though her hair, knowing it soothed her.

She pursed her lips in a pout. "Because you and Sasuke-kun always get me things even though you guys have already given me so much."

Gently he lifted her chin up so she would look up at him, "We get you things because we love you."

She gave him an innocent look, her dark brown eyes seeming to sparkle in the light. "I love you too, Ichi-nii."

Itachi chuckled, kissing her forehead. "You're too cute for your own good."

Mitsuki giggled, her cheeks turning pink. Turning her body around the best she could she wrapped her arms around his chest, burying her face into his shirt. She felt his chest vibrate as he laughed at her behavior. His arm winded around her while his fingers treaded through her medium length hair again.

"Mitsuki…" The young girl tilted her head up to look at him. "Promise me you'll never forget me."

"How could I forget Ichi-nii?" She gave him a bright smile, not noticing how his eyes seemed softer with sadness. "Ichi-nii's being silly." She giggled.

"Maybe I am." Itachi agreed with a false smile. "Here, you have yet to open your presents."

Mitsuki could only smile as she was handed the katana that had been sitting against the tree and a small box he pulled out of his pocket. Her eyes widened at the sight of the weapon, but then a smile spread across her lips and she looked up to him, "Thank you, Ichi-nii."

"I'm glad you like it. Open the other one." Itachi watched her set down the sword before moving to the black box. She took a sharp intake of air when she saw what was inside. "It's so pretty…" She whispered, speechless. She removed a silver chain that had a ring hanging from it. The sunlight caught the small diamonds embedded into the ring before reflecting a mix of colors.

"Let me put it on you." Itachi retrieved the necklace from her before moving his hands to the back of her neck to clip it on.

Mitsuki fingered the ring around her neck, staring at it the best she could. Completely unaware of the pair of eyes that stared straight at her. "You look beautiful, Mitsuki."

She blushed, relocating her eyes back to him. "Thank you so much, Ichi-nii."

"It was my pleasure." Itachi gave her one last kiss on the forehead before he lifted her onto her feet and stood up, "I'd better get you to Sasuke." He grabbed the katana on the ground and tried to hand it to her, but she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'm so lucky to have you two…" Mitsuki sniffed.

Itachi frowned, bending down to look at her. Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes, which she tried to rub away. "Shh, don't cry, Mitsuki." Using his thumb, he wiped away a stray tear that trailed down her cheek.

"I'm crying because I'm so happy to have an older brother like you." She explained, grasping his hand in her two smaller ones.

Itachi gave her a sad smile, using his free hand to wipe away the rest of her tears. "Can you make me another promise, Mitsuki?"

She nodded mutedly.

"Promise me you'll always care for me."

The small girl nodded, "Always."

"Good girl." Itachi smiled. "Let's go then."

* * *

_Please review! ~Darksoul4_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~

Sasuke fiddled with the ribbon tied box. His thoughts wandered to the girl with the carefree smile and pretty eyes. Ever since Itachi had brought her back with him after his mission they were always together. They just got along really well. Although, if you were to see how their first encounter had been, you would have never guessed they would be best friends.

*~*~*

"_Sasuke? Come and see our new family member." A four year old Sasuke walked out to the foyer before hiding behind his mother's leg. He peeked out around her to see a little girl standing next to his Nii-san with her hand in his. Itachi nodded in encouragement and the girl looked away from the elder brother to stare at Sasuke. Dark brown eyes glanced in his direction before being quickly diverted to the ground._

"_What's a small girl like you doing all alone?" His mother's soothing voice called to the stranger. She walked towards the girl, causing Sasuke to follow or else he'd be exposed._

_The girl stared up at the woman, scooting closer to Itachi when she knelt down in front of her. "Don't be scared." She said with a gentle smile. "What's your name, little one?" _

"_M-Mitsuki." The small girl replied quietly._

"_And how old are you Mitsuki?"_

_The girl held up four fingers. "Really? Sasuke's four too."_

_At the mention of him Sasuke ducked behind his mother's back, having been looking over at the girl. "Be polite, Sasuke. Say hello to our guest."_

_With a pout, Sasuke stepped aside to face the newcomer. The two stared at each other for a couple of seconds before they both averted their eyes to the ground._

"_Where did she come from, Itachi?" Mikoto asked her elder son after she saw the little event between the two children. _

"_We found her a few miles away from a burnt down village…"_

~*~*~

Who would have guessed?

"Sasuke?" Sasuke looked over his shoulder to see a beaming Mitsuki. "Hey, Mitsuki." He smiled.

She climbed onto the stool next to him, staring at the two bowls of ramen in front of him. "Are you going to eat both of those?" She teased.

"Wha-? N-No, one's for you." He stuttered with a blush, pushing a bowl over to her.

Mitsuki giggled. "Thank you, Sasuke."

"No problem." He replied, taking his eyes off her face to the present under his hand.

"Itadakimasu." She called out, snapping her chopsticks apart.

"Itadakimasu." Sasuke repeated, doing the same.

"So… Who's that for?" Mitsuki asked when they were done eating, eyeing the blue bow with interest. "You finally decided to tell Sakura you _love_ her?"

Sasuke looked like he was about puke. "That's not even funny!"

Mitsuki just cracked up, holding her stomach and wiping the tears from her eyes. Sasuke's face flushed a bright red. Pursing his lips he held the present in front of her, looking to the side with a blush. "Happy Birthday, Mi-Ki-chan."

She gave one last giggle before taking the box from him, "Thank you, Sasuke-kun." Leaning over she pecked him on the cheek while he was still looking away from her.

Sasuke's eyes widen as his hand came up to her face, his fingers touching the place where her lips had been. He glanced over at her, watching as she removed the cover and pulled out a chain with a small silver heart shaped locket at the end of it. She giggled suddenly, looking over to him. "Thank you, Sasuke."

The blush remained on his face as he mumbled, "You're welcome."

"Um…could you-?" She lifted the necklace to place it in his hand before turning around in her seat so he could put it on her. "Thanks." She smiled.

"Did Nii-san get you the other necklace?" Sasuke asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yep!" She gave him such a happy smile that it was hard for him to envy his older brother. "Let's go!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his seat and out of the ramen stand.

They fell in step together, walking down the road that would take them home. "I'm really happy I have you two." Mitsuki said suddenly, looking up hues of pink, orange, and yellow in the sky.

Sasuke glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, "We're happy to have you too."

"Do you think we'll always be together, Sasuke?" She glanced at him for a moment before turning back to the sky, a soft expression on her face.

"I'm sure we will." He said with conviction, his hand squeezing hers reassuringly. A second later he released her hand with a dark tint on his cheeks. "Sorry."

Mitsuki giggled as heat spread across her face, also finally realizing they had been holding the hands the whole time. "It's okay," Her hand found his and held it. "I hope we're always together."

Sasuke nodded with a smile, his hand holding hers as they walked home.

OoOoO

"Kyaa!!!" A girl's voice ran out through the trees as the birds took flight, startled by the fall of a tree.

"Sasuke! You need to focus your chakra when you use that jutsu!" Itachi scolded, holding the small girl that would have been underneath the fallen tree if he hadn't saved her.

"I'm so sorry, Mitsuki!" Sasuke exclaimed running up to them with wide, frightened eyes.

"I-I'm okay." Mitsuki hiccupped, still in slight shock. Itachi knelt on the ground and gently sent her back on her feet, a hand on her back to stabilize her. She rubbed her eyes with her hands, trying to stop the tears in vain. "Shh… It's okay." Itachi said soothingly, running his fingers through her hair. "I'm okay." She repeated, more to herself than anyone else.

"I'm sorry, Mitsuki." Sasuke said guiltily, felling like he there was a large weight on his shoulders as he watched her cry.

"I-It was just r-really scary." She explained, trying to smile through her tears.

"Come on, that's enough for today." Itachi said, lifting her back into his arms and standing. Mitsuki buried her face into his shoulder, embarrassed that she couldn't stop crying. "It's okay, Mitsuki." He whispered gently.

Sasuke could only follow closely behind them as they made their way home, his head bowed but every once in a while glancing to the raven haired girl.

*~*~*

"Oh dear, what happened?" Was the first thing Mikoto said when she saw the three of them return home, her adopted daughter cradled in her eldest son's arms.

"There was an accident while we were training and Mitsuki was frightened." Itachi explained, "Could you get her cleaned up?"

"Of course." The mother smiled softly. "Come here, honey." She said as she took red-eyed Mitsuki out of Itachi's arms. "That must have been one scare…" Her voice drifted off as she walked further away.

Itachi watched his Okaa-san leave with Mitsuki before turning to his younger brother, who had been completely silent the whole time. He walked up to Sasuke, causing him to look up from the floor, and poked Sasuke in the forehead as he passed. "Don't worry about Mitsuki, she'll be fine."

"Why didn't you tell Okaasan that it was my fault?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"She wouldn't have cared whether if it was your fault or not – it was an accident." Itachi replied, ruffling his hair in a brotherly way. "Now go get cleaned up too."

Sasuke nodded before taking off. Itachi sighed suddenly, looking at his retreating back with pained eyes.

~*~*~

"Mitsuki? May I come in?" A tiny voice called out from the entrance of her room. Mitsuki smiled, recognizing the voice. "Come in, Sasuke!"

A small boy with spiky black hair walked through the doorway, his hands wringed together in front of him and eyes to the floor. "I'm sorry about what happened, Mitsuki."

"It's okay." She said in her usual carefree voice, a smile on her lips. "It was just an accident."

"But you could have been hurt…" Sasuke looked up at her now, his eyes showing how sorry he really was.

"But Ichi-nii saved me and I'm completely fine." She responded back. She patted the empty spot on her bed where she was sitting and Sasuke walked over slowly, taking a seat next to her. Mitsuki's arms were around him the next second, hugging him tightly. "I'm not mad at you, Sasuke."

A blush was present on Sasuke's face but he ignored it and hugged Mitsuki back.

"I'm glad to see you two made up."

"Ichi-nii!" Mitsuki called out before giggling when Sasuke released her in a hurry, his face a bright red.

Itachi chuckled too, making Sasuke pout. "How do you feel, Mitsuki?"

"Much better." She smiled brightly.

"That's good to hear. I just came to tell you dinner's ready."

"Okay!" Mitsuki grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him along as she walked to Itachi who stood by the door. She grabbed his hand with a smile and together the three siblings walked trough the halls of the Uchiha Compound.

---


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3~

"What did you do with Otousan today?" Mitsuki asked curiously.

"We practiced my Fireball Jutsu by the lake." Sasuke replied, "What about you and Nii-san?"

"Ichi-nii helped me with the katana." She patted the sword that was strapped to her back.

The two kids smiled at each other, their hands connected between them. "I wonder who they are." Sasuke said suddenly, noticing the group of people outside their home.

"I think they're here to see Ichi-nii." She said, spotting their older brother talking to the others. As the two of them got closer they could hear one of the visitors yelling at Itachi. Mistuki pulled on Sasuke's hand, getting him to run alongside her till they reached the small crowd.

Fugaku sensed them coming and raised a hand, silencing the men. "Otousan?" Mistuki questioned, feeling all the eyes on them. Her eyes went to Itachi, but he kept his back turned to them.

"Go inside you two." He commanded in a stern voice.

Sasuke tugged on her hand, silently telling her they should listen. "But Otousan-"

"Now!" Both Mistuki and Sasuke flinched at the tone of his voice, their eyes going wide in slight fear.

"It's okay, Mitsuki." Itachi spoke up, looking down at them, his eyes and voice gentle. "Go inside."

Sasuke tugged on her hand again, "Mitsuki..." With one last look at their older brother she complied with Sasuke and allowed him to lead her inside.

"Let's get this over with." Itachi said in a monotone voice, his demeanor changing as soon as his siblings were out of earshot.

~O~O~

"Why do you think they want Ichi-nii." Mitsuki asked moments later as they sat in Sasuke's room after being told to by Mikoto.

"Must be about a mission." Was all Sasuke could think of.

They heard the sliding door to the house opened and shut, and they jumped off the bed before running down the halls. Their feet took them to the foyer, where Mikoto and Fugaku were discussing something to the side. Mitsuki and Sasuke went over to Itachi who stood staring out the window.

"Nii-san?" Sasuke was the first to speak up.

The elder Uchiha turned and looked down at them, his eyes portraying weariness. Wide, innocent eyes stared back at him. He sighed sadly, kneeling down to embrace the two.

"Ichi-nii?" Mitsuki asked quietly, glancing at Sasuke.

"I have to leave on mission later this week… I won't be back for a while." Itachi said solemnly. At this Mitsuki returned the hug, her arms wrapping around him tightly. "We'll miss you, Ichi-nii." Sasuke nodded mutedly, also hugging his older brother.

'_Four more days left…'_

OoOoO

"Mitsuki, you are requested." Her sensei called out.

Mitsuki glanced at Sasuke in surprise. "What did you do?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know." She shrugged before standing and making her way to the front of the class. She bit her bottom lip when she saw eyes directed to her. Even the kid who always slept in class looked up at her.

"There's someone outside who will escort you." Iruka nodded in the direction of the door. "Thank you, Sensei." She murmured, hearing the other students whispering behind her. With her ears feeling hot she walked quickly out the door.

Itachi was outside, waiting patiently for her. "Ichi-nii?" She said in surprise.

"The Hokage wants to talk to you." Itachi explained.

"Did I do something wrong?" She question in a small voice, grabbing his hand as they walked to his office.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." He said, glancing down at her to give her a smile. Mitsuki smiled back, trusting her older brother as always.

~O~O~

"A mission?" Sasuke repeated with brows furrowed.

"Yeah, I've been assigned to leave at the end of the week with a team the Hokage picked for me." Mitsuki bit her bottom lip uncertainly.

"What's the mission?"

"I'm not exactly sure. The Hokage said something about learning to be a Kunoichi."

"So it's not really a mission?" He asked in confusion.

"I guess not." She replied, equally stumped.

"How long will you be gone…?" Sasuke said a moment later, dreading the answer.

"A few years…" The raven haired girl said quietly, her eyes downcast. Sasuke stared at Mitsuki, unable to phantom not seeing her for more than a day let alone years.

"You'll be back though, right?" He asked, crestfallen.

"Yeah… I promise I'll come back." She said, trying to smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. Sasuke could only nod, fearing that if he opened his mouth unsaid words would be spilled into the light.

oOoOo

It was during the middle of the night when two small figures entered the room. With their hands entwined they walked up to the bed before crawling under the sheets beside each other, waking the inhabitant occupying the bed in the process.

"What are you two doing?" An amused voice called out in the dark

"It's our late night together." Mitsuki said solemnly from between the two Uchihas. Itachi sighed silently, knowing how true her words were. "Come here." His arms enveloped the two children who were curled up beside each other, pulling them closer together. "Sweet dreams you two."

The sun was hidden behind a bank of clouds the next day, creating an illusion that the day would be a depressing one. And it was. The three siblings stood outside the village gates, wishing goodbyes to the youngest of them. "I'll miss you guys." Mitsuki whispered, whipping the tears that gathered in her eyes. She gave both of them one last hug before turning and walking to the three elder Kunoichis that would be taking care of her from now on.

"You should say what's on your mind, or else you're going to have to wait for a few years before you see her again." Itachi said, eyeing the fidgeting boy beside him. Sasuke looked up at him, his eyes wide and face red at being discovered. "Go." Itachi nodded in the direction of the retreating Mitsuki.

Sasuke nodded before taking off, "Wait, Mitsuki!"

Mitsuki turned just in time to be embraced by Sasuke. "I'll be waiting for you to come back." He whispered into her ear.

She wrapped her arms around him in return, hugging him tightly. "I'm really going to miss you, Sasuke." She said with a sniffle.

Sasuke released her and quickly pecked her on the lips, his cheeks turning red, "I'll miss you too, Mitsuki."

The black haired girl was also blushing badly, but she gave him a bright smile which only made Sasuke blush harder. Itachi chose this moment to walk up to them, a slight frown on his lips. "Take care, Mitsuki." He kneeled down so she could give him a hug, "Bye, Ichi-nii."

Itachi ran his fingers through her hair for the last time, kissing the top of her head. "I'll always be there for you." He whispered into her ear cryptically. Mitsuki just nodded, wiping tears away. She looked to Sasuke with a small smile. "Bye, Sasuke-kun."

With a wave, and a sad smile, she joined her team. As they started to leave, she looked back at them one last time and waved before walking on till they disappeared over the horizon.

It seemed like the sun would never shine again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4~

It was later that night Sasuke was walking home after wandering aimlessly around the village without his best friend. He had never thought that one day he wouldn't have Mitsuki beside him, and he had never felt so lonely before.

He sighed, staring up at the… black sky? Sasuke glanced around the Uchiha Compound in wonder, noting all the streetlights were off. He continued walking down the street, being careful of not bumping into anything.

Suddenly he stumbled over something, landing him on his hand and knees in a puddle. He stared at his hands, his throat constricting when he saw a dark red liquid covering them. His eyes widened and his heart started pumping at an alarming rate.

Scrabbling backwards he stared at the body lying on the ground in fright before taking off in the direction of his home. Bodies littered the ground everywhere along the street, blood coating the ground like a second layer. He felt bile rise up in his throat as he passed them, the smell of blood burning his nose.

Sasuke yanked the sliding door opened to his home, calling out his parents' names. Hearing no reply, he ran down the many halls, opening every door he passed while yelling for his parents and brother. A shatter alerted him to the very last door down the hall and Sasuke ran to it as fast as he could.

He slid the door open and stared into the room, seeing his parents kneeling on the ground with his Nii-san over them. He watched in terror when blood suddenly sprayed through the air and his parents fell to the ground.

Collapsing on his hands and knees, Sasuke emptied the contents in his stomach. Wiping his mouth he glanced up at his brother, seeing Sharingan eyes glaring at him and the katana in his hand dripping blood. With his teeth clenched Sasuke struggled to get up, gripping the wall behind him for support.

"Why?!" Sasuke screamed, tears trailing down his cheeks.

"To see what I was capable of." Itachi replied coldly, hatred in his gaze.

Without thinking Sasuke charged at him, earning him a punch in the stomach. Gasping, he fell to the ground with his arms around his middle. With as much strength as he could muster Sasuke rose to his feet and ran out of the room, through the halls and into the street.

And he kept running, as fast as his legs could take him. He didn't know where he was going. He just wanted everything to be nightmare. For him to wake up and see Mitsuki's smiling face.

The sky was colored a blood red above him, the moon a solid black. It just had to be a nightmare. _It had to be a nightmare._

"Sasuke!"

His head jerked up and he came to a stop, looking for the source of the voice. _'It can't be…'_

"Sasuke!" Someone was waving at him from up ahead; he could barely make out the person through the dark. He continued to stare, watching speechlessly as Mitsuki made her way towards him. "I just couldn't leave you guys!" She smiled brightly, practically skipping over to him.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile too. Mitsuki was here with him and he knew everything would be fine.

He saw a black blur pass by him in the corner of his eyes, followed by a rush of air. His heart stopped dead when he realized what was going to happen.

"MITSUKI!" He yelled out as loud as he could. In that same moment Itachi's back blocked his view of Mitsuki before he was gone the next second. Sasuke could only watch as she fell to her knees then on her side right before his eyes.

"Mitsuki…?" He whispered in shock. Stumbling, he ran over to the fallen girl, his heart racing. He tripped just short of her in his hurry, but crawled the rest of the way. Blood was starting to surround her and Sasuke had to reframe from gagging at what it meant.

"Mitsuki?" Carefully Sasuke lifted Mitsuki in his arms the best he could, not caring that blood was seeping through his clothes. Dark brown eyes opened to him, and she gave him a faint smile. She lifted a shaky hand and Sasuke entwined his fingers with hers, tears coming to his eyes.

"Promise you won't forget me." Mitsuki said breathlessly.

"I promise, Mitsuki," He choked out. "I will never forget you."

She gave him a small smile before her eyes slowly closed. Her hand went limp in his and that's when he finally let the tears fall. "I love you, Mitsuki…" He placed her hand gently on her stomach and settled her body on the ground. Staring down at her face, Sasuke thought she looked so peaceful…

His eyes wandered to the locket around her neck and with his mind set, he unclipped it from around her neck and placed it around his. The tears came harder, but Sasuke gave up trying to hold them in.

"Isn't this touching." A dark voice said.

Sasuke's hands fisted at his sides, but he refused to look up. His world had been turned upside down and he had not only lost his older brother, but the most important person he had. "Why did you have to kill everyone?" He asked quietly.

"I told you. To see what I was capable of."

"But why Mitsuki?" He said through clenched teeth.

"Because she was special to you."

"What!" He screamed in anger, pushing himself onto his feet. "She was like our imooto! How could you kill her!?" Sasuke was left panting after his outburst, the tears flowing non-stop. "She trusted you… She loved you as her very own Nii-san." He whispered, shutting his eyes in pain.

"But she loved you too - did you ever realize that? She believed you could protect her when she was in trouble. But look at this, you failed." Itachi gave a dark chuckle. "You failed Mitsuki and now she's dead. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I-I…" Itachi's words ran through his head over and over again. Sasuke looked down at the fallen Mitsuki, seeing all the blood that covered her. He clasped his head in his hands, shutting his eyes away from the horrible sight. _'It's my fault Mistuki's dead…?'_

"N-No!" Sasuke shouted out loud. "It's not my fault!"

"How can you say that, little brother? Look down at Mitsuki's _dead_ body, and tell me you tired to stop this." Itachi taunted cruelly.

"I…" Sasuke's legs gave out and he fell to his knees before Mitsuki, his eyes wide. "No, it's not my…" His vision was going blurry, and his head suddenly felt light. He couldn't breath; it was like his body wasn't taking in the oxygen around him no matter how many breaths he took. "It's not my fault…" Sasuke whispered before everything went black.

Itachi stared down at the unconscious Sasuke, letting out a small sigh. "Release." He said quietly. A _poof_ and Mitsuki was gone.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. Take care."

---

_Please review! ~Darksoul4_

_---_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you to _itasasuhot_,_ Reaper-and-ChuckNorris, 0o Grimmjow Schiffer o0_,_ Melissadoll_, and_ booberry123 _for the reviews!_

* * *

Chapter 5~

It has been close to seven years since that fateful night took place, and the girl that had _died_ that day has no clue what happened after she left…

Mitsuki ran a hand through her tousled hair before sheathing her katana. Stepping over an unconscious rouge Ninja she continued down the dirt path.

"She's supposed to be the new member?" A mysterious man suddenly said, stepping out from behind a tree.

"Yes." Another man answered, wearing the same uniform as the first.

"What do you think the Leader wants her for?"

"We need to report back to him." Was all the dark haired Shinobi said, returning back into the shadows.

"So, was that an 'I don't know'?"

O~O~O

It wasn't until Midnight that Mitsuki finally arrived at Konoha, having been stopped by a number of more enemy Ninjas. Exhausted, and not completely uninjured, she dragged herself down the familiar road to the Uchiha Compound.

Sitting on the edge of a dock that overlooked the lake was Uchiha Sasuke. With his hands propping himself up, he stared at the full moon before him. His mind wondered to a certain deceased girl that had been his first and only love. _'That sounds more depressing then I thought…'_

Sasuke sighed at his own thoughts, running a hand through his spiky hair. A tiny smile suddenly came to his lips when he remembered what Mitsuki used to say about his hair as a child…

'_Mitsuki…'_

Footsteps brought the Genin's attention to the stranger that was walking along the road behind him. His eyes narrowed at the sight of a girl, thinking it was an annoying pink haired team member. But when Sasuke saw she had short raven hair confusion took over. The closer she got the clearer he could see her, and instead of seeing the quiet girl he had expected, he saw a complete stranger.

'_She must be someone new to the village… Or an intruder…'_

Sasuke stood up when the last thought crossed his mind with an image of Orochimaru and he walked into the street, using himself as a roadblock. Through the moonlight, he saw the girl look up at him with furrowed eyes, not even stopping. She blinked once, twice at him before shaking her head and rubbing her eyes with her hand. She stepped to the side, trying to walk straight past him but Sasuke took a step in that same direction, blocking her if she were to continue walking.

This time the girl came to a complete stop, none to happy from what he could tell when her eyes narrowed at him. "What are you doing?"

"Who are you?" Sasuke countered back, his eyes narrowing back at her.

"None of your business." She said harshly. "Now move." She took a step to the left but Sasuke blocked her again. "What do you want?" She practically sneered at him.

"Your name." He replied just as harsh.

"Uchiha Mitsuki. Now move!"

The words that came out of her mouth left Sasuke utterly speechless and shocked to the core that he couldn't do anything when she stepped around him and continued walking.

'_All I want to do is take a shower, treat my wounds, and go to bed. And I get stopped by some idiot who decides to be all heroic…' _

Mitsuki would admit, she was being extremely grouchy but at moment she couldn't care less. Maybe tomorrow if she were to see that guy again she would apologize…

"Hey, you! Wait!"

'_Or maybe not.'_

Mitsuki didn't stop or slow down, on the contrary, she sped up. _'I should have ran.'_ She thought when a hand grabbed her shoulder. Her hands itched to unsheathe the katana on her back, but she reframed, lest she get kicked out of the village.

"_What?_" Mitsuki hissed as she turned around sharply, knocking the hand off her shoulder. Sharingan eyes stared straight at her, and she felt all the anger in her suddenly disappear.

The jet black hair that stood up like a cockatoo – she knew he seemed familiar. But with the unmistakable Uchiha Clan trait, the Sharingan, Mitsuki was positive who the boy before her was.

Sasuke was caught off guard when she suddenly smiled and launched herself at him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she hugged him tightly, "I've missed you so much, Sasuke!"

"N-No." Sasuke pulled away from her, grabbing her wrists from around his neck to hold them down between them. The girl gave him a hurt look that sent a pain through his chest, but Sasuke pushed it aside. _'It's not Mitsuki…'_

"Sasuke?" She asked quietly.

"Who are you really?" He glared at her, trying to be intimidating, but she was taller then most girls and stood just an inch or two shorter than him.

"Mitsuki, don't you remember me?" She had a crestfallen expression on her face that made it hard for Sasuke to be angry. _'Just like when we were kids…'_

"I remember Mitsuki perfectly. And I remember that she… that she's dead." Sasuke had to swallow his emotions, feeling the pain shoot through his chest again.

"Dead?" She stared at him in disbelief. "Just because I haven't seen you in seven years doesn't mean I'm dead!"

"You're not Mitsuki!" He yelled. After so many years of hiding his emotions, he had finally lost control, all because Mitsuki was still a dear part in his heart. "Mitsuki is _dead_. I saw her die with my own eyes."

"W-what? No, I'm right here! I still have the necklace Itachi gave to me on my seventh birthday – see." Sasuke released her hands and watched her pull her necklace out from under her shirt. "I would still have that one you gave me but I lost it."

Sasuke stared at the silver ring that hung from the chain, trying to find a reason that it could be a fake. But when he thought about it, Mitsuki hadn't been wearing Itachi's necklace the night she 'died'.

Had it all just been an illusion…? Or was this the illusion?

"What did the necklace I gave you look like?" Sasuke asked, unwilling to believe Mitsuki was alive only to have his hopes destroyed when he found out otherwise.

"It was a small heart shaped locket that had a picture of us when we were little." She replied without blinking an eye.

Sasuke pursed his lips, confusion starting to cloud his mind. He looked away form her, trying to figure out a logical explanation for everything.

"I promised I would come back, remember?" Mitsuki's gentle voice brought him out of his thoughts. But with her words anger suddenly consumed Sasuke.

"Why didn't you come back after the massacre?" He hissed between his teeth, his full attention focused on her. "Why did you let me think you were dead for these past years? Do you know how much pain I went through?"

"I-I didn't know." Mitsuki took a reflex step back, surprised by the sudden outburst from Sasuke. "I wasn't told anything… What happened?"

"You really don't know…?" Sasuke was taken aback from the genuine surprise that showed on her face. Mitsuki shook her head. "How…?" He took a step back and examined her from head to toe, still in shock that the girl before him was Mitsuki. His best friend from childhood who, just few minutes ago, he thought was dead.

"You're hurt." Sasuke stated when he saw the dried blood from the many cuts along her arms and legs.

"Oh," Mitsuki was caught off guard at the sudden comment. "Yeah, I ran into some trouble on my way here."

"Hm. Come on then." Sasuke turned and walked in the direction Mitsuki came from.

"Sasuke?" Her voice calling his name once again was like the sun coming up right after a storm. Something you wouldn't have thought could happen. It was also like a bucket of cold water being dumped on him when realization hit him.

Mitsuki was back and she standing right in front of him.

Sasuke raised his hand to her. The corner of his lips quirked up in his attempt to smile, "Let's go, Mitsuki."

The raven haired girl smiled, entwining her fingers with his. They walked in step with one another with their hands connected between them, just like when they were kids.

"Sasuke? Tell me what happened…"

~O~O~

"He really did all that?" Mitsuki asked in a hollow voice, feeling numb inside.

After Sasuke had taken her to his apartment, suggesting that she stay with him for the night, on his request she took a shower first and cleaned her wounds, before sitting her down on his bed and explaining what took place the night she left the village seven years ago.

To think, just a few weeks ago she had been so prepared and excited to finally see Itachi and Sasuke again. And now she found out Itachi had deserted the village and killed the whole Uchiha Clan but Sasuke, just so he could suffer.

'_And faking my death right in front of Sasuke…'_ She could feel the burning behind her eyes as she stared at Sasuke. He wasn't the same boy that Mitsuki remembered; Itachi had caused him to change. The pain and suffering was obvious in the Ninja's onyx eyes, but whenever he would look at her, some of the pain seemed to disappear. For that, Mitsuki was truly grateful.

"Mitsuki." Sasuke said quietly, knowing the news would hurt her like it had him. Maybe even more, because she had adored and trusted Itachi just as much as he had. He squeezed her hand gently, starting to worry at the fact that Mitsuki seemed emotionless. "Mitsuki?"

"I'm just in shock." She looked at him with solemn eyes; unshed tears in the corners of her dark brown eyes. "I can't believe…" She didn't finish her sentence and the words hung in the air. A lone tear trailed down her cheek, but she turned her head to the side and wiped it away, trying to hide it from him without success. "I'm sorry I couldn't come back sooner." She sniffed.

"You're back now…" Was all Sasuke could think to say. Because although it would have been nice to have known she was alive sooner - she was beside him now and he couldn't have been happier.

Mitsuki gave him a small smile, but through her eyes Sasuke could tell that she was also glad they were together again. "I can't wait to see how everything has changed." She chuckled suddenly, bumping his shoulder lightly, "Are you and Sakura finally dating?"

Even though Sasuke had grown to not show his emotions, the mere thought of the pink haired Kunoichi made him cringe. Mitsuki fell to the bed laughing when she saw the look of disgust cross his face, "Nothing's changed between you two." She said through her fit of laughter.

Sasuke watched the girl clutch a pillow to her face, an effort to control her laughter, in amusement. The sound of her voice brought him back to when they were kids and the worst of their fears were getting caught talking in class. And the look of pure joy on her face made him smile.

Sasuke blinked in surprised when he realized his lips were curled up in a smile. It had been so long since he had a reason to smile. But after being with Mitsuki for less then two hours he was already smiling. He ran a hand over his face, but the smile on his lips wouldn't go away.

"Sasuke?" He looked down at her, finding the way she cuddled the pillow to her chest adorable. Sasuke coughed, a red tint coming to his cheeks at his own thoughts. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." He lied, looking anywhere but at her. "It's getting late, we should go to bed."

"Mm, okay." Mitsuki stood up with him and started to pull the bed sheets down so they could slip in. She turned around when she heard Sasuke walk away. "What are you doing?"

"Getting the extra futon." He answered, sliding the closet door open.

"Why? We can just share the bed like when we were kids." She said, not the least embarrassed at the idea. She slid under the covers and got comfortable before patting the empty spot beside her. "Come on, the bed's big enough for the both of us."

Sasuke coughed in his hand discreetly, the blush returning. The reason he was so hesitant was because he had lent her one of his large shirts and it barely reached her mid-thigh, showing off her lean legs and causing his mind to wander what was under the article of clothing.

He finally caved in, unwilling to show Mitsuki exactly what she did to him, "Fine, but you have keep on your side of the bed."

"Oh? Scared to sleep in the same bed as me?" She flashed him a teasing smirk that made him temperature rise. "Shut up and go to bed." He muttered as he got under the covers with her, but Mitsuki just laughed.

"Goodnight, Sasuke." She smiled at him.

"Hn," A tiny smile played on his lips, "Night, Mitsuki."


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you to _Reaper-and-ChuckNorris, GaarasMyBoyzz_, _0o Grimmjow Schiffer o0___, _booberry123, _and _1o1dragon_ for the reviews!_

* * *

Chapter 6~

Sunlight stirred the Shinobi from slumber. The bright rays making him turn his head into the pillows. Half awake, Sasuke opened his eyes to stare into Mitsuki's face, their faces less then an inch apart. At first he wanted to pull away, least she wake up and jump to conclusions. But his eyes wandered over her peaceful face, noticing how her eyelashes rested on her smooth cheeks and how soft her lips looked.

He hadn't even meant to, but he felt himself leaning in closer. The only thought crossing his mind was whether or not Mitsuki had her first kiss yet…

Mitsuki stirred when she felt something tickle her cheeks. Still groggy with sleep, her eyes fluttered open to reveal Sasuke just as his lips skimmed against her own. It was a feather light touch that made her heart speed up and brought her blush to her face. "Sasuke?" She asked timidly.

His eyes had been half closed before she called him, but now they were wide open in surprise. Sasuke shot of the bed, got caught tangled in the sheets, and tumbled onto the floor with a loud _thud_. "Sasuke!" Mitsuki called in shock, crawling over to the side of the bed to stare down at him.

"I'm okay." He muttered, his face a scarlet red from embarrassment. She laughed, finding the whole incident hilarious. "What's so funny?"

"You." Mitsuki giggled, resting her chin on her crossed arms. Sasuke smirked up at her then suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her off the bed. She landed on top of him none to gracefully. "Ow…"

Sasuke chuckled, his chest vibrating under her ear. Pouting, Mitsuki repositioned herself so she was looking him in the eyes. Time slowed down as the both of them stared at dark pools of brown, unable to look away. A blush came to her cheeks when she felt herself leaning down.

Their lips met once again just as gentle as the first kiss. She could feel Sasuke smiling slightly against her lips which made her return the action. Her blush deepened when she felt him lightly suck on her bottom lip, before nibbling on it with his teeth.

Mitsuki pulled away in surprise, never having experienced anything like that. She bit her bottom lip nervously, noticing how Sasuke's eyes watched her do so. "Sorry," Her voice came out breathless, "You caught me off guard."

"Hm," A small smirk played on his lips, "Was I your first kiss?"

She chuckled, "Was I yours?"

"Yes." Sasuke gave her a smile this time.

Mitsuki smiled in return, "Same here."

He seemed somewhat relieved, "Good to hear."

She giggled, rolling off of him and onto the messy pile of sheets. She snuggled into the covers, getting comfortable before turning onto her side so she faced him. Sasuke did the same, propping his head on his hand. "Actually I just remembered something." He look of disgust crossed his face again, and Mitsuki thought that he was going to say he shared a kiss with Sakura. But what he said instead made her crack up laughing.

"This kid named Naruto fell on me and our lips touched." Sasuke grimaced at the memory, and then frowned when Mitsuki wouldn't stop laughing.

"So you shared your first kiss with another guy?" She laughed harder, burying her face into the covers.

"Alright, you can stop laughing now." Sasuke muttered, his face heating up in embarrassment. Mitsuki calmed down but a large grin remained on her lips. "And just so you know, that wasn't my first kiss."

"Oh?" She said in surprise. "But I thought you said-"

"That day you left the village I kissed you, remember?" Sasuke flashed her a small smirk. This time Mitsuki smiled shyly, her cheeks pink at the memory, "Yeah, I remember."

A comforting silence passed over them as they relaxed beside each other, their eyes every once in a while making contact. An alarm clock went off, destroying the peace and causing Sasuke to sigh with irritation, "I have to meet my team soon."

Even though he said this he made no attempt to get up. That was until the loud beeping of the alarm finally got on their nerves. Sasuke frowned as he pushed himself up to turn the alarm off, a little more violently than needed.

Mitsuki stretched like a cat on the makeshift bed, a small noise coming out from her throat. She gathered the sheets in her arms and tossed it on the bed with her on top of it. Sasuke chuckled at her actions, and then suddenly coughed into his hand when he saw a peek of black fabric from under her shirt. "I'm going to get ready." He murmured quietly, his face hot.

Mitsuki murmured in acknowledgement, hearing the bathroom door close. A moment later she forced herself to get up and she dragged herself over to where her backpack was sitting. Removing her clothes for the day she started to change quickly, finishing just as the door slid open. "Your turn, Mitsuki." Sasuke said. He raised a brow when he saw her fully changed.

"Alright, give me a few minutes." She replied, hastily retreating into the bathroom with a pouch filled with her toiletries.

Sasuke waited patiently for her, fixing the bed during the time. The door slid open and Mitsuki walked out. She smiled at him before picking up her katana that was leaning against the wall, "Ready?"

"Let's go."

~O~O~

"Hey! Who's the new girl?!" A blonde boy yelled out when he saw them approaching the clearing.

"Sasuke-kun!" A pink haired girl said in a perky, overexcited voice.

"Is that Sakura?!" Mitsuki asked in shock and disbelief. "You never told me she was on your team!"

"Don't remind me." Sasuke muttered, looking away from the girl waving at him. "I'm so sorry." She whispered as they got closer.

"Hey! My name's Uzamaki Naruto! Nice to meet you!" The blonde grinned, sticking his hand out to her.

"Uchiha Mitsuki." Mitsuki replied, shaking his hand with a friendly smile.

"Uchiha?!" Naruto asked a little too loudly. He glanced from her to Sasuke, who stood beside her, and back. "Wait, I thought Sasuke was the only one in his Clan alive."

"I was on a mission when…you know." Mitsuki pursed her lips and let the tension hang in the air. Her hands clenched at her sides without her noticing. A hand covered hers, and she glanced to the side to see Sasuke staring down at her with compassionate eyes. The corner of her lip curled up in a tiny smile, and she entwined her hand with his.

"Woah, is there something between you two that we should know about?"

By this time Sakura had walked over in hopes of gaining Sasuke's attention, but when she saw his hand grab hers and the look he gave to her, her blood started boiling. Her inner Sakura started yelling profanities, urging her to kick the raven haired girl's ass. Just when she was about to explode, she saw their Sensei appear from behind the two Uchihas.

"Good morning, team." Kakashi greeted with a smile in his eyes.

"Hey, you're on time for once!" Naruto exclaimed in surprise.

"Well I have to greet out new team member, don't I?" The silver haired man said. "And you must be her, Uchiha Mitsuki I presume." He inclined his head to her.

"Yeah." Mitsuki gave him a small but unsure smile, "Wait, did you say I'm in this team now?"

"I most certainly did. Welcome to Team Seven."

"Woo! Another team member!" Naruto pumped his fist into the air and started sprouting nonsense about how Team Seven was the best team ever. Mitsuki laughed, and looked to Sasuke. He gave her a small smirk.

"That's enough, Naruto." Kakashi sighed, eyeing the red-faced girl that was glaring at the two Uchihas wearily. It looked like she was about to blow up at any moment. _'Maybe the Fifth Hokage was right; I do have my hands full…'_

"Mitsuki, I would like to get an idea of your strengths and weaknesses so I know what we need to improve on."

"Oh, alright." She said uncertainly. Her hand reached for the katana on her back but her Sensei spoke up, "There's no need for that yet, I just want to ask a few questions."

"Okay." Mitsuki glanced at Sasuke to see him staring at her. He looked away sharply when their eyes met, his cheeks turning a light red, while she looked to the ground, her face feeling hot.

"So Mitsuki, what do you feel are some of your weaknesses?"

"Um…" She bit her bottom lip, trying to ignore the glares sent from the pink-haired girl. "I have a low stamina, and I'm not very strong."

The glaring kunoichi perked up at Mitsuki's words, a thought running through her head, _"If I get stronger than Mitsuki, Sasuke will surely leave her and come to me!'_ Inner Sakura did a little happy dance.

"That can be easily fixed." Kakashi commented. "Now, let's see how you fight. You and Sakura can spare."

The two Kunoichi nodded, Sakura with a small smirk on her lips. Mitsuki released Sasuke's hand, barely noticing the small frown that crossed his face, and stood in front of Sakura in the empty clearing.

"Alright, anything goes… But try not to kill each other." The Shinobi added, seeing the look in Sakura's eyes. "Begin!"

Both girls jumped back, Sakura sending three kunais flying while Mitsuki unsheathed her katana and used it to block the weapons. As soon as Sakura's feet hit the ground she shot herself in the direction of where Mitsuki was. The raven haired girl just stood her ground as Sakura came out her with another kunai, her katana gripped by her side.

Thinking that Mitsuki was just standing around because she was caught by surprise and didn't know what to do, Sakura smiled, "Got you."

"Idiot." Mitsuki couldn't help but mutter when she heard her naïve opponent's comment. It was almost expected that she would suddenly vanish before the kunai made contact, and reappear behind her. Sakura twisted her body and landed on the trunk of a tree, then pushed off and was sent flying towards Mitsuki.

'_This is way too easy to anticipate…'_ Mitsuki thought. She looked to the side, catching Sasuke's eyes, and she smiled shyly. She saw his lips turn up in his own small smile.

"I win." A voice suddenly said by her ear, a kunai appearing in front of her neck. "You should have also said you have a short attention span." Sakura smirked.

"Please." Mitsuki muttered, eyes leaving Sasuke. "You really think I let you catch me off guard?" Right after she finished saying this, she was gone, disappearing right in front of Sakura's eyes and out of her grasp. Sakura was speechless, but she didn't let it show. She looked around her surroundings, keeping a kunai gripped firmly in front of her.

She blinked. And Mitsuki was in front of her. Sakura sliced up with her kunai, but Mitsuki wasn't there anymore. The next second she was behind Sakura. The pink-haired kunoichi spun on her toes, but was only able to strike through thin air. "Stop running!" She yelled, getting frustrated at the stupid mind game.

"Who's running?" A blade came from above, and Sakura barely had enough time to lift her kunai to block the slice. "I'm just getting started." Mitsuki leaped, twisting her body and swiping a leg at Sakura, hitting her raised arm and sending her skidding away.

Mitsuki landed light on her feet, watching her opponent stand up with a glare directed at her. She gripped her katana with her right hand, her left hand giving Sakura a 'come hither' motion. Sakura clenched her teeth and ran at her, grabbing handfuls of kunais and tossing it at her. Mitsuki used her katana to deflect all the kunais that would come close to hitting her, waiting patiently till Sakura was within striking distance.

Mitsuki was first to strike, aiming her blade at Sakura's middle. Again, Sakura used a kunai to block her attack, using both her hands to stop the assault. Mitsuki retracted her katana before sending it clashing into Sakura's kunai. They continued to spar, neither of them laying hits on the other; Sakura, because she was unable to, and Mitsuki, because she was just having fun.

Sakura was growing impatient, and slowly realized that Mitsuki wasn't really trying to fight her. Practically growling in anger, Sakura used a Shadow Clone Jutsu and summoned two more of her. Together, three Sakuras ran full speed at Mitsuki, planning to at least scratch the raven haired girl.

But one after another, the clones suddenly disappeared till it was just the original Sakura. She didn't have time to comprehend what had happened before she was suddenly pushed off her feet, landing onto her back with Mitsuki pointing her katana at her neck. "I win." Mitsuki smirked.

Silence ran through the clearing before Naruto started clapping loudly and shouting comments. Mitsuki's smirk was replaced with a small smile as she sheathed her katana and raised a hand to her fallen teammate, "Good job."

Sakura stared at the outstretched hand in shock, then to Mitsuki's friendly smile. Sakura let out a sigh, a tiny smile coming to her own face, "You too." She said, accepting the hand. Mitsuki helped her up and the two shared a mutual smile.

"Very well done." Kakashi said, also clapping. "You two did great. It's a pleasure to have you on Team Seven, Mitsuki. Now, I think that will be all for today. If you guys could show your new team member around the village, and start to get to know each other, I will you see you all tomorrow." With a wave and a cloud of smoke, Kakashi was gone.

Not a second later, Naruto shouted, "RAMEN!"

O~O~O

After lunch at the ramen stand, Sasuke and Mitsuki left together, having been decided by Sasuke himself that he would accompany Mitsuki around, much to Sakura's inner distaste and Naruto's spiked curiosity.

Moments later, as they walked hand-in-hand, ignoring all the stares and whispers, did Mitsuki finally ask the question that had been bugging her, "Was that the Naruto that…?"

Sasuke said nothing.

_Please review! ~Darksoul4_


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry guys. It was Sakura-Con this weekend, and well... I didn't really have a lot of time to work on this chapter XP. But still, hope you enjoy. Thanks to _Reaper-and-ChuckNorris_,_ Kuro Shinen Akuma_, and _Azura Soul Repaer _for the reveiws! ~Darksoul417_

* * *

Chapter 7~

A month came and went. Mitsuki ended up staying in Sasuke's apartment, not that he complained. As expected, they caught up, Mitsuki telling Sasuke about her travels, and Sasuke about his Genin days and the ordeal with Orochimaru. It surprised and saddened her at what Sasuke went through, and what he was planning to do. He had even asked her to come with him, but Mitsuki found that she didn't hate Itachi like Sasuke did and she declined his offer with a heavy heart.

Sasuke wasn't all too pleased, but he knew Mitsuki would leave with him when the time came. Even if it meant he had to drag her along with him. He wouldn't admit it, but with Mitsuki by his side again, smiling and laughing with him, Sasuke had thoughts about forgetting Itachi. But it never lasted long. For in the end, Sasuke had to have his revenge.

OoOoO

"I'm leaving tomorrow." Sasuke said suddenly. He had his arms wrapped securely around Mitsuki's waist as she nestled against his chest, her face tucked in the crock of his neck.

"I know." She said quietly.

"How?"

"You've been acting weirdly this whole week. And I never expected you to stay for this long." Mitsuki said solemnly, her fingers idly tracing a pattern on his arm.

"Are you coming with me?" Sasuke asked for what had to be the hundredth time.

"No," She sighed, "I'm not."

Sasuke's arms tightened around her, but he didn't reply.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." Mitsuki whispered in his ear. When silence was his response she released a heavy breath and closed her eyes for the night.

~O~O~

The young Uchiha watched as the girl slept. His thoughts were plagued with questions once again. Before, he had wished that Mitsuki would leave Konoha with him. But now, he wasn't so sure.

For the past week, Sasuke had thought long and hard whether he should bring her to Orochimaru's. He knew how cold hearted the snake was, how he would hurt anyone to get what he wanted. Orochimaru was the last person Sasuke wanted Mitsuki to meet.

Sasuke ran a knuckle across her fair cheek. He would protect her this time around, even if he had to leave her. His heart felt like it was slowly splitting in two when he realized what he had to do. Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I'm sorry, Mitsuki." Staring at her for one last moment, he carefully got out of bed and started packing.

O~O~O

Mitsuki woke up feeling as if something was very wrong. She turned to Sasuke, but he wasn't beside her. Instead, a piece of paper lay on his pillow with the silver locket he had given her long ago. Quickly, she grabbed the letter and started reading,

_Mitsuki, _

_I'm sorry-_

It was all she needed to know. Jumping out of bed she ran out the door and into the dark night. She ignored the tiny rocks that pierced her bare feet as she ran as fast as her legs could take her. And with her speed, it only took her a couple of minutes before she found Sasuke walking alone on a deserted path.

She ran past him to stop right in front of him. She saw the surprised look on Sasuke's face when he saw her, "Mitsuki?"

"I can't believe you would actually leave without saying goodbye." Mitsuki wiped her eyes and found she had tears trailing down her cheeks. She used the back of her hand to stubbornly dry her tears.

While she had been doing so, Sasuke had slowly walked up to her. He watched as she cried, feeling guilt weigh down on him, followed by the pain in his chest for being the one to cause her to cry. He noticed how she was still in his large shirt, and her feet were bare, adding to his guilt. Sasuke cupped her cheek when he was close enough, willing her to look at him.

Dark brown eyes stared up at him, piecing him. "I'm sorry, Mitsuki." Sasuke had to look away from her, unable to stand the pain in her eyes. "I couldn't let you come with me."

Mitsuki looked to the ground guiltily, because he was right, she would have followed him in the end. No matter how many times she said she wouldn't. "If you didn't want me to come, you could have just told me…"

"That's the thing," Sasuke glanced at Mitsuki, wanting her to look at him, "I want you to come with me. But I want to keep you safe at the same time."

"So you're leaving me behind?"

When she put it that way… Sasuke grimaced, "I'm sorry, Mitsuki. I can't let you come with me."

"I understand." Mitsuki sighed after a moment. "I'll miss you, Sasuke."

Sasuke kept his eyes on her, noticing how she avoided his gaze. She took a step back before turning all together and taking a step away from him. Something struck his heart then, making him grab her wrist before she got too far away. "Don't go." He said hoarsely.

"I don't want to go." Sasuke said, trying to explain himself. "I want to stay here with you, but I have to get stronger."

"To kill Itachi." Mitsuki muttered bitterly.

"Mitsuki, please look at me." The pleading tone in his voice broke her. "I'm truly sorry, Mitsuki. Please understand."

The silence that surrounded them was almost heartbreaking. "I just don't want you to go. I just got you back and you're already leaving."

"I know." Sasuke gave a small tug on her hand when she continued to keep her back to him. "Please, Mitsuki…"

Her hand squeezed his gently, telling him she was still listening. Sasuke moved closer and wrapped his arms around her to hug her from behind. Their hand still entwined, he rested his head against hers. "Mitsuki…" He whispered by her ear.

"I'm going to miss you, Sasuke." She whispered back.

"I know. I'll miss you just as much."

Mitsuki leaned into his embrace, enjoying the warmth that surrounded her completely. She was going to miss him so much…

"Let's go home." Sasuke said suddenly. His arms disappeared as he went around her and kneeled to the ground. "Get on." Feeling emotionally drained, Mitsuki did as she was told. Sasuke picked her up, supporting her with his hands under her thighs, and started walking in the direction they came from.

"Aren't you leaving?" Mitsuki asked, using his shoulder as a pillow.

"Tomorrow," Sasuke glanced back at her and gave her a small smile that didn't reach his eyes.

~O~O~

The first thing Sasuke did when they arrived back in his apartment was wrap a blanket around her. Her skin was cold to touch, and she was shivering from having been in the night air with just a t-shirt on. The second thing was tend to her bruised and scratched up feet.

When all was done, he tucked her into bed before joining her. Sasuke wasted no time in gathering her in his arms. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling a spice-like scent that belonged solely to her.

Mitsuki placed a soft kiss on his neck that sent an electric shock through him. Her nose brushed against his skin as she nuzzled his neck, "Sasuke?"

Sasuke could feel his blood heating up from her innocent caresses. His voice came out slightly breathless and husky when he replied, "Yes?"

"Promise you won't forget about me."

Mitsuki felt his body tensed up at her words, "What's wrong?"

"You said the same exact thing that night…" Sasuke swallowed, the memory of 'Mitsuki' dieing in his arms still haunted him. Even though it was just an illusion, it still sent a cold chill through him at the thought that it could happen to her again and the next time it wouldn't be an illusion.

"Sasuke…" Her heart called out to him. The pain that he had experience was something a boy at his age should never have gone through. She cupped the side of his face, pulling away from him far enough to stare into his eyes. Through his onyx eyes, she could see his fear of losing her and his distress to leave her. The feelings he held for her touched her in such a way she was left speechless.

Sasuke stared into Mitsuki's dark pools of brown, knowing she could read him like he could her. He let her see into him, wanting her to know how much she meant to him.

Before they knew it, they were leaning closer to each other. Caught in the moment, they shared a gentle kiss that lead to longer, deeper kisses. When they were out of breath did the couple separated. Mitsuki, with lips a darker shade of red, smiled shyly at Sasuke.

He loved her smiles, but the one she would give him when they were intimate was his favorite. Sasuke smiled in return, although it was just a small smile Mitsuki knew it was only meant for her. "Promise?"

"I could never forget you." His fingertips brushed against her cheek lovingly, "I promise."

"Now," Mitsuki gave him a sly smile, "Seal it with a kiss."

Sasuke could have grinned, instead he gave her his signature smirk. Without hesitating, he claimed her lips.

oOoOo

The whole next day all that Sasuke and Mitsuki did was walk around the village together, avoiding everyone else the best they could. As the sun set the couple watched on top of the Hokage Monument in each other's arms. When night finally came, they curled up in bed, counting down the hours till Sasuke would leave.

At close to one in the morning, Sasuke gave Mitsuki a bittersweet kiss and got out of bed. "Take care, Sasuke." Mitsuki called out as he stood by the open door. He froze, his hands slightly shaking by his sides. Sasuke turned, trying to give Mitsuki one last smile, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't pretend to be a tiny bit happy.

"You too, Mitsuki." With a small wave, the door closed behind him. Leaving behind a heart wrench Kunoichi.

O~O~O

Every step the Uchiha took away from Mitsuki, the worse the pain in his chest got. And with every few steps he would turn around, hoping that he would see Mitsuki in the distance. It was a futile wish; he had made her promise that she would stay in his apartment till the sun came up.

The last thing he had wanted was the see that annoying pink haired girl ever again. But of course, fate loved playing cruel jokes with him, for she stopped him on the way out of the village.

Through the dark, Sasuke could almost imagine it was Mitsuki confessing her love to him, not Sakura. Maybe he was hoping that it was. But when the moonlight would hit her, it was pink hair and teary green eyes that he saw. And of course the stupid words that left her mouth irritated him to no end, as did the high-pitched voice and endless tears.

"Thank you for everything," Sasuke said in a monotone as he knocked Sakura out. She fell to the ground in a heap with tears still streaming down her face. "Mitsuki…"

Hands in his pocket, he continued walking.

_Please Review! ~Darksoul4_


	8. Chapter 8

_To make up for my short last chapter... As always, thank you to _Reaper-and-ChuckNorris_, _Azura Soul Reaver_ and, _Kuro Shinen Akuma_ for the reviews!_

* * *

Chapter 8~

Mitsuki woke up alone in bed the next morning. For a moment she searched around for Sasuke until she remembered he had left already. She hugged a pillow to her chest and buried her face in it, wanting to escape from the loneliness she felt. She could smell Sasuke's scent from the pillow and it made her heart earn for him more.

Outside, the sun was just coming up. Meaning her promise to stay in the apartment was coming to an end. She could go and follow after Sasuke. The idea was incredibly tempting… But a wasted thought. Sasuke was already too far ahead for her to catch up to him.

Her eyes landed on the silver locket that was on the table beside the bed, while her fingers went to the ring that was already around her neck. A small frown played on her lips as she thought about her Nii-san.

Mitsuki could barely remember him. She had been with him since the tender age of four till she was seven. Itachi was a blur in her mind. She just knew Itachi had always cared deeply about her and Sasuke. Sometimes she could remember little moments they had together. How happy the three of them were. Her heart ached at the knowledge that they would never share moments like those ever again.

Mitsuki reached over the locket and curled her fingers over it. Clutched in her hand, she brought it closer for her to inspect it. Her eyes roamed around the smooth surface and she could see her reflection off of it. Her nail found the slit on the side of the locket and with a flick, the heart opened.

Inside, she saw two pictures. One was of her and Sasuke laughing and seeming like they were having a great time. The other was of her and the two Uchiha brothers gathered close together and smiling at the camera.

Mitsuki felt a smile tug at her lips as tears gathered in her eyes. Bittersweet emotions washed over her at the loss of what they had.

'_I miss them both so much…' _Mitsuki didn't try to stop the tears that trailed down her fair cheeks.

~O~O~

Mitsuki watched as all the villagers ran around, freaking out that Sasuke deserted Konoha. She ignored everyone; walking around the same paths they took the day before, all alone. _'This must be how Sasuke felt…' _She felt hollow inside, like her heart had left with Sasuke.

Multiple Shinobi came up to her, all asking questions and expecting her to know where Sasuke disappeared to. Everyone knew though, even when they tried to deny it. Sasuke left to join Orochimaru.

The stares and whispers of the villagers followed Mitsuki everywhere she went. All knew that the two remaining Uchihas were close. All of them had come to the conclusion that she had just let him leave. Some of the fellow Genin even yelled at her earlier, the blonde girl mostly.

"_Why didn't you stop him!" _Mitsuki just stood there as a bawling Ino slapped her across the face before running away. Ino's teammates apologized for her and left to find the heartbroken girl. If only they knew three hearts were broken, two of them belonging to the girls in Team Seven. Mitsuki was just the only one who held her tears back.

No one else talked to her after that. They talked _about_ her, but not to her. Mitsuki knew Sakura also wished to harm her, but instead she subjected to crying till she could fill a river with her tears. Naruto said nothing to her, for the first time remaining silent for hours. So she was left alone, watching the clouds from atop the Hokage Monument.

It wasn't even lunch yet till she saw a small group of familiar faces leave the village gates. Mitsuki didn't even ponder what they were up to. An hour later she heard rumors that most of the Genin had left the village to search and retrieve Sasuke.

Mitsuki didn't hesitate. She was back in Sasuke's apartment the next second gathering her weapons. With her pouch strapped to her hip and katana to her back, she snuck out of the village to follow the others.

'_He's going to be so mad…'_

O~O~O

Mitsuki avoided all the lone Genins she passed, all of them having their own opponent to battle. She knew there were possibilities that they may never return to the village, but she selfishly followed her heart and continued after Sasuke.

One after another she passed them, guilt weighing down on her for each person she left behind. Until finally she heard yelling in the distance and came upon an incredibility huge clearing. The sight was absolutely breathtaking. Two enormous stone carvings of two individuals were surrounded by a lake of water.

Mitsuki didn't have much time to admire the scenery, for the loud sound of something making contact with a hard surface rang out through the area. Her attention was diverted to the two lone Ninjas that were facing off on the water. From far away she could see Naruto's blonde spikes, and Sasuke's jet black hair.

She smiled, relief blooming in her chest at seeing Sasuke again. But then she froze when she heard a heart wrenching yell. Mitsuki moved closer to get a better look and she could see red chakra surrounding Naruto. Curious, she took a few steps on top of the water. Another distress filled yell echoed through the area, this time coming from Sasuke.

Worry gripped Mitsuki when she saw the black chakra starting to surround Sasuke. She could only watch in slight fear as Sasuke's back hunched over and wing-like arms came out of his back. She gasped in horror when Sasuke stood up straight and she saw the full effect of the curse mark.

Sasuke had told her what Orochimaru had done to him. What the curse mark could do to him. But she never, in her most frightening nightmares, imagined this. Sasuke was almost unrecognizable to her; if it wasn't for his clothes she would have thought he was a monster. But he still resembled a monster; a creature that came out of the unknown dark abyss.

A deafening roar startled her and she looked to the side at Naruto. Too caught up with Sasuke she hadn't noticed that Naruto had already transformed. She saw the Kyuubi in Naruto, with its threatening chakra gathering around him and tails swishing back and forth.

With another roar, Naruto charged at Sasuke with Rasengen swirling in his palm. Sasuke did the same, but with Chidori flashing around his arm. Against her better judgment Mitsuki screamed, "SASUKE!"

She wasn't positive that they heard her, for they didn't react to her call. Instead, they continued in a collision course with their Jutsus outstretched in front of them. Mitsuki watched while everything seemed to be traveling in slow motion as they slowly got closer. Then all hell broke lose.

Their Jutsus met and the world was turned upside down. The power from their attacks colliding sent an incredibly strong force of wind that swept Mitsuki off her feet. She could feel the rush of wind cut her skin as she was thrown backwards. She let out a scream that was cut off when her body made contact with the ground. The air was ripped out of her lungs while the back of her head slammed into the hard surface.

She felt no pain. And she knew no more.

~O~O~

Somewhere in the back of his hatred filled mind, Sasuke imagined Mitsuki scream his name.

But Sasuke ignored her, if just for a moment.

When all was over, with Naruto floating unconscious in the water, Sasuke stood and stared up into the dark sky. The wings in his back retreated as his curse marks faded back into the seal. He dragged himself back to shore, his body heavy from exhaustion.

A few steps onto land he stepped on something that crunched underfoot. He looked under his foot to see a silver heart shaped locket with a broken chain lying in the dirt. Recognizing the necklace instantly, Sasuke bent down to pick it up before looking around in a frenzy.

Sasuke spotted a messy heap a few meters away from where he stood. He ran up to it, wondering why Mitsuki was lying on the ground. But the closer he got, the clearer he see the blood coming from the multiple wounds inflicted on her skin and the way her limbs were bent and twisted in an abnormal way.

His heart was pounding in his ears when he knelt down beside Mitsuki's still body. "Mitsuki?" He asked hoarsely.

His hands were shaking as he reached out to touch her. One hand cupped the side of her face while the other gripped her limp hand. _'Is this another illusion…?'_ Hoping it was true, Sasuke activated his Sharingan. But distress took over when he saw her chakra chorusing through her, growing weaker with each passing second.

"Mitsuki!" He gathered her into his arms, wishing with all his heart that she would wake up. But her head just fell uselessly to the side. "No!" He used his hand to support her head as he stared down at her parted lips and pale cheeks. "Wake up, Mitsuki!"

Without thinking, he shook her roughly. Yet the girl in his arms remained lifeless. "No… Please Mitsuki," Sasuke bowed his head, feeling the burning of tears in his eyes. His heart was shattering before him as he felt Mitsuki get colder and colder in his arms. "You can't leave me…"

Sasuke stared down at her with tormented eyes, running a delicate finger over her closed eyes. "I love you, Mitsuki…" He broke off on a whisper as he set her frail body on the ground. He shut his eyes from the pain that erupted in his chest and the haunting words that repeated in his head, "_She believed you could protect her when she was in trouble. But look at this, you failed… You failed Mitsuki and now she's dead. What do you have to say for yourself?"_

"I'm sorry, Mitsuki," Sasuke choked on his tears, "It's all my fault. I'm so sorry…" Rain poured down from the heavens as they grieved alongside the broken Shinobi.

OoOoO

"A young man came in with her about a month ago asking us to give her a proper burial. He didn't give us his name and he was gone before we could tell him the good news. She still had enough chakra in her for us to revive her. Although she suffered from a serious head trauma and cracked skull, our Jutsu repaired all of her injuries. She will just be in a coma-like state until she is fully healed. We've been taking care of her since, hoping that the young man would return. But now that you're here we'll be more than happy to return her to you."

"Thank you for taking care of her." A dark, husky voice responded.

...

_Please Reveiw!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry, short chapter. I'm leaving on vacation this weekend and won't be able to work on Mixed Emotions the whole next week, but to make up for that I will post chapter 10 tomorrow. Lot's of reviews for the last chapter, and I'm glad you guys enjoyed it! So, thank you to _Reaper-and-ChuckNorris___, _GaarasMyBoyzz, Card Captor Fiona, Azura Soul Reaver___, _Kuro Shinen Akuma, booberry123, _and _0o Grimmjow Schiffer o0___ for the reviews!_

* * *

Chapter 9~

Dark brown eyes fluttered opened to stare lazily up at the ceiling. "Where…?" An outline of a man came into her line of vision. She tried to focus on his face but everything was blurry.

"Everything will be okay, Mitsuki. You'll feel better after this." She could only make out black hair and red eyes before everything went black again.

'_Nii-san…?'_

OoOoO

Mitsuki woke up feeling refreshed and ready to take on the world. Throwing the sheets to the side she stood up on her feet and stretched her arms over her head. She let out a satisfied purr at the feel of her muscles relaxing.

"It's good to see you up."

She whirled around at the unsuspecting sound, her hand reaching for the kunai -that was _supposed _to be under her pillow, and was caught completely off guard when it wasn't there, "W-What?" She scanned the room, hoping to find her katana close by, but instead she found herself in a completely unknown room.

A man with red hair was standing by the doorway, an almost unnoticeable smirk on his face as he stared down at her. Mitsuki also glanced down at herself to see her wearing a large shirt that barely covered the top of her thighs. Heat exploded in her cheeks as she grabbed the sheets from the bed and used it to wrap around her. "W-Who are you?! And where am I?!"

The man laughed under his breath before leaving the room. Mitsuki gulped, wondering what had happened to her while she was unconscious. She shuddered at the many possibilities that crossed her mind. Not wanting to be totally defenseless, she searched around the room for anything she could use as a weapon.

The door suddenly closed before she felt an intimidating presence in the room with her. Startled, she swore she jumped a few inches off the ground. Her face was hot in embarrassment and her heart was still pounding in her chest when she tuned to the new comer.

Cold red eyes stared at her that belonged to a man with jet black hair. Mitsuki's heart stopped for a second as she regarded the Shinobi before her, _'Could it really be…?'_

"Nii-san?" She heard herself whisper in disbelief.

"You can't call me that anymore." His voice was dark, calculating and nothing like the Itachi she knew before. It sent a chill through her body that made her take a cautious step back. His eyes that had once looked at her with love, was cold and full of distain.

"As far as anyone knows, we have never met each other. I don't want to see you any more than means necessary." With one last empty stare, he turned and opened the door. He paused, halfway through the door, his back tense. Looking over his shoulder he glanced at her with softer eyes, "You shouldn't have come here, Mitsuki." She wasn't sure if Itachi had said the last part or if she imagined it, but the door closed behind him before she could ask.

Mitsuki was stunned and her heart was torn. She wasn't sure if she should curl up on the floor and cry at the hatful words her once caring Nii-san said to her. Or run after him and yell at him. She figured both options were immature of a Kuniochi. So instead, she sat on the bed and curled her legs to her chest as she stared out of the window.

She was in shock.

The Itachi she remembered wasn't there anymore. She expected that. The Itachi she once looked up to couldn't be the same Itachi that killed off the Uchiha Clan. But, a part of her – the little girl that remembered being sheltered in her Nii-san's secure arms – had hoped that Itachi would still be the loving, caring older brother.

It had never hurt so much to be wrong.

So Mitsuki sat there and waited. Minutes later, the red haired man returned with clothes in his hands. "Leader-sama wants to see you."

~O~O~

The betrayed look she gave him would haunt him forever. He recalled how she had stared at him with adoring eyes, the same way she used to as a little girl. But her dark pools of brown were glistening with unshed tears when he glanced back at her, and it made his heart ache at the knowledge that it was him that made her cry.

Itachi stared down at the photo in his hands. Old memories were resurfacing that made his throat tight. In the picture, a small dark haired girl was smiling to the camera with her two brothers crowded around her.

'_She's grown so much…'_

He wondered if she was still the same girl who loved to stare up at the stars at night. The girl who would curl up in his arms whenever there was a thunder storm. Or if she had changed so much that he wouldn't recognize her anymore.

Bitterness washed over Itachi.

It had been his choice. By his own free will, he left his little brother and adopted sister. He knew he would be away from them for years, and never had he rethought about his decision.

No, that wasn't true. Everyday he wondered what Mitsuki and Sasuke were doing. If they were training, on a mission, sick, wounded or on their death beds. Itachi always worried about them. They were the only three remaining Uchihas. They were each other's family.

Hundreds of times, Itachi had rethought his decision. But he had never regretted it more than he did at the moment.

O~O~O

"You have two choices. Either you become a member. Or we kill you." An outline of a man with spiky hair stood in the shadows before her. The only detail of the mysterious Leader that she could see was his strange, intimidating eyes.

"Why do you want me?" Mitsuki asked defiantly, forcing herself to stand tall under the Shinobi's unwavering stare.

"You lived in Kirigakure, Village Hidden in Mist before you traveled to Konoha. We know you have some ties to the people there already."

"What do you want me to do?"

"You just have to gain the trust of the all the villagers and Ninja there. Become one of them."

"What else?" She raised a brow at him; not believing that that was all there was to the story.

"There are two people that live in the area that we need you to keep an eye on and relay information on them to us."

"Why are they so special?"

"You ask a lot of questions for a pawn." Leader said icily, his eyes narrowing at her.

Mitsuki shrugged innocently, "Just curious."

"Sadly, that's all the information I'm willing to trust you with for now. You're just going to have to figure it out by yourself."

She pursed her lips in irritation. "So what? Am I supposed to just suddenly return to Kirigakure after leaving to Konoha? Do you really think anyone won't be suspicious?"

"The other Uchiha… Sasuke – correct? You were close to him, and he just betrayed the village. I'm sure you can make up an excuse on your own."

"How do you know about me and Sasuke?" Mitsuki felt a chill go down her back. Had someone been watching her the whole time she was on Konoha?

"We make sure we've researched our members thoroughly." Was his cryptic reply. "You're dismissed for now. I will inform you when you can leave to The Land of Water. For now, you should interact with the rest of the members. They will be a part of your life from now on."

_Check back tomorrow night for the next chapter! And please review! ~Darksoul4_


	10. Chapter 10

_Here's the last chapter for the next week or so as I go on vacation. Thanks to _Azura Soul Reaver_, _Card Captor Fiona_, _booberry123_, _Kuro Shinen Akuma, Reaper-and-ChuckNorris_____, and _GaarasMyBoyzz___for the reviews!_

* * *

Chapter 10~

A week had come and gone. Mitsuki intentionally had planned to keep to herself and not interact with the other Akatsuki members, but it got boring fast and the plan was a complete failure.

A blonde Shinobi by the name of Deidara welcomed her, almost too enthusiastically, with open arms and three mouths – the last part still freaks her out. He gave her a grand tour around the hideout and introduced her to the other members. Even so, Mitsuki hadn't seen Itachi since the incident on the first day she was here.

Maybe it was a blessing in disguise. She didn't think she could look him in the face without feeling misery consume her. Just the mere thought of Itachi made her heart bitter and brought her spirits down. It was a relief that she had such a distracting person as Deidara to keep her mind away from him.

Too bad he was in a meeting with the Leader… Mitsuki sighed quietly and continued to sharpen her katana.

"Hey. You're the new girl, right?" Mitsuki glanced up and saw a man with grayish-white hair who was holding a huge menacing scythe-like weapon over his shoulder. "The name's Hidan. I just got back from my mission."

"Mitsuki." She nodded her head up at him before returning to her work. Being in the Akatsuki she learned that last names here were irrelevant and a waste of breath. From the top of her eyes she could see Hidan still standing in front of her and it was a bit unsettling, "Is there something you need?"

"Spar with me."

"Excuse me?" Mitsuki looked up at the Shinobi who was flashing her a creepy smirk.

"Spar with me." Hidan repeated, this time more slowly as if she was mental.

"Why?" She asked skeptically, eyeing him and the weapon over his shoulder cautiously.

"Just for fun." He shrugged casually. "See what you've got."

Inspecting the katana in her hand, Mitsuki contemplated what to do. She did need someone to practice with, and since Deidara was busy, she might as well warm up with this guy… "Sure." She said uncertainly.

"Cool." Mitsuki stood up as Hidan made his way to the other side of the training room. She pursed her lips, suddenly remembering how most the Akatsuki members were unhuman. There was a Shinobi with mouths in the palm of his hands, another who was a _shark, _one who was a freaky plant-thing that had two split personalities, and a puppet master that was apparently a puppet himself – so Deidara had told her. Out of all of the Akatsuki members, she was probably the one that stuck out the most.

'_Maybe this wasn't such a great idea…'_

"I'm ready when you are." Hidan announced as he ran a loving hand down the blade of his scythe.

Mitsuki shrunk back slightly. It looked like the man was ready to kill... _'It's just for fun, right…?'_

Mitsuki pulled both her arms back ever so gracefully so the sword was held by the right side her head, the tip of the weapon pointed forward, ready to strike. Hopefully what he found fun wouldn't get her killed.

~O~O~

"Hey, Itachi." Kisame called when he spotted the Uchiha, "We should go watch. Apparently the new girl is fighting against Hidan."

A cold chill went down Itachi's back, but he didn't let it show. With a calm he practiced for years, he followed Kisame to the training room. Inside, there were already the rest of the Akatsuki members watching the fight.

"She's going to die." Sasori muttered without interest.

"Can I eat her once she's dead?" A scratchy voice said as a creature came out of the walls.

"How is the girl doing?" Kisame asked. Itachi stood off to the side, watching Mitsuki intently.

"So far, she's been holding up. They haven't laid a scratch on each other yet, which is a blessing for her." Kakuzu explained. "It's impressive. But I doubt it will last long."

Mitsuki and Hidan were just striking and blocking each other back and forth. Every once in a while there was a close call from both parties, but not close enough. Mitsuki and Hidan locked swords once more, this time Hidan shoved her backwards and she stumbled back. With his scythe pulled over his head, he swung at the defenseless girl.

Itachi had to force himself to stay where he was. If it wasn't for his Sharingan predicting the next moves, he would have interfered.

Mitsuki was gone the second the blade was to make contact, and she reappeared a few meters behind him, unfazed.

"Not bad." Sasori commented off handedly.

The two opponents held each others eyes for a silent, tense-filled moment. Then at the same time they charged at each other. Unwisely, Mitsuki glanced away from Hidan as she was running and to the crowd that had gathered. Her eyes fell on him and he saw them widen in surprise before she could stop herself. She was caught so off guard that she all but froze when Hidan reached her, his scythe already coming at her.

O~O~O

Mitsuki chocked. She didn't think, she just reacted. It was purely instinct that she pivoted on the balls of her feet and used her speed to escape the sharp blade that was sent at her. But she didn't react fast enough to fully avoid the weapon.

When she reappeared on the other side of the room there was a rather large cut on her left arm, but it wasn't deep at all, just enough to draw blood.

Yet for some reason, Hidan smirked as if he had won.

~O~O~

"She's dead." Kakuzu said. "It was interesting while it lasted."

"We should stop them before Hidan can use his Jutsu." Deidara said worriedly.

"And get in the way of a possessed Hidan – you're on your own." Kisame grimaced.

"It's going to be a blood bath." Zetsu said with delight.

O~O~O

Mitsuki watched as Hidan brought the bloodied tip of his scythe to his mouth. Her eyes widened and her heart stopped in fright when his tongue licked the blood off. She took a reflex step back, silently wondering what type of monster she was up against.

Scared to her bones, she sent handful of explosive kunais at Hidan in a futile last attempt to injure him. The tags exploded, surrounding him with fire and smoke. At the same time a burning pain went through the cut on her arm, but she ignored it.

The smoke cleared and… Mitsuki couldn't explain what she was seeing. Hidan's skin was colored black and white and around him was a strange circle with a triangle in the middle of it; it was something she had never seen before

'_What kind of Jutsu is this…?'_

He grinned at her, "You're under my curse now."

Mitsuki's eyes narrowed and she readied herself for his next attack. "Oh, we're done sparring. Now you just have to suffer." Hidan continued to grin at her, delighted at something she didn't know. He reached down for a kunai that she had thrown and looked it over.

He gave a maniacal laugh and brought the kunai over his head. Mitsuki prepared herself for his attack. But, instead of attacking her, he stabbed himself in the shoulder. She was left completely dumbfounded just before a blinding pain went through her right shoulder.

Her katana clattered to the ground as her left hand held her wounded shoulder. Mitsuki grimaced through the pain while she tried to understand what had happened. But she wasn't given a lot of time. A moment later Hidan stabbed his thigh. Mitsuki cried out when she felt the stab of the kunai in her own thigh. She collapsed onto her strong knee, her mind trying to figure out a plan.

A gasp was ripped out of her mouth a second later followed by blood when she felt the kunai enter her stomach. She was left hunched over and panting shallowly as her blood started dripping onto the floor.

On the other side of the room, Hidan was laughing hysterically, high on the pain. "More!" He yelled out to no one. His hand lifted once more, this time preparing to strike his heart.

~O~O~

Itachi stood emotionless on the side, yet inside there was a raging war. He knew he couldn't interfere with the fight, or else his facade was blown. But hearing Mitsuki hisses and whimpers of pain, seeing the way it tore through her body, it was causing something to break inside of him. His hands were shaking under his cloak, whether from seeing Mitsuki bleed and being unable to do anything or the need to harm Hidan, maybe both.

And when Hidan aimed the kunai at his chest, Itachi felt his heart stop…

'_NO!'_

"Stop him!" The commanding voice of the Leader echoed through the room. Itachi was in front of Hidan before anyone else could react. In a flash, he knocked the kunai out of his grasp and kicked him sideways so he was thrown out of the circle. The other members stepped in then, most moving to stop the blood thirsty Hidan.

Itachi ignored them and made his way to Mitsuki. Deidara was already beside her, lifting her up bridal style. "Take her to the infirmary." Sasori instructed, leading his partner away.

Itachi stood in the middle of the room, feeling rather lost. He felt that he should be the one carrying Mitsuki to safety, like an older brother would. He dismissed the thought before he could dwell on it any longer. But it left a numb feeling in his chest.

Instead, he followed them to the infirmary.

_Talk to you guys a week from now! Please review! ~Darksoul4_


	11. Chapter 11

_So sorry for the wait! Worse of all, it's not a long chapter - I wanted to get this out as soon as possible. Thanks for bearing with me. And thanks for the reviews from _Arikashikari_, _Reaper-and-ChuckNorris_,_ Azura Soul Reaver_, and_ booberry123.

* * *

Chapter 11~

Mitsuki had been unconscious for the past week. During which, Itachi was by her bedside whenever they were completely alone. He would stare down at the sleeping girl, trying to find the little sister he once cared for with all his heart. But it was difficult. Seven years they had been apart and Mitsuki had grown so much. At the age of fourteen, she would be a completely different person to him. But he could still feel a connection, weak as it was, it was still there.

Yet, when he looked at her there was the need to protect her, and some other emotion he couldn't describe. He figured it was love – love a brother had for his little sister. But, without being in Mitsuki's life for such a long time – could he really call himself her older brother?

Itachi had loved the little girl that would curl up in his arms whenever there was a thunder storm. That was the four year old Mitsuki. Now, she was fourteen. She wasn't a little girl anymore – she defiantly didn't look like an innocent child. She was a Kunoichi that had been in battle and faced death.

She was nothing like the Mitsuki he remembered. And it brought a sorrowful pain upon him. The Mitsuki he knew had grown up and left him behind.

'_I should leave…'_ Itachi thought with a heavy heart.

He stood up from the chair and started to make his way out of her room. The weight of his emotions were too much for him; he was unable to turn around and give Mitsuki one last parting glance.

"Don't go…" A soft, weak voice said.

At first Itachi thought he imagined the voice but then he heard it again, "Please, don't leave me, Nii-san…"

The agony in her voice almost brought him to his knees. Itachi turned back and saw Mitsuki staring at him with soft, teary eyes. His heart reached out for her, and he found himself back in the chair, holding one of her pale hands in his.

"I'm right here, Mitsuki." Itachi soothed.

"I kept my promise," She mumbled, her eyes slowly closing, "I never forgot you… and I still… care for you…" Mitsuki's eyes fluttered close as she fell unconscious once again.

A small, unnoticeable smile came to Itachi's lips. He returned her hand to her side and got comfortable on the chair.

'_Maybe it's not too late…'_

_~O~O~_

The first thing Mitsuki saw was Itachi. He sat in a chair by the bed, his arms crossed over his chest and head bowed. She saw the rise and fall of his shoulders and could hear the soft sound of his breathing in the silent room. "Itachi…?" She whispered under her breath.

When she received no reply she slowly pushed herself up from the bed, clenching her teeth from the pain that flared through her wounds. A wince escaped her throat before she could stop it, alerting the sleeping Uchiha.

"Mitsuki," Itachi was beside her the next second, helping her up with a hand on the hollow of her back, "You need to be more careful." With his help, Mitsuki was able to sit up with her back leaning against the pillows

"Thank you," Mitsuki said quietly. She sneaked a glance at Itachi, noticing how he was staring intently at her. Heat came to her cheeks as she looked quickly away, her hands fiddling with the edges of the bed sheets.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine, I guess. It just hurts when I move…" She replied uncertainly, feeling unsure and nervous in the presence of Itachi.

"Mitsuki," Itachi sat on the edge of the bed, "Forgive me for what I said."

She glanced up at him in surprise before adverting her gaze when she felt her face heat up again. She nodded stiffly, "Of course."

"Why won't you look at me?" He questioned quietly. Slowly, he lifted a hand to her face, his fingertips just barely trailing down the side of her face. "Do I disgust you that much?"

"No." Mitsuki shook her head violently at his words. "I still care for you… I'm just afraid-" She looked up at him, her eyes meeting his unwaveringly, "I'm afraid that you've forgotten me… that you hate me." Silence followed, with Mitsuki turning her head away and Itachi watching her carefully, "I'm afraid that you will be a complete stranger to me."

"It's true," Itachi thought over his words carefully, "It has been too long. We will probably not recognize each other, but we still have memories of what we were like, and we have time to learn."

Mitsuki met his gaze with dark pools of brown, "As my Nii-san? Or Itachi?"

"I will always be your Nii-san. But time has done unforgivable things, that I can no longer be the older brother you deserve." Itachi answered honestly, "For now, I will be the Itachi that the cruel fates have turned into."

"I understand, and I don't mind." She gave him a tiny, but sad smile, "The Itachi I see before me still reminds me of my loving Nii-san."

Itachi just let out a half hearted chuckle, although he didn't return the smile, "I'm glad then."

_oOoOo_

Itachi watched from over the top of his book as Mitsuki and Deidara continued to chatter animatedly with each other, all smiles and laughter. A twinge of envy was harvesting in his chest. He felt that he should be the once beside a happy Mitsuki, sharing smiles with her. But that was her Nii-san talking.

Itachi, the Shinobi he was now, had a reputation for being a cold, heartless man. One who would never associate with someone 'lower' than him – meaning everyone. This was the person he allowed himself to become. '_It was such a horrible mistake…'_

Mitsuki laughter seemed to light up the whole room, drawing his attention to her. Her short charcoal hair framed her face and seemed to draw even more attention to her soft eyes. The smile that graced her lips brought out the natural pink in her cheeks even more, making her all the more beautiful…

"Wow," He heard her excited gasp, "It looks like it's actually alive!" A clay bird flew around room before landing on Mitsuki's palm, "It's kind of cute too."

"Do you want to see the best part, yeah?" Deidara gave her a smirk. The bird took flight once more and halfway to the ceiling it exploded. Mitsuki gave a surprised yelp and then fell into a fit of laughter alongside the blonde Shinobi.

Itachi returned to the line that he had been reading over and over again the past ten minutes, realizing he wouldn't be able to concentrate with Mitsuki on the other side of the room. He let out an inaudible sigh, wondering why Mitsuki was such a distraction all of a sudden. His earlier thought still lingered in his mind as he glanced up at the black haired Kunoichi, then back to his book.

Why was he looking at Mitsuki like that? It was completely inappropriate of him… Even so, Itachi found his eyes drifting back to said girl. What was wrong with him? They were finally together again, and now this.

Irritated at himself and unwilling to contemplate the emotions, Itachi got up and left the room to find someone to take his frustrations on.

The whole time she was talking with Deidara, she was skillfully sneaking glances at the raven haired Shinobi while he was reading. It wasn't intentionally. It was like her eyes just wanted to look at him even though she knew it was wrong. It was like she had a crush on him-

'_No! I can't-! I don't!'_

It must just be because she wasn't use to how the seventeen year old Itachi looked, _'Yeah… That's all…'_

Mitsuki watched Itachi leave the room from the corner of her eyes. Something in her heart tugged at her to follow him, but she used all her will power to stay put. Instead, she redirected her attention to the enthusiastic Deidara, finding it easily to keep her mind off the Uchiha with him around.

* * *

_Again, so sorry! Please review! ~Darksoul4_


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry about the scare eariler this week! Thank you for the reviews from _Reaper-and-ChuckNorris___,_ Azura Soul Reaver___,_ booberry123_, _gaaraofthefunk13_, and _GaarasMyBoyzz. _And to_ SpaceVikings, _"Don't like it, don't read it."_

* * *

Chapter 12~

A dark haired man was lying on his bed, his hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling while a flash of light lit the room for just a mere second followed by a thunderous echo that shook the walls. _'I wonder if she's still afraid…?'_ Itachi wondered, his mind plagued once again by thoughts of a certain Kunoichi.

The past month had been… enjoyable, to say the least. Whenever they were alone, he and Mitsuki would share conversations, mostly of her speaking and him listening – not that he'd complain. He witnessed the smiles that came to her lips when she told him about something that meant a lot to her. Hear her laughs when she remembered a funny memory. It was something Itachi cherished, although he would never admit it to anyone.

And when she looked at him… There was not hate, or sadness. She never looked to him as the one to kill the only family she had. There was only adoration and love. Love for an older brother.

Which was why, not matter what he felt, he could only ever be her brother.

Another strike of thunder interrupted his thoughts and would have made him flinch – but he was Uchiha Itachi. He again wondered if she had gotten over her fears.

As a little girl, Mitsuki had always been cautious. She was someone who would look before she jumped. So it wasn't a surprise that she would be frightened of something as unpredictable as thunder. Itachi remembered how she would always crawl into his bed when there was the slightest sign of a storm, may it be the black clouds overhead, or the sight of lightning in the distance. When the thunder finally struck and he saw no signs of her, Itachi would always search and find her huddled under her sheets, too scared to move. Then, he would squeeze into her bed and comfort her. If it weren't for him, she wouldn't have slept till the thunder had past and she was exhausted to the bone.

The last thought made Itachi leave the comfort of his bed and exit his room in just a net shirt and a pair of black Ninja pants. For some reason, something inside him urged him to find Mitsuki. Whether it was because of the older brother part of him, or because he wanted to see her – Itachi wasn't sure.

He crept through the dark hallways of the hideout before coming to a stop outside Mitsuki's room. Opening the door as quietly as he could, he stepped inside, and then closed the door. Having been in her room once before, Itachi easily located her bed with Mitsuki curled up and buried under the sheets.

He knelt down next to the bed, and studied the bundle under the sheets that was Mitsuki. At first she appeared still, like she was fast asleep. Then the roar of thunder echoed through the room and the bundle stirred.

"Mitsuki," Itachi whispered before he could stop himself. For a moment, he received no response, and he wondered if she was truly asleep. But then, Mitsuki's head peeked out from the top of the sheets, half her face obscured by the pillow she was clutching to her chest.

"Itachi?" He heard her muffled reply. She didn't wait for his response, but scooted over to the other side of the bed to give him room. Itachi took the empty spot beside her under the covers and opened his arms to her. The pillow in her arms was thrown to the side as Mitsuki graciously moved into his arms. She buried her face in the crock of his neck, and he could feel the small shivers that traveled through her.

"Shh," He soothed, one hand smoothing over her silk hair. He remembered how it used to calm her down when she was younger. "I'm right here, Mitsuki."

Minutes later, he heard her soft, even breathing and felt her body relax in his arms. He placed a kiss on the top of her head, a tiny smile on his lips, before he too succumbed to sleep.

_~O~O~_

The first thing Mitsuki saw when she woke up was Itachi's peaceful face, just an inch from hers. But for some reason, she didn't pull away like any other person would. Instead her eyes traced other his face, taking in every single detail. Her hand reached up to his face, and she ran her fingers along the side of his face and over his soft lips. She felt her cheek heat up when she realized what she was doing, and she retracted her hand.

Her heart was beating fast in her chest as she felt her mind wander to the Shinobi before her. There were feelings she harbored for the eldest Uchiha, feelings that she also held for the youngest Uchiha, maybe even stronger. She knew it was wrong to have these feelings for two people at the same time, but what made it completely horrible was that they were brothers!

'_Oh… What am I going to do…?' _Mitsuki groaned on the inside. But as she stared at the sleeping Itachi, she couldn't deny what she felt towards him was far more than sibling love. There was just something about Itachi that captured her attention-

"Mitsuki," She gave a start when she saw dark, brown eyes staring at her. She felt heat flare in her cheeks, and she was sure he noticed the blush she now had. Even so, she didn't pull back, and he didn't either.

His hand came to cup the side of her face, his thumb running over her lips. On cue, her lips parted and she saw him glance at them before returning eye contact, "Mitsuki," He said softly, "May I kiss you?"

Her mind went blank, but she already knew what she wanted. Itachi must have seen her answer in her eyes, for his hand went to the back of her neck and he started to lean in. Mitsuki's eyes fluttered closed as his lips pressed against hers. Itachi gave her time to withdraw, which she didn't, before he playfully nipped at her bottom lip. Mitsuki giggled, her lips curling in a smile, and she shyly moved her lips. Itachi did the same, but their kiss remained innocent.

Then she remembered Sasuke.

"I-I'm sorry," Mitsuki said, pulling away.

"What's wrong?" Itachi cupped her cheek, worry creasing his brow.

"It's just…" She glanced at him then looked away, unable to meet his eyes. She sat up, and brought her knees to her chest as she looked anywhere else but at him, "I lo-like you, Itachi. But at the same, I still have feelings for Sasuke... I'm sorry." She bowed her head, waiting with held breaths for his anger.

Itachi listened to her soft words, and when he heard her confess that what he felt towards her was mutual, he thought a smile curled his lips. When she mentioned his little brother, Itachi wasn't upset but found he didn't care, "It doesn't matter," He got up to sit beside her, and wrapped an arm around her while he hooked a finger under her chin so she would look at him and he saw her surprise, "As long as you love me as much as Sasuke, I am content."

"I never said I loved you." She blushed.

"I can see it in your eyes." He said softly, "Even so, in time, your feelings for me will grow."

"How are you so sure?" Mitsuki asked uncertainly.

"Because as time passed, I found myself falling for you." Itachi answered honestly. He placed a kiss on her forehead, a small smile gracing his lips for her to see. She smiled back, a light blush staining her cheeks. Her arms came around his middle and she tucked her head into the crock of his neck, "Thank you, Itachi." She whispered gratefully.

Itachi ran his fingers through her semi-short raven locks as he held her close, "Anytime."

_OoOoO_

"What did the Leader want?" Itachi asked as soon as Mitsuki entered the room.

"I leave to The Village Hidden in Mist tomorrow." She sighed, looking at him with sorrowful eyes.

"It'll be okay." He tried to cheer her up. He walked over and embraced her, feeling her arms come around his middle. "You're mission will be over before you know it."

"I suppose…" He heard her deep sigh as she stayed in his arms a little longer.

The next morning, Mitsuki waited for her escort outside the Akatsuki hideout. Having already said her goodbyes to Itachi, he was the least expected person to see exit the hideout, "I told you, you don't have to see me off."

"Who said I'm seeing you off?" Itachi gave her a smirk as he walked over to her, "I'm your escort, and I'll be checking up on you frequently to make sure you're not leaking out information on the Akatsuki."

"What?"

"Surprise." He smirked.

"I can't believe you." She said, but a smile came to her lips. She playfully nudged his shoulder when he stopped beside her. Itachi chuckled, his arm snaking around her waist, "Let's get going."

_

* * *

_

__

Please Review! ~Darksoul4


	13. Chapter 13

_Thanks for the reviews from _Itachi's-Okami-Naruko_,_ gaaraofthefunk13_, and_ Azura Soul Reaver.

* * *

Chapter 13~

A young Kunoichi by the name of Uchiha Mitsuki, with hair as dark as night that reached her mid neck, and bangs that swept to the side, sat on the widow seal, looking up at the many stars lighting up the night sky. Even so, her mind was somewhere else.

It had been about two years since Mitsuki had been stationed in the Village Hidden in Mist. During the time, Itachi taught her what it meant to love and be loved back. With sweet words and caring gestures, he replaced her first love.

It had been a welcoming relief.

When rumors of the horrible deeds Sasuke had committed reached the village, Mitsuki had been heartbroken to find that the Sasuke she knew was gone. She later realized that she had lost him the night he allowed the curse seal to control him.

But the whole time, Itachi was beside her. Just the thought of him brought a smile to her lips. To everyone else, Itachi appeared to be a cold, emotionless man that didn't seem to have a care for anyone but himself. But to Mitsuki, he was a complete different person. He opened himself to her, allowed her to see who he truly was behind his disguise. And it was something she would always cherish.

"What are you thinking about?" A dark, husky voice said by her ear as a pair of muscular arms came around her from behind.

"You," Mitsuki said with a smile, leaning back against his chest.

"Oh?" Itachi chuckled, "What about me?"

"Everything." She teased. She could imagine the smile that was on his lips as he buried his face into her hair. "Did I wake you?"

"I was awake as soon as you left my arms." Itachi said by her ear.

"Sorry," She apologized, peeking over her shoulder at him.

"You're forgiven." He pecked her on the lips. Mitsuki flashed him a smile as she turned around to wrap her arms around his neck. Itachi automatically pulled her closer, his forehead moving to rest against hers. With a hand cupped at the back of her neck, Itachi pulled her in for a deeper, more passionate kiss.

Mitsuki made a noise in the back of her throat as their lips danced. She could feel desire running through her veins, although it wasn't till she was sixteen that she started to feel this way whenever Itachi kissed her. She had turned sixteen just a few months ago, and it was during the same time that Itachi stated to be more… thorough with his kisses.

She felt his teeth playfully nibble on her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth to him in response. Another sound escaped from her throat as his tongue rubbed against hers. For some reason, Mitsuki was now cradled in Itachi arms as he waked over to their bed while their tongues fought for dominance. Itachi threw her on the bed and she felt herself falling before she bounced a top the mattress. She giggled as Itachi crawled over to her, appearing… sexy with his lose hair, dark eyes and teasing smirk.

Her arms treaded around his neck once more as he leaned over her so she would fall onto her back. Itachi stared into her eyes, recognizing the desire and want in them, for he too felt the same. He remembered when she had turned sixteen. In the Ninja World, sixteen was as good of an age as an adult – since the life of a Shinobi wasn't known to be a long one. It was only then did he finally start to show her his own desires.

The past two years, Mitsuki had matured greatly, emotionally and physically. But it was her body Itachi was currently thinking about at the moment. She had grown into a gorgeous woman, with lean legs and curves that made him itch to hold.

Many times the thought of becoming lovers crossed his mind but Itachi was waiting for Mitsuki to make the first move. He didn't wish to pressure into something she wasn't ready for, and Mitsuki was far worth the wait.

Mitsuki's mouth slanting over his pulled him back to the present. He felt her hand thread through his hair as her tongue invaded his mouth. Itachi sucked in a breath of air in surprise; Mitsuki was never the one to initiate contact, but it lit something inside him. Her tongue stroked his shyly since he had yet to responded, but then he sucked on it and received a startled gasp that made his hands clench by her head.

He could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest as he removed his mouth from hers to inhale deep gulps of air. His body felt like it was on fire as desire consumed him. He looked down at the woman under him, Mitsuki's hair was sprayed out on the bed, her eyes were hooded with passion, her lips a dark red – in total, she looked like a woman ready to make love.

The last thought made him pause. "Mitsuki," Her eyes came open to look at him, "Do you really want this?"

She stared at him for a moment in question, before her eyes wandered past him and to the ceiling as she thought about it. Itachi knew the answer without her even having to say anything. He gave a deep sigh as he got off of her to sit beside her, "You're not ready." He stated, running a hand through his mess of hair.

Mitsuki shifted on the bed before her arms came around his chest from behind. She rested her head between his shoulder blades, feeling the steady beat of his heart under her palms. "I'm sorry…" She said quietly, guilt making her words heavy,

"It's alright." Itachi whispered in understanding. It was still too soon; he could wait… He tuned around and drew her to him. She tucked her head in the crook of his neck while he placed a kiss on her temple and ran his fingers through her raven hair. Minutes later, he felt her body slightly sag against him as sleep crept on her. "We should go back to bed."

She nodded against his neck, drawing away to kiss him softly on the lips. She gave him a loving smile when she pulled away, and it only added to her moonlit beauty. She moved to crawl under the sheets, and Itachi followed close behind. They settled facing each other with his arm draped over her waist. "Night, Itachi." Mitsuki said with a small yawn, her eyes already falling shut.

"Good night, Mitsuki." Itachi kissed both eyelids, and saw the curl of her lips, before he joined her in a peaceful sleep.

~O~O~

The next night, Mitsuki found them in a similar position as the night before, but this time it was Itachi that was sitting by the window sill. Lying on her side, she stared at the silent man, wondering what he was thinking about. "Itachi?" Mitsuki whispered groggily as she pushed herself up. Itachi's head turned and he caught sight of her. He left the window to join her on the bed.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" He pushed her stray bangs out of her eyes and ran the back of his knuckles against her cheek, but his eyes still held that glassy look when he was in deep thought.

Mitsuki was a bright Kunoichi, and she easily guessed what it could be about. She cupped the side of his face, forcing him to focus his full attention on her before she spoke, "I really did want it – you, I mean." She cleared her throat as she felt her face heat up. "But I'm just not exactly sure what _we_ are to each other…" Mitsuki said honestly, her voice softening with each word.

Realization crossed his eyes and he cupped the side of her face, his thumb tracing over her lips, "I'm sorry you're so uncertain about us, but I assumed you knew."

"Knew what?" She asked curiously, noticing the smile that suddenly came to his lips.

He leaned in closer and whispered, "That I love you," Before he lowered his lips onto hers. Mitsuki swore her heart was fluttering in her chest as she return his tender kiss. When they parted, from what had to be the sweetest kiss she could remember, she saw the smile that lingered upon Itachi's lips.

'_I love you… I love you…' _The words repeated in her head, just waiting for her to say them out loud. She opened her mouth to do just that… but the words wouldn't come out. Then realization dawned on her, and she glanced to the side with sorrowful eyes.

"Mitsuki?" Itachi questioned gently, worried by her sudden silence.

"I'm sorry, but…" Mitsuki looked up at him with a soft expression, "I'm not sure if I love you back."

Although Itachi tried to hide it, her words stung. Seeing him flinch from her response she quickly explained, "It's just that I don't know what love feels like."

Itachi sighed in relief, remembering that everything in this certain area was brand new to her. "It alright," The corner of his mouth curved up, "We have time."

"Time for what?"

"For you to fall in love with me." He said teasingly.

Mitsuki laughed at his cheesy line, her mood instantly lifted, before she smiled lightly, "I might already be in love with you; I just don't know it yet."

"I'll be waiting for you to say that out loud."

"Soon," She promised.

Itachi released a relieved sigh and repeated, "Soon."

_Please leave a review! ~Darksoul4_


	14. Chapter 14

_Sorry about the late update - power went out during the weekend But here is it! Thank you to Azura Soul Reaver, gaaraofthefunk13, booberry123, Reaper-and-ChuckNorris, and GaarasMyBoyzz for the reveiws. _

* * *

Chapter 14~

A week later, after returning to the Akatsuki, Itachi arrived back to the Village Hidden in Mist. He spotted Mitsuki leaving the Academy where she helped out when she was free, and followed her to the training grounds. He was perched on top of a tree branch, watching her from under the cover of leaves as she practiced a series of Jutsus. A smile came to his lips when he saw the Ice-Spike Jutsu he taught her when she was seven.

Unable to resist, he reached into his pouch and grabbed a handful of kunais before throwing them at her. Mitsuki did a series of hand signs and chakra whips formed in both her hands. She easily knocked down the kunais coming towards her and lashed a whip to where Itachi was hiding in the trees. He jumped out from his cover as the tree was slashed in half.

"It's just me." Itachi held up his hands when Mitsuki was about to attack him again.

"Itachi!" She whispered harshly, looking around to make sure they were alone then back at him. "Are you crazy?"

"I couldn't help it." He gave her a small smirk, having the decency to appear apologetic. Mitsuki shook her head at him, canceling the Jutsu. "I'm sorry." Itachi tried again when she refused to say anything. He walked over to her, pushing her bangs out of her eyes and cupping the side of her face.

"It's not that." She sighed, her expression weary, "It's just… two of Kirigakure's best Shinobi have disappeared and the Mizukage believes it's on inside job."

Itachi's free hand entwined with hers, "That's why I'm here… Your mission's over."

"What?"

"The two missing Shinobi – the three and six Tailed-Beast, were captured by the Akatsuki."

Mitsuki's eyes furrowed in question, "What?"

"You were assigned here so we could gain access to the two Tailed-Beasts." He said softly.

"What do you what with the Tailed-Beasts?"

"The Leader doesn't think you need to know, but… It's time I explained everything to you." Itachi led her to the side where they sat under the shade with her between his legs and back to his chest. "The Akatsuki's goal is to collect all of the Tailed-Beasts and use them to control the Great Nations-" Mitsuki looked over her shoulder in question, but Itachi held up a hand, indicating for her to let him finish.

She nodded, leaning on her side against him with her head tucked in the crock of his neck. Out of habit, Itachi started to smooth his hand over her hair as he continued to speak.

"The Leader is not the man behind everything. Uchiha Madara is the reason why I joined the Akatsuki. We are not the only Uchihas alive. In the past, before I was even born, there was an Uchiha by the name of Madara who was obsessed with controlling all of the Hidden Villages, and sot ways to gain power to do so. He was stopped by his own clan, and thought dead.

But when I was thirteen, he found me." Itachi sighed, remembering that day like it happened a week ago when in reality it had been nine years. "At the time, he was seeking to start a war in Konoha, and I made a deal with him. In return for not attacking the village, I would be the one to accomplish his revenge against the clan.

But I knew he would try to overtake the Great Nations again. So I joined him as he formed the Akatsuki, hoping that I could stop him before it was too late."

Having been staring at Itachi as he looked to the sky, she glanced down at her clasped hands. "Is that why you killed everyone…?" Mitsuki asked quietly.

"Yes… and no." Itachi's arms came around her waist, holding her close. "Before I learned of Madara's existence, I was assigned as an ANBU to spy on Konoha for the Uchiha Clan - the clan was planning to overthrow the Hokage and control the village for themselves.

I knew it would cause another Ninja War, so I spied on the Uchiha Clan instead, passing on information to the Third Hokage and Elders. In the end, negotiates between the clan was futile, and against the Hokage's wishes, I was ordered annihilate the Uchiha Clan. But, I convinced them to allow you to be spared."

Mitsuki could hear his disgust as he spoke, "It was only because you weren't born into the clan and didn't inherit the Sharingan did the Elders see you weren't a treat. Otherwise…" Itachi released a deep breath as he rested his forehead against hers, his eyes falling close.

Mitsuki cupped the side of his chin, her expression soft. She felt guilty for once despising Itachi for what he had to Sasuke, when the whole time it was Itachi that suffered the most. "I'm sorry…" She whispered, feeling tears prick in the back of her eyes, "I'm so sorry." She felt his lips on her forehead as he placed a light kiss there.

"Why me?" She asked quietly, unable to understand why Itachi saved the adopted sister when he killed his own parents. Why he put his own brother through years of pain while she lived in blessed ignorance.

"You were never supposed to be apart of this." Itachi soothed, his fingers threading through her hair, "You could have been adopted by a different family that wouldn't have suffered through this, but I brought you to us. Neither I nor the Third could have let a completely innocent child be killed for something she wasn't even involved with… And you were my little sister; I took care of you for three years."

"But, Sasuke…"

"I couldn't kill him either. You and Sasuke were the most important things to me – and you still are. I had to make it seem like I sparred him so he would suffer, it was the only way he could live." Itachi's voice was soft, but she could hear the under layer of regret and sorrow. Mitsuki wrapped her arms around him the best she could and placed her ear over where his heart was. Itachi buried his face in her hair with his arms still tightly around her as he took comfort in her presence.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered by her ear, sounding broken.

Mitsuki pulled back gently so she could kneel in front him and cup his face with both her hands. "It's not your fault." She said softly, her eyes staring at him with love, "None of this is yours to blame."

The hands on her hips clenched as Itachi shut his eyes, his head shaking side-to-side lightly. "Itachi…" She whispered, "I forgive you, as will everyone else when they find out the truth."

His eyes opened, dark brown eyes staring up at her in wonder. She gave him a loving smile in return. _'I love you…'_ Itachi swore he saw it through her eyes and it made his heart feel light.

"Thank you," He said gratefully, one of his hands coming up to brush away the stray hairs covering her eyes.

"Thank you for telling me everything." Mitsuki said, kissing him gently on the lips.

"I love you, Mitsuki." Itachi whispered against her lips as she drew back. Her cheeks turned a light red, and she glanced to side. Her lips parted, but softly he said, "I know."

Mitsuki looked back to him in surprise, noticing the smile that he was giving her. "I can see it in your eyes." Was his response at the questioning look she gave him.

"You read me too well." She said with a smile. Itachi chuckled, knowing how true her words were.

OoOoO

Itachi left for another week before he returned once again, just in time for their assigned mission the next morning.

"What's the mission?" Itachi asked from where he laid on their bed.

"We're to infiltrate Orochimaru's last known hideout and search for any information we can find on him and the missing Kirigakure Tailed-Beasts with allies from Konoha." Mitsuki explained, going back and forth through the room as she gathered the needed equipment for the trip ahead.

"They suspect Orochimaru's involved?" Itachi rested his head on the palm of his hand, watching her pack her weapons pouch.

"The elders are hoping that the sudden appearance of the Sanin might be tied to the missing Yagura and Utakata."

"They're wasting their time." He sighed, annoyed that they had to go on a worthless mission.

"I know that, and you know that, but they don't." She waved her hand dismissively, "I wasn't about to tell them about the new organization named the Akatsuki that plan to collect all the Tailed-Beasts so they can overtake the Ninja World."

Itachi gave an amused chuckle. "Come to bed."

"In a sec." Mitsuki walked around the room, checking to make sure they had what they needed for the mission. "Are you sure the Leader will let you go on this mission?" She stopped in the middle of room; finally realizing that they would be gone for a week and Itachi was expected to return to the Akatsuki in a few days.

"I'll inform him tomorrow. Knowing the Leader, he'll want us to search for any information as to what Orochimaru has been doing for all these years."

"Are you sure…?" Mitsuki frowned slightly, disliking the idea of having a different partner for the mission.

"Positive. Now, don't make me drag you to bed." Itachi teased with a light smirk.

"Hai, hai…" Mitsuki smiled lazily and crawled under the covers. She snuggled up to Itachi with one arm draped over his side and their legs entwining together, almost as if he were her personal pillow. Not that Itachi minded. He buried his nose into her silk hair, inhaling the scent of rain while his fingers threaded through her short locks.

Mitsuki released a tired sigh, her breath sweeping over the sensitive skin of his neck and causing his skin to tingle. "Go to sleep." He whispered in encouragement, feeling her body already relaxing in exhaustion. Her head bobbed up and down as she nodded groggily. Her mind starting to go hazy, she placed a kiss on his chest where her lips were lingering over. "… Night, Itachi…" Mitsuki muttered.

"Good night, Mitsuki." Itachi kissed the top of her head. A minute later, Mitsuki was asleep. He sighed under his breath, easily figuring out that she hasn't been getting enough rest. He leaned back to stare down at the sleeping Kunoichi, his expression soft. Itachi could only watch her for a few days at a time before he had to return to the Akatsuki, and the weeks he would be gone he had no idea as to what Mitsuki was doing.

Itachi wished she could return to the Akatsuki with him, but for now she was just a spy to them. It was only pure luck that the Leader still wanted him to 'check up' on her, otherwise Itachi would have to sneak out to see her or not see her. The last idea wasn't at all pleasant to him.

He sighed again, running his fingertips down the side of her face. "What am I going to do with you?" He voiced out loud. His response was the silence of the night accompanied by Mitsuki's soft breathing. As he closed his eyes, ready to join her in sleep, he wondered what is was that kept her up during the night…

_Please review! ~Darksoul4_


	15. Chapter 15

_Sorry for the longer than usual wait. Thanks to gaaraofthefunk13, Reaper-and-ChuckNorris, and booberry123 for the reviews! And c__ongrats to Reaper-and-ChuckNorris, your prediction was spot on!_

* * *

Chapter 15~

"It says the hideout is towards the North." Mitsuki read off of their mission scroll. After three days of travel, they were finally in The Land of Sound where Orochimaru's latest hideout was rumored to be. "If we keep going this way we can stop at a town and met the Konoha Shinobi tomorrow."

A man with long silver hair that partly concealed his blue eyes nodded.

"I really hope for our sake, we find information on Orochimaru. Otherwise this mission will be complete waste of time" She ran her hand over her face, feeling exhaustion starting to set in.

"We should take a break." Rakuto suggested, concern etched in his expression. He already knew she hadn't been getting enough rest back in the Kirigakure, and now with their long journey she was receiving even less. And it was starting to become obviously she wasn't at her best with her slightly sluggish movements.

"It's alright," Mitsuki gave him forced smile that he easily saw through, "We should at least keep going until we reach the next town." She took off into the trees before he could object. Rakuto sighed at her stubbornness, subjected to following a good distance behind. He knew she was pushing herself, and he worried about what it was doing to her.

"Mitsuki!" Rakuto yelled, noticing she was getting too far ahead of him. He saw her turn to look over her shoulder at him as she continued running, and at that same moment a dark figure suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Mitsuki!" She heard Rakuto yell again, but this time it sounded as if he was warning her… She turned back around, only to narrowly miss the kunai that was flying at her face. Her foot slipped on the branch and she found herself falling. She landed easily on her feet, before teleporting a safe distance away as a paper bomb attached to a kunai that was lodged into the ground where she just was went off.

Mitsuki didn't have time to search for her attacker, for someone was immediately behind her before she could even blink. Knowing she didn't have time to draw her katana, she threw her body to the side in a last attempt. She rolled onto her back before using her hands to flip herself upright. Her hand was placed on the sheath of her katana that was strapped to her hip as she prepared to strike the enemy, but no one was in sight.

"To your right!"

Movement in the corner of her eyes caught her attention right after Rakuto's warning and she drew her katana out only to have an invisible weight push against it. Her eyes narrowed at the space in front of her, where her attacker would be, and she saw the blurry outline of a person.

Said invisible person suddenly shoved her with all their strength, causing her to stumble back. In her tired state, she clumsily tripped and lost her balanced. Her back connected with the ground, and a second later a crushing pressure was applied on her right wrist, making her release her katana with a cry. Frozen with fear and with no form of defense, she turned her head to the side and shut her eyes.

Mitsuki didn't feel the expected pain; instead the weight on her wrist disappeared. She opened her eyes cautiously, slightly scared as to what she would see – maybe a kunai heading straight towards her eyes… A cloudy blue sky greeted her.

She sat up stiffly, cradling her injured wrist to her chest. She spotted Rakuto standing a few feet away from her, two unconscious Shinobi lying by his feet. She caught his eyes, seeing the concern in his blue orbs.

Disappointment settled in her chest and she had to look away from him. Mitsuki cursed herself; she had made stupid mistakes and acted completely helpless, relying on Rakuto to save her. Mad at herself, she grabbed her katana and sheathed it, ignoring the pain that flared in her wrist.

Rakuto walked to her, his mouth opening to say something, but Mitsuki childishly moved to walk past him. His hand grabbed her wrist, thankfully her left one, before she got too far. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." Mitsuki muttered. She kept her head down, feeling frustrated tears pricking the back of her eyes. She tried to shake his hold on her, but to no avail.

"What's wrong?" He repeated again, this time softer.

"It's nothing." She meant to sound firm, but it came out a mere whisper.

"Mitsuki," One of his hands gently cupped the side of her face, and lifted her head up to look at him. His thumb ran across her cheek as he gave her a soft smile, "Please tell me the truth."

Mitsuki shook her head, pushing back the tears. In a small voice she said, "I screwed up, alright? I don't know what happened."

"Shh… It's okay," He soothed, wiping away the escaping liquid with his thumb, "Tell me what's wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"What's been bothering you the past month?"

Mitsuki glanced away from him, "It's nothing."

"It's something if it causes you to get hurt." Rakuto replied patiently, gently grabbing her right wrist. From his pouch he got out a roll of gauze and started to wrap her wrist with it. She watched him place a kiss on the inside of her wrist when he was done, his eyes meeting hers. A glint came to his eyes, and Mitsuki knew he was up to something.

"Please," Rakuto whispered huskily, resorting to persuasion. He leaned in to brush his lips against hers teasingly. As he predicted, she tried to deepen the kiss but he pulled away with a smirk.

She gave him a pout, realizing she had lost. "Fine, but I'll tell you after the mission is over."

"Deal," He gathered her in his arms with a smile, one hand cupping the back of her neck. Mitsuki obediently wrapped her arms around his neck as he drew her in for a kiss. Their lips met in a soft, but loving kiss that warmed her whole body and made her smile. How she was blessed enough to have someone like Itachi beside her was a mystery.

When they parted, Mitsuki was staring into dark brown eyes instead of bright blue ones which brought a small, but tired smile to her lips. She rested her head on his shoulder, her fingers idly curling through the onyx hair at the nape of his neck. "You need to rest." Itachi said softly.

"When we reach the next town." She dismissed, pulling away sluggishly.

"You're going to collapse if we continue on." Itachi said. He turned around and knelt on the ground so his back was open to her, "Get on."

Feeling how true his words were, Mitsuki climbed onto his back, "I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"Don't worry," Itachi started walking, "Get some sleep, Mitsuki." She nodded against his back, her eyes falling close at his command.

~O~O~

Mitsuki came awake at the feel of a hand sweeping across her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open and she was greeted with the sight of Itachi's handsome face. A smile curled her lips, only to be covered by his mouth as he gave her a gentle kiss. "How are you feeling?" He asked when he pulled away.

"Much better," She smiled softly, "Where are we?"

"In a town just a couple miles away from the hideout." Itachi was lying on his side beside her on the bed, his head resting against his arm. "Are you hungry?"

"Hmm, not really." She kept her head turn to the side as she stared at him. "You?"

"No." He cupped the side of her face in his palm, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," She laughed lightly, catching how he changed the subject back to her. "Really." She added, touched by his concern, when Itachi continued to search her eyes for any signs of weariness.

"Alright," He finally said, content with her answer.

Mitsuki just smiled and leaned in to peck him on the kiss before sitting up, "But I think I'm going to take a shower."

"I thought you might." Itachi chuckled.

OoOoO

The next morning, after a whole night's rest and a few extra hours more, Mitsuki felt better than she ever had in the past month – which Rakuto was extremely grateful for.

"They should be up ahead." Mitsuki said. Rakuto nodded, his senses alert to any more rogue Ninjas. True to her word, less than a mile later, the sound of voices was heard before a group of four Konoha Shinobi came into sight. As they arrived into the clearing, the group directed their attention towards them, and Mitsuki saw a pair of familiar faces, "Naruto? Sakura?"

"Mitsuki!" The blonde yelled, his eyes going wide and mouth falling open.

"Is that really you?" Sakura whispered, equally surprised.

"It's been a while." Mitsuki answered instead, at a lose for words. She and Rakuto walked over to were they stood, and she gave them a small, but true smile.

"Where have you been for three years?" Naruto was the first to ask. Sakura glared at him, as he had cut her off when she was about to speak. Mitsuki saw this and coughed discreetly, her lips curling behind her hand, "I've been in Kirigakure the whole time."

"Really?" Sakura said, seemingly to not believe her.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well…" The pink haired Kunoichi glanced at her blonde companion before speaking, "You disappeared soon after… Sasuke left." Her voice softened at the name of the missing-Nin. "Everyone just assume that you left with him." She finished quietly; guilt in her eyes at thinking it had been true.

A small spark of anger flashed inside her. How could they think that she would betray them and join a snake - no pun intended - like Orochimaru?

A comforting hand came to rest on the small of her back. Rakuto, seeing the small tell-tale signs only he could read, had stepped close behind her, silently offering his presence to her. It helped - Mitsuki was able to brush away the emotion and reply with their rehearsed alibi, "During the retrieval, I was injured badly and fell into coma. When I finally woke up I was in The Land of Water." She shrugged, "Apparently Kirigakure Shinobi found me and brought me to their village. I ended up staying, because… well, Sasuke was gone." Her voice trailed off and she glanced to the side with fake sorrow.

"I'm glad you're okay." Naruto said with a sad smile, breaking the silence that had settled after her words.

"Thanks," Mitsuki replied with a half hearted smile. "You look so grown up, Naruto." She chuckled lightly, meaning what she said.

The blonde Shinobi just grinned and pointed his thumb at himself, "You know it! Just wait – soon I'll be the next Hokage!"

"Over Tsunade-sama's dead body," Sakura chided with a roll her eyes.

Naruto just huffed, and muttered, "Granny Tsunade could roll over at any second."

"What did you say?" Sakura yelled, offended for her master. She and Naruto got into an argument consisting of Naruto apologizing and backing away from the threatening-looking Sakura.

Mitsuki laughed, remembering similar moments like this during her time as part of Team Seven. But a pair of dark eyes staring at her caught her attention. She looked at the pale Konoha Shinobi, her eyebrow cocked in question at his stare. Said Shinobi then flashed a large – kind of creepy – smile.

Mitsuki looked away, slightly disturbed. Sakura noticed this, and gave her an apologetic look. She released Naruto's collar, letting him collapse on the ground. "That's Sai," She said with a nervous laugh, "And over there is our Sensei, Yamato."

"Mitsuki," She greeted, "And this is my partner, Rakuto."

They met up in the middle of the clearing – Naruto miraculously able to stand on his own two feet. "So what's the plan?" Mitsuki asked.

"We're to infiltrate the base and search for any signs of Sasuke or the missing Tailed-Beasts." Yamato answered. Mitsuki and Rakuto nodded.

"Let's go!" Naruto shouted, pumping a fist in the air, which earned him a slap in the back of the head by his pink haired companion.

~O~O~

As soon as they arrived at the base, Konoha and Kirigakure Shinobi went their separate ways – both parties searching for a different objective. But their radios were tuned in on same signal incase they found anything.

"What do we do now?" Mitsuki questioned, idly walking beside her partner.

"See if we can find any information as to what Orochimaru has been doing all these years." Rakuto replied, Sharingan activated and scanning the dark, underground hallways.

"That's the least of your concerns." A low voice said from behind them.

Mitsuki spun on her heels, her katana drawn and ready for battle. But when she saw who it was, her heart skipped a beat. Through the dimly lit hallway, she saw jet black hair and a pair of Sharingan eyes staring at her.

"Sasuke…"

_Please review! ~Darksoul4_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hey readers, just a reminder, my pen name is now OtakuSoul! I was so surprised by how many reviews I got for chapter 15, you guys are awesome! So thank you so much to Azura Soul Reaver, booberry123, GaarasMyBoyzz, betleretleionlyfotkettles, Reaper-and-ChuckNorris, gaaraofthefunk13, Itachi's-Okami-Nariko, and delina89!_

* * *

Chapter 16~

"Sasuke…" The name was just a mere whisper from her lips.

Said Uchiha studied her with cold, almost dead, Sharingan eyes. "Mitsuki…?" His voice was harsh, and devoid of emotion. His expression didn't change, even as he said her name.

Mitsuki didn't reply – she couldn't. The man before her wasn't the Sasuke she remembered, or even remotely close to what she had expected. She had thought – hoped – that when she finally saw Sasuke again, she would greet him with a smile. But the way he was looking at her, as if he didn't recall who she was, sent a wounding pain through her. Mitsuki took an impulsive step backwards, her eyes losing contact with his.

Rakuto looked to his companion, easily detecting the hurt that she was feeling.

"Mitsuki," The Uchiha spoke again. Rakuto glanced sharply at him, catching his stare as he said, "Come with me."

Rakuto stepped in closer to Mitsuki with a glare directed to Sasuke, "I don't think so." The two Shinobi continued to have a stare down, each one daring the other to back down, until Sasuke released a mass amount of his chakra that shook the walls in an effort to wear his opponent down. But Rakuto was unfazed. Movement in the corner of his eyes caused Rakuto to turn and catch the collapsing Mitsuki, who ended up being the one affected by the attack.

The flow of chakra immediately stopped, and Rakuto was left holding a weary Kunoichi. "Don't touch her." Sasuke said lowly, and with a possessive tone. Rakuto glared at the Ninja over Mitsuki's head.

"DID YOU FEEL THAT? IT'S SASUKE-!" Both Kirigakure Shinobi flinched at Naruto's voice screaming over the radio. Rakuto chucked the device to the ground with murderous intent, while Mitsuki yanked the earpiece out of her ear with a pained expression.

With her ears still ringing, she glanced at Sasuke, "Looks like they know you're here."

"Come with me." Sasuke said, his red eyes piercing her.

"No." Mitsuki shook her head, no hesitation in her decision. She saw his hurt cross his eyes, and then it was gone, replaced by his emotionless mask.

"So be it." He said coolly, "But I'll find you in Kirigakure." With a hand sign, and one last final glare at Rakuto, he was gone.

Mitsuki released a sorrowful sigh. She stepped into Rakuto's open arms, burying her face in his neck. Rakuto remained silent, stroking his hand over her hair. "What now?" She asked quietly.

"We meet up with the others." Rakuto held the Kunoichi in his arms tighter. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." She replied, but he still had doubts. As he opened his mouth to speak, a loud explosion was heard that shook the ground beneath their feet. "I think they found him." She said with a half hearted chuckle, pretending to be okay, but Rakuto easily saw through it.

"Mitsuki," He cupped her face in his palm, making her look at him. Their eyes met, and she gave him a small, but true smile. She leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Don't worry, Itachi." She said with her loving smile. Her dark brown eyes held that same love, and even a small trace of something else that he wasn't sure of. Rakuto didn't object when she entwined her fingers with his and lead him down the hall and towards where the explosion sounded from.

~O~O~

Mitsuki and Rakuto exited the dark hallway and into an open aired room that looked like the ceiling had come down. As soon as they arrived, Mitsuki's eyes fell on the sight of Sasuke standing at the top of the clearing's edge, looking down at them. His Sharingan eyes immediately caught hers, and Mitsuki saw the accusation in them.

A man came to Sasuke's side, drawing his attention away from her. "That's Orochimaru." Rakuto whispered under his breath. Mitsuki nodded, recalling the name with everything that's been going on. Almost as if the S-Nin heard Rakuto, he turned towards them. His gaze traveled over them, and Mitsuki had the feeling he knew who they really were.

As soon as the thought crossed her mind, his penetrating stare settled on her. Mitsuki felt her breath catch in her throat and her chest tightened painfully. Hearing her gasp, Rakuto stepped in front of her, and the pressure weighing down on her disappeared. She gripped onto the back of his shirt, her knees feeling weak. "Are you okay?" Rakuto asked, worry evident in his voice as he glanced at her from over his shoulder.

Mitsuki nodded stiffly, but her fists remained clenching his shirt. She peeked over at the Shinobi above to see Sasuke standing in front of Orochimaru with his back to them. Apparently both Uchihas had intervened to protect her.

She watched as they spoke, but was unable to hear what they were saying. A third man, with pure white hair and glasses, was beside them, but Mitsuki didn't notice this till now. He and Orochimaru suddenly vanished into smoke. Sasuke turned around, and scanned his eyes over the Konoha Shinobi that was standing further in front of Mitsuki and Rakuto, before he looked over at them.

That same cold, dead stare greeted them. Sasuke and Rakuto shared a glare, and then he spotted her over Rakuto's shoulder. Mitsuki didn't want to think about the emotions she caught in his eyes, but from what she immediately saw, it brought pain to her heart and guilt over her conscious.

Then he too was gone in an air of smoke.

OoOoO

Four days later, they arrived back at Kirigakure. During the whole journey, Itachi kept a close eye on her - which Mitsuki noticed with a smile. They walked through the gates late that night and immediately headed for their shared apartment. Separate showers later, they were tucked in bed, ready to pass out.

Mitsuki was curled against Itachi's side with her arm draped over his chest. Her fingers traced an invisible pattern along his chest as Itachi stared at her with a soft expression, his haunting brown eyes appearing eternal in the moonlight. He regarded her with curiosity, and she couldn't help but ask, "What is it?"

"It feels as if you're keeping something from me." Itachi smoothed his hand over her hair, but he didn't hold any suspicion, just wonder.

A shy smile came to her lips and she glanced at him from under her eyelashes. "It's nothing you don't already know." She said quietly, almost teasing him.

"Hm," Itachi smiled, rolling onto his side so he was facing her, "I would like to hear you say it though."

"I suppose it's only fair…" She continued to tease. He chuckled, his arm fitting over the curve of her waist. With a smile, she leaned in and kissed him. He responded back, kissing her passionately, and pulling her closer to him. "I love you, Itachi." She sighed against his lips.

Itachi replied with a curve of his lips as he deepened the kiss. "It's nice to hear you say it." He murmured when they parted, resting his forehead against hers. "I love you too, Mitsuki."

"I know." She flashed him her rare smile meant only for him, and Itachi was awed at how beautiful she looked through the dark, almost like an angel. Her palm cupped the side of his face and he leaned into her gentle touch. "I love you, Itachi." Mitsuki sighed once again, unable to believe she had a lovely man like Itachi as her companion.

"I know." He whispered, smiling softly.

OoOoO

Sasuke's fists were clenched at his side as he glared at the stone walls of the new hideout. He was pissed off at Mitsuki's refusal to come with him, his uncontrolled chakra radiating off him in waves. But beneath the rage, was a mixture of hurt and sorrow that weighed down on his heart till it was hard to breath.

He loved Mitsuki. He always had – even when he believed she was no longer in this world - and always would. Two years without her, and he had slowly stopped seeing the joys in life, only focusing on his revenge. But there wasn't a single moment when she wasn't in his thoughts. A moment when he didn't regret what he had done, because it had been his fault that she was injured that day two years ago.

At the sight of her in the dark hallway, hope flared in his chest. All he could think was Mitsuki was alive and standing in front of him. That he could be happy again, with her. And seeing her, how beautiful of a woman she had become, made him yearn even more to be with her again. To have her by his side once again.

It had crushed him to see that Mitsuki didn't feel the same way. She had declined his offer without a hint of hesitation in her voice. Had she truly forgotten him in the two years they were apart? Was there no room in her heart for him anymore? These questions haunted him and only added to the pain that harbored in his heart. But one question that Sasuke knew he had to find the answer to was – did she love another?

So without his master's permission, he left the hideout and headed to Kirigakure.

_Please review! ~OtakuSoul_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey! Thanks for all the reveiws from GaarasMyBoyzz, Reaper-and-ChuckNorris, Azura Soul Reaver, gaaraofthefunk13, delina89, booberry123, , and Itachi's-Okami-Nariko! Since most of you requested for an sooner chapter, here it is! Please enjoy and reveiw!_

* * *

Chapter 17~

Summer had finally arrived, and a couple sat under the shade of a cherry blossom tree. A Kunoichi with hair as dark as night sat against the truck, while her companion rested his head on her lap as he stared up at her. The love they shared for one another was evident in the way they looked at each other. And to any outsider, they were one of those pairs that had finally found their other half.

"How long are you going to stay?" Mitsuki asked, smiling down at Rakuto as she brushed his silver bangs out of his eyes.

"Until I hear word to return." Instead of the bright blue eyes of Rakuto, he stared at her with his natural onyx orbs. He reached up and he caught her free hand, entwining their fingers together on top of his chest. "Why so eager to get rid of me?" The small smirk he gave her and the mirth in his eye told her that he was just teasing.

"I just don't want you to get in trouble." She laughed softly, and a smile came to Rakuto's lips at the sound of it. "But I'm glad you're still here." A loving smile graced her pink lips and he was once again awed at how beautiful she was, and how lucky he was to have her.

"Me too." His eyes remained transfixed on her as she leaned back against the tree and looked up towards the sky, a peaceful calm falling upon her. A breeze caught her hair, and he watched her tuck the stray pieces behind her ear with a gentle smile. She glanced down at him, only to realize he had been staring at her the whole time, and a red tint came to her cheeks.

"Don't you think we should head back to the village?" She asked quietly, slightly embarrassed at the attention he was giving.

"They're not expecting us back till late in the afternoon." Rakuto smiled at her worry. "Besides, we never get any peace in the village." Which was completely true, it was only in the late of night that they would be free from their duties as Shinobi. It was probably why whenever they finished a mission early, they would return to this isolated spot that was covered in a rainbow of flowers a few miles away from village.

"I guess." Mitsuki ran her fingers through his silver locks, silently wishing they were the normal color. Rakuto leaned into her soft caresses, his eyes closing at her caring touch. She smiled down at him, happy that they had each other.

A strong breeze came along, and Mitsuki had to pin her hair to the side so it wouldn't whip around her head. The air whistled through the flowers, causing a ripple to move along them, and it rattled the sakura tree making the white blossoms float down.

The wind picked up even more, and she shut her eyes tight while turning her head to the side. She felt the weight on her lap disappear only to have Rakuto's arms wrap around her protectively. He pulled her to his chest and she buried her face in his shirt, feeling the winds suddenly turn violent as it pricked the parts of her skin Rakuto wasn't covering.

"Hold on." Mitsuki heard him whisper and she felt his chakra envelope the both of them till it was creating a small shield around where they were. She heard the wind buff against it for a few seconds until it finally seemed to calm down, and Rakuto gathered back his chakra. Mitsuki glanced at him, her mouth opening to ask what happened, but she saw him staring out in the distance. "It's him." He said in a low voice, while his disguise blue eyes returned.

Before Mitsuki could take a look, Rakuto helped her up, and stood in front of her. "What do you want?" He asked to the intruder. She peeked over his shoulder and saw a familiar, haunting face. She sucked in a sudden breath of air as her heart started racing.

"I've come for Mitsuki like I promised." The young Uchiha said, his Sharingan eyes narrowing at the obstacle in his way. "And this time I'm not leaving without her."

"What makes you think I'll let you?" Rakuto taunted.

"Because I'll kill you if you stand in my way." Sasuke drew his katana out, and to Mitsuki's surprise, something that reminded her of his Chidori surrounded the blade.

"Itachi." She whispered in concern under her breath so only her companion heard.

"Stay here, Mitsuki." Rakuto commanded gently. He took a step forward, meeting Sasuke's advance while he unsheathed his own katana, and in a blink of an eye they flashed stepped - it was almost like they disappeared from her sight. She heard the crying of the Chidori and clashing of their swords, but other then small glimpses of them, it was all she could interpret from their fight.

She suddenly spotted Rakuto to her right, panting hard and looking worn out. A split second later, Sasuke appeared beside him and stabbed his katana through Rakuto's middle before vanishing again. Her eyes went wide, and her heart skipped a beat as she watched the silver haired Shinobi fall to his knees.

"Itachi!" Mitsuki screamed without thinking, her feet carrying her towards her fallen companion. But as soon as Rakuto's body hit the ground, it disappeared in a cloud of smoke. She stopped dead in her tracks, her hands covering her mouth as she remembered whose name she called out.

Mitsuki felt the air stir, and she turned sharply when she sensed someone's presence behind her. Sasuke stood there, his eyes conveying his disbelief, and then they furrowed in confusion, "Mitsuki?"

She shook her head, her lips pursing tightly together. She could feel the tears at the back of her eyes that were threatening to escape as she considered what she had tell Sasuke. "I'm sorry." She whispered hoarsely.

Sasuke studied her carefully for a long, tense moment. "You…" Understanding dawned on him and he took a retreating step away from her. "And Itachi…?"

"I'm so sorry." Mitsuki muttered, closing her eyes from his tormented expression while she cupped her hands over her mouth in distress.

"Why?" Sasuke asked. The desperation she heard in his voice caused the tears to fall, and she released a small sob. Once again she shook her head, her throat feeling tight. "Why?" He repeated again, this time more aggressive. He clasped her around the upper arms, and she flinched at his rough grip.

"Let go of her." Itachi appeared then, having been watching from the sidelines. Free from his disguise, his Sharingan eyes glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke, as if just realizing he was hurting her, released her with surprised, yet guilty look. His heart clenched at how small, and defenseless she seemed standing before him. But it was nothing compared to the aching pain caused by the knowledge that Mitsuki had left him for his older brother - the man Sasuke despised with all his soul.

The thought of said Shinobi brought a burning rage to the young Uchiha. Sasuke turned away from Mitsuki, and faced Itachi, who stood a few feet from them. "Why?" He accused.

"Why, what?" Itachi replied in a monotone.

"Why do you take everything!" Sasuke yelled; his pain, betrayal, and hate obvious through his tone. Itachi remained silent, his expression unchanging. Sasuke's hands clenched at his side as he recalled everything he had lost because of his brother. "Our parents… our family… our clan… you took all of them away from me, and now you've stolen the one person that I had finally found happiness with." He muttered darkly. "You'll pay for this. I'll make sure you suffer the same pain I went through."

"Sasuke," Mitsuki whispered, taken aback at the malice in his voice.

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at her, and she saw his eyes softened a degree. "I love you, Mitsuki. Goodbye."

"Sasuke-" She reached out for his hand, but he was already gone in a wisp of smoke. She let her arm fall back to her side, and she looked up as Itachi made his way to her. She knew he was concerned, but when he gathered her in his arms, like he was afraid she was going to disappear, Mitsuki couldn't help but worry for what was in store in the near future.

OoOoO

Orochimaru was waiting for him when he returned to the hideout. Sasuke just glared at the snake, "I'll give you anything you want, as long as you give me back my Mitsuki."

He gave him a sly, knowing grin that should've alerted Sasuke, but didn't, "We have a deal."

_Please reveiw! ~OtakuSoul_


	18. Chapter 18

_Thank you for all the reviews from GaarasMyBoyzz, Azura Soul Reaver, booberry123, gaaraofthefunk13, Reaper-and-ChuckNorris, and Personal Cynical. I love hearing from you guys! ^^_

* * *

Chapter 18~

Mitsuki's worry was accurate. Following Sasuke's appearance, Itachi seemed more withdrawn from her, but Mitsuki had thought nothing of it at first. The next day, Itachi was called back to Akatsuki.

A week came and went, and Itachi returned to her in the late of night. She had been waiting, as she usually did, and was shocked at how weary he looked. "I can only stay for the night." Itachi said, his voice softer than normal.

Mitsuki didn't let her disappointment show, "Get some rest then." She invited with a small smile. After a shower, Itachi joined her in bed. Under the sheets, he gathered her into his arms and held her tightly to him with such love that it made Mitsuki smile yet her heart ache at the same time. "Itachi?" She asked quietly, drawing away far enough so she could look him in the face.

His onyx eyes seemed to be drowning with concern. "Come back to the Akatsuki with me."

Mitsuki cupped the side of his face with a gentle expression. She watched his eyes fall close as he leaned into her open palm. "What's wrong, Itachi?"

He released a small sigh, his hand coming up to cup the hand she had on his cheek while his haunting eyes stared at her, "The Leader is reassigning all missions to focus on capturing the Tailed-Beasts… I won't be able to return here as frequently." He leaned his forehead gently against hers, his lips tugging down in a small frown. "I don't want to leave you here all alone."

Mitsuki didn't like the idea either, as she was sure Itachi was aware of by the way she glanced down. "Come with me." He said softly. She looked up at him in surprise, recalling the countless times Sasuke said the same thing to her. But it was Itachi she was staring at, not Sasuke.

"Okay." She said with a smile, and she caught the relief that came over Itachi. She tilted her head to the side in curiosity, "What is it?"

"I was worried you'd say no." He said with a tiny, almost guilty smile.

"Why would you think that?" Itachi didn't reply, just ran his fingers through her hair with a soft expression, but she saw the answer anyway. "This is about Sasuke…" When Mitsuki saw no signs of objection, she knew she was right. "Itachi…" She rested her forehead against his, her hand continuing to cup his face with care. "I love _you_, don't you believe me?" She asked quietly, a tiny bit offended that he would doubt her.

"I know… I'm sorry." Itachi apologized softly, and whole heartedly as he realized he had hurt her. He turned his slightly to the side so he could lean in and kiss her. "I'm so sorry, Mitsuki." Itachi whispered against her lips before pulling back. "I love you so much. I'm just afraid to lose you."

"You won't." Mitsuki promised, and she kissed him again, doing her best to relay her love through the kiss. Itachi caught her intentions, and kissed her back with just as much enthusiasm, silently telling her he was wrong to have doubted her.

"I'm sorry." Itachi repeated past their lips.

"I know." She whispered, sealing her words with another kiss.

OoOoO

Mitsuki returned to the Akatsuki with Itachi, after being away for close to three years. Their relationship was known throughout the hideout, since Itachi didn't try to hide it from the other members, and even expressing a protective claim over her – especially towards Deidara.

"What did I do, un?" The blonde Shinobi asked one day, having received a passing glare from Itachi as he left on a mission. Mitsuki just laughed at Deidara's worried expression.

It was easy for her to readapt living at the hideout, since she already knew everyone, and they all remembered her – although she was still cautious around Hidan. She even saw Itachi more than she did while she was at Kirigakure - for he was never gone for more then a couple days and was almost always back during the night. She knew they were both grateful for that.

Plus, it wasn't like she was all alone, or had nothing to do during the day while Itachi was away. She was still assigned missions, nothing life-risking, as she was positive Itachi arranged. And she wasn't confided to the hideout, she was free to leave and visit the small villages nearby if she wished, or just escape for fresh air – she had absolute freedom to come and go. But she always came back in time to greet Itachi when he returned.

The only thing that bothered her was the frequent questions she received from the other members; all of them wondering how a cold hearted man such as Itachi could be her partner. She would always just shrug and flash them a secretive smile, which was probably why they kept asking her.

'_Oh well,'_ Mitsuki would always think to herself, _'It's a small price to pay.'_

OoOoO

A smile came to Itachi's lips, as always, when he saw Mitsuki waiting for him. She was perched on the branch of a tree a mile away from the hideout as per normal. When she spotted him, she waved above her head before jumping out of the tree. "Welcome back." She greeted when he reached her.

"I'm back." Itachi smiled, gathering her in his arms to kiss her soundlessly. Mitsuki kissed him back with a small giggle. After they finally parted, they started to walk towards the hideout. "How was the mission?" Mitsuki asked as usual.

"Same as always." Itachi replied, looking over at the beautiful Kunoichi beside him. "Just glad to be back." He grasped the hand by her side, entwining their fingers together. Mitsuki glanced over at him with an enchanting smile, the one meant solely for him, and her eyes full of love. Itachi lifted their joined hands and kissed the back of hers, as he gazed at her fondly through hooded eyes. A light red tint came to her cheeks at the intense look in his onyx eyes. But she continued to smile as they made their way to the hideout.

~O~O~

Later that night, Itachi lay watching a sleeping Mitsuki, unable to sleep himself. He was on his side as he ran his fingertips gently down the side of her face while she was on her back, her head tilted towards him with a peaceful, practically angelic expression Itachi knew he could stay up all night and just stare down at the raven haired beauty beside him, listen to her calming breaths, and bask in her presence.

Sadly that was not to be as a knock was heard. Itachi frowned, wondering what the person wanted at a time like this. He carefully got out of bed, cautious of the sleeping Kunoichi, before he went to the door and opened it just a crack.

"The Leader is calling a meeting. Now." The red puppeteer said in an uninterested voice. Itachi nodded, Sharingan eyes peering at the man, and Sasori left without another word. Itachi closed the door, and went to grab his cloak that was hanging on the back of a chair. As he was downing it on, he heard a drowsy voice call, "Itachi…?"

Itachi glanced to the bed and saw Mitsuki turned on her side, staring at him through half lidded eyes. "What's happening?"

"Just a quick meeting." Itachi dismissed. He knelt by the bed, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Go back to sleep." He encouraged softly. Mitsuki nodded, too tired to care what the meeting was about. Itachi waited for a few of seconds until Mitsuki's even breathing returned before he left the room with once final glance at his companion.

~O~O~

Mitsuki slowly came awake, the fog in her mind starting to lift. "Itachi…" She muttered into the moonlit dark, her hand patting the empty spot beside her. She let out a groan, tugging the sheets up to her chin and grabbing a pillow for her to hug. She pouted for a couple of seconds until she felt the bed dip down behind her. She turned onto her other side, watching Itachi as he slipped into bed.

As soon as he was comfortable, Mitsuki scooted closer to him. Itachi draped a protective arm over her waist, tucking her body to his. "What were you doing just now?" She asked as her eyes fluttered closed.

"Just thinking." Itachi kissed her lightly on the lips, noticing she was already falling back asleep.

"Hmm… About what?" She whispered, her voice slightly slurred.

"Sasuke." Itachi answered honestly.

At the name, Mitsuki struggled to keep awake. "Why?" She forced her eyes open, but they would start to close the next second and she had to continuously keep herself conscious.

"He's looking for you. He was seen in the Land of Water a week after we left." Itachi eyes narrowed at nothing in particular.

"Don't think about him." Mitsuki tried to suggest, rather lamely due to her fatigue.

"I can't help it." He whispered, leaning his forehead against hers. "It's just… the idea of losing you… it's too much for me to even think about."

"I'm not going anyway, Itachi." Mitsuki said, this time more certain even as she felt her mind start to get hazy. "I love you too much… I could never leave you…" Her last words came out as a mummer.

"I know." Itachi said, but even to him it didn't sound genuine. Thankfully, Mitsuki was too far gone, her breathing already smoothing out, to have heard his doubts. Itachi wasn't worried about Mitsuki leaving him; he knew she did truly love him as much as he loved her. No, he was worried, to the point that he was slightly afraid, that Sasuke might _take_ her away from him by force.

"_I'll make sure you suffer the same pain I went through."_ Sasuke's words went straight to his heart. The one thing Itachi held dear to him was his love, Mitsuki. She was the only one that could bring him to his knees; his weakness. The only possible way to make him _suffer_ was if Mitsuki was somehow involved. Itachi knew his brother wouldn't kill her – he too loved her. So the only other option was if Sasuke took Mitsuki away from him.

Itachi released a heavy breath, his thoughts and worries starting to weigh down on him. Even so, when he glanced at Mitsuki, her sleeping face reminding him of how innocent she was, he smiled. He continued to stare at her, reliving all their precious moments in his head, and he felt himself slowly begin to relax. Before he knew it, he was on the verge of falling asleep.

Itachi wasn't going to let his brother take Mitsuki away; he wouldn't give him the opportunity to. _'As long as Mitsuki isn't alone… as long as she is watched… she will be fine…' _Itachi's thoughts trailed off as he fell into the comforting nothingness of sleep.

_Please review! ~OtakuSoul_


	19. Chapter 19

_Longest chapter yet, hopfully this makes up for the wait. ^^ Thanks for the reveiws from Azura Soul Reaver, booberry123, Reaper-and-ChuckNorris, Itachi's-Okami-Nariko, and gaaraofthefunk13. _

* * *

Chapter 19~

Mitsuki wasn't sure what was said at the meeting that took place a few nights ago, but Itachi's reaction to it bothered her. Once again, she was positive it had something to do with Sasuke from Itachi's overprotective actions. Such as, remaining with her at the hideout because he 'had no missions' when she was sure Kisame was out in the field doing them on his own. But lucky for Kisame, and not so lucky for Itachi, Itachi was joining him, if only for today – Leader's orders.

Leaving Mitsuki by herself, like always.

Except now, as she _tried_ to enjoy some peace and serenity outside of the stuffy hideout, Deidara was following her. Although the blonde said it was because he too wanted some fresh air, she assumed it was by Itachi's request.

'_When Itachi gets back…_'Mitsuki soon found herself plotting retaliation against her self-doubting companion.

~O~O~

It was the first time Itachi didn't have Mitsuki in his sights since the past few days. And he was more anxious and worried than he would have liked to admit. Itachi knew - it was obvious in the small, suspecting looks Mitsuki gave him over the week - that she didn't enjoy his sudden concerns in where she went during the day.

Itachi should have explained the reasons behind his actions, but somehow he had never gotten the chance to tell her yet. She trusted him enough to not ask why – and he felt guilty for not sharing it with her.

So when he was returning to the hideout, and didn't see Mitsuki in her usual spot waiting for him, he automatically panicked – although he forced it behind his cold composure.

A minute or two later, Itachi was walking through the hallways at a quicker than normal pace. He checked his room – _their_ room, now – but he didn't see a single sign of her, which only added to the stress of emotions that was currently drowning the Uchiha. He feared the worse as he continued to search the hideout, thankfully not bumping into any of the other members.

Itachi kept trying to reason with himself – that Sasuke couldn't have possibly taken Mitsuki the one day he wasn't there – but it did nothing to sooth his worries.

He was heading towards the training room in a last hope to find her. When he turned a corner and spotted her walking his way… Itachi had never felt more relived. Mitsuki saw him too, and with a smile she greeted him, "Welcome back."

Itachi walked up to her, never stopping his hurried pace, and enveloped her in his arms, even lifting her a few inches off the ground. "Hey!" Mitsuki laughed, surprised, "Can't this wait till after I change?"

He buried his face in her raven locks, soaking in the fact that she was still with him. "I didn't see you, and I thought…" Itachi whispered, his voice hoarse, and words trailing off when his heart tightened in his chest.

Mitsuki, hearing how much pain was brought upon Itachi, instantly felt horrible, because she had planned on not meeting him, but hadn't expected the reaction she received. "I'm so sorry." She said quietly, no longer smiling. She cupped the side of his neck, her fingers lightly caressing the underside of his chin. "But… I wish you wouldn't worry so much…" Mitsuki admitted in a mere whisper.

"I know." Itachi sighed softly, feeling as if he was letting her down, and on the inside he questioned why her words were so true.

"Follow me," Mitsuki said gently. She drew back from him, catching his hand and entwining their fingers together as she led him through the hallways towards their room. When they had closed the door behind them, Itachi expected for Mitsuki to stop and turn around, instead she continued walking towards the bathroom.

"Wait." Itachi found himself planting his feet to the ground, his heart suddenly speeding up. "What are you doing?" His voice came out more accusing than he had meant, and he instantly regretted it.

Mitsuki turned around to face him, her dark brown orbs wide, and then she glanced to the ground, hiding behind her bangs. Her hand was limp in his, and she even tried to pull it back to her side, which sent an ache to his heart, but Itachi refused to let her go. "I'm sorry," Itachi apologized softly while his free arm snaked around her waist and held her to him, "I didn't mean it like that."

After a moment, Mitsuki looked up at him from under her eyelashes, a blush now staining her face. "I-I thought that-that since it's been so long…" She fumbled over her words, the red tint only getting darker. Itachi can't stop the smile that tugged at his lips at seeing her so scarlet in the cheeks, and he thinks Mitsuki is cute when she's likes this, all embarrassed and at a lose for words.

Mitsuki pouted when she saw Itachi was enjoying her flushed state. But she knew she was just making a fool of herself, so on an act of desperation to get her out of her situation, she wrapped her arms around his neck and claimed his mouth with hers. Itachi responded automatically, his tongue invading her parted lips.

She made a noise in the back of her throat as she pulled his hair tie out, letting the silk locks down and entangling her fingers through it. During this, Itachi cupped the back of her neck and angled his mouth so he could kiss her soundlessly and passionately. Mitsuki's free hand ran down the side of his neck and lower to his chest, slowly parting his cloak till it fell to the floor. She snuck the hand under his net shirt, her fingers tracing over his toned stomach.

The action sent a shiver down his back and straight to his groin. At this, Itachi pulled away hastily, putting space between them as his mind raced to control his flared desires. But when he stared down at Mitsuki, the ache in his nether regions only increased. Her lips were a swollen, seductive red, and her eyes were glazed over in mutual want. "Mitsuki," Itachi murmured, slightly breathless.

"Itachi," She whispered back with a teasing smile. She closed the distance he created between them, her arms winding back around his neck. "What's wrong?" She asked, referring to his sudden retreat with a tilt of her head.

"It's just, you and I – us…" Itachi trailed off, finding himself in a similar position as she was in – at a lose for words. He sighed then, a shaky, uneven breath. With his hands curled over her hips, he looked down at her with darker than normal eyes. "You understand where this is going, don't you?" He asked sincerely.

"Of course I do." Mitsuki gave him a soft smile. "That time, months ago, when I told you I wanted you – I wasn't lying." She placed an open palm to the side of his face, her thumb gently caressing his cheek as she stared deep into his eyes. "And now… I've never been more certain that you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with." At her confession, Mitsuki glanced down, as a part of her was still insecure about how Itachi would respond.

Itachi, on the other hand, had never felt more overcome by love than at that precise moment. Mitsuki was telling him that she wished to be with him, forever. Including all the other things that came along with it… Itachi was already picturing their family.

He rested his forehead against hers, catching her eyes. His heart felt as if it might burst from how overjoyed he was. "I would want nothing else but that." Itachi whispered softly, knowing his lips were curled in what was probably his largest smile yet.

"Really?" Mitsuki asked in slight disbelief, her dark brown orbs shining in awe.

"For the rest of my life, and afterlife, I wish to be with you." Itachi said, his hand reaching up to cup the back of her hand that she placed on his cheek. He leaned into her palm, kissing the inside of her wrist, while his arm wounded around her waist.

"Itachi…" Mitsuki sighed happily. What was so beautiful was that each knew the other meant every single word that was said.

Mitsuki drew him in for a kiss before suggestively teasing against his lips, "Then…?" Her hands relocated themselves, one hand entwining into his hair once again, while the other ducked under his shirt, her fingers playing with the exposed skin there. Itachi chuckled, knowing what she was hinting at and wishing for the same thing.

He grabbed the bottom of his shirt, and slowly took it off. Mitsuki drew back to allow him undress, her eyes watching the way his muscles stretched as he lifted his arms over his head to remove his shirt. Mitsuki felt her mouth go dry at the sight.

When the shirt had finally joined his cloak, Itachi stood with a cocked eyebrow, and amused smirk directed at her. Mitsuki blushed, realizing he caught her staring. But how could she not? This was the first time that Itachi had ever undressed in front of her for this reason, and she found herself noticing every small detail.

"Your turn," Itachi whispered huskily. Mitsuki shivered, recalling the many fantasies she had where he would speak to her in that same lustful tone. She gripped the edge of her top, a long sleeve net shirt with a black tank on top, and just as slowly pulled it over her head. Itachi's eyes explored the skin that was being exposed to him inch by glorious inch till she was standing before him with just her white bra covering her chest from him.

Itachi licked his lips, imagining what it would feel like to touch her for real, compared to in his dreams. "The skirt too." He murmured. Mitsuki blushed shyly, but did as she was told. Tucking her thumbs in the waist band of her skirt and net leggings, she shimmied out of them, leaving her in a matching pair of white panties. Itachi devoured the sight of her long, lean legs that led up to the hidden treasure between them.

"You too," Mitsuki said, glancing at him from under her eyelashes. She walked up to him, her fingers hooking at the hem of his pants. Before Itachi could react, she tugged them over his hips and let them fall to the floor. Then they were both standing in just their underwear.

Mitsuki's arms came around his neck and she pulled him in for a deep, open mouthed kiss. Itachi smirked at her eagerness, running his hands down her bare waist, and relishing the feeling of silk smooth skin under his palm. Their tongues searched each others mouths, stroking heatedly against one another. Mitsuki was soon pressed flushed to Itachi, the swell of her breasts pushing up against his chest, and thighs rubbing his erection - driving him crazy and causing his blood to rush south. He slowly started to advance on her, making her take a step after step backwards till the back of her knees hit the bed.

Itachi pulled away from their passionate kissing to search Mitsuki's eyes for any signs that she wished to stop. But what he got was her pulling him down on top of her, landing him hovering above her on his elbows. She laughed at his surprised expression, but was silenced a second later by Itachi's tongue invading her mouth.

Unable to resist, Mitsuki ran her hands down his chest as they kissed, enjoying what she found there. She felt Itachi's fingers glide over her stomach and down the side of her thigh before he rested his hand there, his thumb gently stroking circles into her skin. While his hand traveled south, so did his lips. He trailed chaste kisses down the column of her neck, stopping when he reached the dip where her neck met shoulder.

Mitsuki's hands smoothed over his back as he took the sensitive flesh their between his lips, gently sucking and licking, being careful to keep the chain of her necklace out of the way. She made noises in the back of her throat and shut her eyes tight, feeling the unfamiliar tingles that shot through her body, and left her hot.

"Mitsuki," He whispered against her skin before he drew back and stared down at her. The hand on her leg slowly crawled back up, over her side and under her back to the hook of her bra. Knowing he was silently questioning her if she wanted to continue, she propped herself onto her elbows and gave him a nod. Using both his hands, he leaned back onto his heels, straddling her thighs, and removed her bra.

His eyes took in her pert breasts and swollen nipples that were just begging to be touched. He saw Mitsuki's blush as he leaned down to kiss passionately, and he gave her a reassuring smile before their lips met. His hands trailed to her front, and as gently as he could, he cupped her breast in his open palm.

Mitsuki's body responded immediately to his action. She felt her nipples tighten as heat pooled between her legs. The sensation was brand new to her, and she found her head falling backwards while her lips parted to release a soft moan. The pads of his thumbs started to stroke her hardened nipples, drawling little gasps of air from her red lips.

Itachi watched with hooded eyes at Mitsuki's tantalizing responses. She didn't seem to notice that she was arching her back and pushing her breasts into his hands even more, and it aroused him to no end. When he pinched her sensitive buds, she let out the sexiest sound he had heard yet, and it struck him right in the groin. Unable to control himself, he leaned down and attached his lips to one of her erect nipples, tweaking the other with his free hand.

"Itachi!" She gasped, feeling his tongue on her chest made the heat between her legs increase. She collapsed fully onto her back, and tangled her hands into his hair, gripping it lightly. His hand was suddenly slipping between her thighs, which where closed tightly as she tried to ease the burning there, and he cupped her. Almost instinctively, she grounded her hips into the heel of his palm. She released a small cry at the pleasure the action brought her.

Itachi's head was reeling. For some reason, the fact that he was the one to show her what pleasure was for the first time was arousing. He got to see her in the depths of passion as she wantonly and eagerly responded to him.

Itachi switched menstruations, licking and sucking her other nipple. He used his hands to part her thighs so he was kneeling between them with her long legs on the either sides of his hip. His hand returned to cup her mound, and his fingers felt the wetness of her panties as he touched her through the fabric.

Mitsuki panted his name, her head tossed to the side as she tried to get a hold of the desire that was consuming her. But with Itachi touching her down _there_, she figured it was an impossible task. His fingers pushed her panties aside, and he slipped his fingers past it so he could touch her without a single barrier in his way.

Itachi was now staring down at her, having stopped lavishing her chest so he could watch her reactions. Mitsuki caught his eyes for just a second, before his finger intruded into her most private cavern, and then she shut her eyes tight from the slight pain it brought.

"I'm sorry." Itachi whispered softly by her ear. She felt his feather light kisses trail over her lips, cheeks, and neck as he tried to comfort her. Mitsuki winced when another digit entered her, stretching her opening painfully. Silence fell upon them, and she knew Itachi was worrying about her, so with a shaky breath, she opened her eyes to look at him.

"I'm okay." Mitsuki said with a tiny smile. "It's just uncomfortable. Please, don't stop."

Itachi continued to regard her with concern in his eyes, but said, "Just tell me if the pain's too much."

Mitsuki nodded, her hands untangling from his hair to rest palms facing up beside her head. Holding eye contact, Itachi started moving his fingers in and out of her as gently as he could. He saw her lips tremble, whether from pain of pleasure, he wasn't sure, but he hoped for the second.

Itachi removed his fingers, now covered in her nectar, and brought it to his lips for a taste. Mitsuki watched him, transfixed, as he cleansed them without batting an eye. In fact, his eyes seemed to get darker with desire.

With some help, he was able to toss her panties aside, closely followed by his boxers. Itachi settled onto his elbows as he fit his body against hers, her legs cradling his hips. Mitsuki's breath hitched when she felt his erection hard between her thighs while Itachi let out a low moan.

He briefly glanced down as he positioned his member to her opening. "Mitsuki," Itachi said softly. She gave him a nod, and he leaned down to kiss as he slowly started to guide himself into her. Mitsuki whimpered, turning her head to the side and biting her bottom lip. "I'm sorry…" Itachi whispered, his lips grazing over the column of her throat. He moved his hands the ones by her head and entwined their fingers tightly together. Listening to her small gasps brought another kind of pain to him, and he buried his lips to her neck, trying his best to distract her.

But soon he was breathing heavily against her skin as the pressure around his length tightened more and more the further in her he went. Making a quick decision, Itachi dung his knees into the mattress and angled his hips. With a quick thrust and shaky groan, he broke through her barrier and sheathed himself fully into her.

Mitsuki felt a moment of sharp pain that ripped a gasp from her mouth and made her grip tighten around his hands, but it eventually ebbed into a dull throb with Itachi distracting her by lavishing her breasts with his lips.

Hearing her small moans return, Itachi rocked his hips against hers which caused both their backs to arch at the blinding streak of pleasure it sent through their bodies. "Itachi," Mitsuki panted, her eyes shut closed and head tossed to the side. Encouraged, Itachi did it again, and again, and again – the pleasure only increasing.

It soon became less controlled, and more primal. Grinding their hips together, their groans and moans filled the room with the occasional call of each others names in the heat of passion.

"Don't move." Itachi said huskily, and with a bit of difficulty when the pleasure just wasn't enough, as he stilled above her. Mitsuki did so, but with a whimper and a half hearted wiggle of her hips. She felt him retreat from her cavern and she whined at him, wrapping her legs around his waist. Itachi chuckled, giving her a smirk, quickly followed by him thrusting back into her.

Mitsuki lips parted in a silent scream, her eyes shutting closed while her back arched off the bed simultaneously. Itachi's head fell to her shoulder as he struggled to continue thrusting in and out of her through the intense pleasure that was slowly starting to drown his senses.

Through it all, their hands remained entwined as they made love for the first time.

Mitsuki didn't know what was coming over her, but the pressure in her lower region of her body was starting to become too much. She could feel him – feel his member rubbing against the walls of her womanhood and creating a delicious friction that only added to the pressure. He filled something in her, and made her feel whole. With Itachi, Mitsuki felt complete.

"Itachi…" Mitsuki whimpered as she tried to hold_ it_ in. _It_,being the unfamiliar heat that was slowly consuming her.

"Let go." Itachi whispered, sounding as if in pain. His hand snuck between their joined bodies and touched a sensitive part of her there that sent her tumbling over the edge with a scream of his name. She felt her womanhood clench and unclench violently around him against her will. At the same time, she threw her head back and arched her back as she came for the first time.

With a long groan, Itachi's whole body shuddered, his hips pumping the final few times as he released his essence inside of her, the tight walls of her cavern only prolonging his climax. Breathless and trembling slightly, he pulled out of her as gently as he could, before laying his body fully on top of her.

Mitsuki gave a satisfied sigh, practically purring at him. She slipped her hands out of his to run them down his back, sticky with his sweat, as were their entwined limbs. "We need a shower." She commented with a giggle. Itachi agreed, nuzzling the side of her neck as he smiled.

"Itachi…?" Mitsuki asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes." He kissed her softly on the lips, wondering how she could be shy after what they just experienced together.

A red tint came to her cheeks, "I'm hungry."

_Please reveiw! I really love hearing from you guys! ~OtakuSoul_


	20. Chapter 20

_Hey guys, I'm going to a church retreat this week and won't be able to work on Mixed Emotions during the time . Please be patient with me; the next chapter will be out in two weeks. So sorry, but I hope you guys are having a great summer.__  
I'm glad a lot of you guys enjoyed the last chapter XP Especially those who reveiwed - Azura Soul Reaver, GaarasMyBoyzz, Itachi's-Okami-Nariko, , Reaper-and-ChuckNorris, and Lexa - thank you for continuously leaving a reveiw! _

* * *

Chapter 20~

"I'm hungry." Mitsuki blushed, glancing up at him from under her eyelashes. Itachi laughed, not a chuckle, but actual _laughter_ as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. And although she was overjoyed to hear the sound from his lips, it only made her face heat up more. "Itachi…" She whined, pouting.

His laughs died down to a chuckle, and he finally drew back to give her a warm, genuine smile, "Sorry." His fingers traced the side of her face as he gazed at her with a soft, loving expression.

Mitsuki smiled _his_ smile; the one that was reserved for him, feeling secure and cherished with him. Itachi kissed her chastely, his lips lingering there for a moment longer before he leaned up on his elbows and lifted himself off of her. He settled on his side beside her, and she turned so they were facing each other, her arms adjusting to cover her naked chest.

Itachi sighed lightly, running a gentle hand down her arm, to the dip of her waist and over the flare of her hips. Mitsuki scooted closer to him, enjoying the caress as they basked in the aftermath of their love.

That was when her hunger made itself known with a very unfeminine growl of her stomach. Mitsuki's face went pink and she buried her face into the side of his neck while Itachi laughed. "Shut up." She muttered half heartedly, the corner of her lips curling up in smile.

"Alright," He smirked, placing a kiss on her temple, "We'll go to a nearby village and get something to eat."

Mitsuki made a noise in the back of her throat, in her own way, agreeing with him. As discreetly as she could, she stretched her back and legs out before sitting up, angled slightly to the side so Itachi didn't see anything.

"Where are you going?" He asked curiously. He sat up, and shifted his body so he could wrap his arms around her middle, his chest pressing against her smooth back.

Mitsuki blushed, her shoulder hunching a bit as she tried to hide from him. In a small, shy voice she said, "To take a shower."

Itachi frowned, resting his chin on her shoulder. He held her body close to his chest, but he could feel her trying to put a space between them, and it made his heart clench. "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know." Mitsuki fumbled over her words as she glanced down at her clasped hands that were placed on her naked thighs which were pressed tightly together. "It just feels... different? I guess..."

"After all that, and you're still so innocent." Itachi could help but smile, "And I wouldn't have it any other way." Mitsuki glanced over her shoulder at him, warmed by his words. She saw his smile, and it made her heart flutter in her chest. Itachi gently guided her by her chin so he could press his lips to hers in a loving kiss.

"You're so beautiful, Mitsuki." Itachi whispered against her lips, rubbing a hand up and down her arm in hopes to coax her. "Please, don't hide yourself… At least not from me."

It was practically a plea, and Mitsuki found herself melting. She started to relax, her arms falling to her side as she turned towards him. Itachi pushed her hair behind her ear with a handsome smile, his thumb gliding across her delicate bottom lip. She gazed at him with beautiful dark orbs full of adoration as she ran her hands down the sides of his neck and to his chest. Her eyes followed the trail her hands went, stopping at where they rested over his strong beating heart.

Itachi arched an eyebrow when he saw her eyes wander farther down…

Mitsuki looked up at him with a start, her face a scarlet red, "S-Sorry!" Itachi laughed, silently rejoicing the fact that he had _someone_ that brought him such happiness as he held her close while she hid her face behind her hands.

"It's alright. Look all you want." The Uchiha said humorously, a teasing grin upon his lips.

Mitsuki nudged him, hating the fact that his laughter came at the expense of her continuously embarrassing herself. He ran a soothing hand through her silk locks, telling her without words that he didn't mean to offend her. But of course she already knew that.

"Will you take a shower with me?" Mitsuki asked as confidently as she could, but a blush still came to her cheeks.

"You don't even have to ask." Itachi smiled; a soft, true smile like always. He led her by entwined hands to the bathroom connected to their room. In no time they were under the spray of water, their soap scum hands running over each others bodies with innocent delicacy.

When all was done, and both of them were clean, Itachi had Mitsuki leaning against the shower wall with the water just lightly soaking them. She sighed as his hands drifted over her most intimate areas, her head tilting back while her lips parted. She let out a breathless moan when he attached his mouth over the sensitive skin above her pulse point, and let his hands play with her pert breasts.

Mitsuki's own hands wandered, over his firm chest, nails teasingly scrapping over his taunt nipples which earned her a small hiss. They traveled lower, past his impressive abs to his aroused member. She heard his sharp intake of air when she wrapped her fingers around his stiff erection.

His hands relocated to grip her hips as she stated to… familiarize herself with what she had grasped in her hands. The red tint that graced her cheeks was inevitable while she touched him, listening to his sexy moans as she did so.

"Mitsuki..." He panted; catching her wrists and making her stop her menstruations.

"Itachi." She couldn't help but smirk back. She flicked her thumb across the head of his member, and was delighted at his response; a gasp from his lips and an unconscious thrust of his hips. She purred deep in her throat, feeling as if she held power over the great Shinobi before her.

"Please…" Itachi groaned, his forehead resting on her shoulder while his eyes were shut tight.

"Yes?" Mitsuki whispered seductively by his ear.

He didn't say a word, but spoke through his actions. She let him remove her hands from his firm length and place them on his shoulders. His lips went back to worshiping her body, kissing her skin and whatever was in the line of fire as he sunk onto his knees. This included her breasts, which he lavished till her nipples were a dark red.

Her hands were already tangled in his onyx locks when he got to his knees. She looked down at him with half lidded eyes, watching him as he gave her body a good sweep of his eyes. He gazed at her with hooded, passionate dark orbs that promised her an experience like no other.

It was honestly,_ nothing_ like she had _ever_ experienced before.

Itachi's hands sensuously ran over her legs, soft like silk, and he pushed then apart. Licking his lips, he parted the folds of her womanhood. He glanced up at her, smirking at the desire filled expression upon her face, then returned his gaze to her most private area. The curls of her pubic hairs lightly tickled his face as he lapped at the aroused piece of flesh between her folds.

Mitsuki response was immediate. Her knees buckled on their own accord while she gasped at the pleasure that shoot through her whole body all the way to her toes. Itachi repeated the action, and she repositioned herself so she wouldn't tumble to the floor, one hand gripping his shoulder, the other tightly fisted in the strands of his hair.

Mitsuki felt like she was literally melting. Her body was on fire, the pit in her stomach an inferno. The steam from the shower of water wasn't helping either. But through it all, she didn't wish for it to stop. The pleasure running through her, making her toes curl and back arch off the wall, was breathtaking - the man causing this feeling even more so.

Itachi's fingers joined in, two digits slipping into her moist, hot cavern. He shuddered at how wet she was, and how tightly her walls were gripping onto his fingers. With a renewed enthusiasm, he brought her over the edge with a combination of his mouth and fingers that had her screaming his name when she fell over that edge.

He relocated his hands to hold onto her hips so she wouldn't fall – he could feel the way her body was shaking as she settled down from her release. His tongue traced her opening, gathering the sweet nectar that leaked out. He gave a satisfied hum at the intoxicating taste of her essence, his tongue delving into her for more of it.

"Itachi…" Mitsuki moaned, her hips bucking again as the coil in her stomach returned. With one last final lick, he stood up, pressing his body fully against hers. She whined, feeling his hard member rubbing the side of her hip and wishing it to be somewhere else.

Itachi hooked his hand under her right thigh, and lifted it so it was wrapped around his hip, baring her open it him. He pressed her higher against the shower wall while he guided his erection to her entrance. Their eyes meet, and Itachi thrust up into her that exact moment.

Mitsuki gasped – a high pitched moan, as he filled her to the hilt. With his hands secured to her hips, he started pumping in and out of her. The new position had them finding their release in a matter of heated, lust filled minutes.

When they were both sated, Itachi pulled out of her gently before setting her leg back down. They cleaned themselves of their mixed fluids, then finally shut the water off and stepped out.

"Wow." Mitsuki breathed as he wrapped a towel around her.

Itachi chuckled, and he embraced her for a long kiss, unable to merely dismiss what had just happened. "You said it."

Her face flushed even more as she said, "So… Dinner?"

OoOoO

"… It's as simple as that." Orochimaru smiled, but it was far from innocent, just teetering near creepy.

Sasuke studied him with narrowed eyes, knowing with the S-Nin that there was always a catch, "What are you not telling me?"

"Well…" He drawled, his unhuman tongue sneaking out lick his lips. "The jutsu will remove _all_ her memories. There's just no way for me to just make her forget a certain someone."

The Uchiha seethed, his Sharingan eyes shifting, "You said-!"

The snake held a silencing hand up, "The memories are still there, it's not possible to actually _rid_ of them, just bury them. All you have to do is be around her long enough and she'll eventually remember you."

"What else?" Sasuke muttered after considering his words.

"There's always the chance that the jutsu will falter. In other words, she may regain her memories, but I can easily fix that." Orochimaru smirked at his student, "So? Are we ready to proceed?"

Sasuke didn't have to ponder the answer. "Yes."

_Please reveiw~ OtakuSoul (Again, sorry for the upcoming wait!)_


	21. Chapter 21

_I'm back! Sorry about the wait! Thank you to Azura Soul Reaver, GaarasMyBoyss, Itachi's-Okami-Nariko, and gaaraofthefunk13 for the reviews! I really appreciate them!_

* * *

Chapter 21~

The only thought running through the fleeting Kunoichi's mind was to get the hell out of the area. She had accidentally stumbled upon a camp of rogue Ninjas on her way back to the hideout. She blamed her horrible sense of direction.

And the news she had received when she visited a doctor in the village she was just in. Just a moment ago, she had been so delirious with happiness and excitement, that she didn't pay attention to where she was going.

Which led her to her to this predicament.

Currently, Mitsuki had… she couldn't even keep track of the multiple numbers of Shinobi that were chasing after her. _'I'm so dead…'_

Adrenaline was pumping through her, coursing throughout her whole body, and thankfully it made her run faster. She could barely hear their rude yells now, something she was insanely grateful for. But it didn't mean they weren't still after her.

Mitsuki tried to strategize a plan, but all she came up with was to continue running till she lost them. She had already determined that it would be a lost fight if she tried to face them in combat – there was just one of her and too many of them; it was common sense.

So, she was going to keep running… Sadly, she didn't have the best stamina. Even with the three years that had passed since she was a Genin, her stamina was still her weakness. She knew, sooner or later, she would run out of energy, but at the moment she tried not to think about it.

'_I'm so dead…'_

A mile later, Mitsuki almost collapsed in dread when she saw someone heading towards her. At first she thought it was another enemy, and she drew her katana to just defend herself if needed, but continue her path forward.

Mitsuki could have fallen to her knees in relief when the shadow of the stranger passed her entirely to attack the men behind her.

She would have too, but she figured if the person was kind enough to save her, she would have to return the favor. With a quick launch off of a tree trunk, she charged in the opposite direction to help her savior.

The pursuers' expressions were almost comical, for none of them expected the sudden attack. Mitsuki handled all the men that came after her, but she didn't fail to notice that the stranger helped her out. She took out her last man with a well aimed kick to the head – it didn't seem necessary to kill him since he wasn't that much of a treat, similar to a few others. But of course she ended a few lives, not that it delighted her or anything.

With a tired sigh, she sheathed her katana while turning to finally take a look at the Shinobi that saved her life.

Somehow, a small part of her already knew who it was.

"Sasuke," Mitsuki greeted with a warm smile. It was so easy to forget that just less than a month ago Sasuke threatened Itachi… In fact, she did.

"Mitsuki," A tiny smile curled his lips without Sasuke realizing. He walked up to her, noticing how her hands were on her hips and her shoulders were slightly hunched in exhaustion. "You okay?"

"Tired," She dismissed with a small grimace, "Kind of makes me feel unfit."

"You look perfect." Sasuke complemented, and hid his annoyance and jealousy when he saw it had no effect on her. _'Does she truly love Itachi…?'_

"Thanks," Mitsuki smiled lightly, unaware of the Uchiha's intentions. She raised a fine brow when he stopped right in front of her, the dark look in his eyes tipping her off. "Sasuke?" She asked curiously. She held her ground when he lifted a hand and tucked strands of her hair behind her ear.

"Mitsuki…" Sasuke whispered softly, emotion dripping off her name.

"Sasuke," Mitsuki sighed solemnly, because the way he said her name was the same as how Itachi said it.

Sasuke knew what she was going to say, and it would have been too much for him. To hear that she no longer loved him, that she could never be with him. His heart ached for her, his unrequited love stinging the deepest part of him. "I'm sorry." He whispered before she could finish what she had to say.

"What-?" Mitsuki's eyes went wide – she read what he was planning to do through his eyes. She took a retreating step backwards, ready to sprint for it, but she never made it that far.

Sasuke caught her before she could run, and he knocked her unconscious with a quick blow to the back of her neck. She fell into his arms, and he stared at the top of her raven haired head for a moment as guilt came over him. His arms tightened around her, and he held her tenderly as he buried his face in her silk locks.

"I love you, Mitsuki." He whispered to no one. "Please understand."

~O~O~

"Mitsuki?" He pushed the door opened, but was greeted with an empty room. Itachi tried not to let his emotions consume him just yet as he turned around and continued to search the hideout for his lover. She hadn't been waiting him at the usual spot, and he was _hoping_ it was because she had lost track of time.

A few minutes later, Itachi was still empty handed, and he was starting to feel as if he his worries were drowning him. When he crossed paths with Deidara, he immediately questioned, "Where's Mitsuki?"

"She's been gone the whole day on a mission, yeah." The blonde answered quickly, shying away from the intense look in the Uchiha's eyes.

Without responding back, Itachi turned shiftily and headed in the direction of the Leader's office with plans to search for her.

'_Please be okay, Mitsuki…'_

~O~O~

"Will she be in pain?" Sasuke asked as unemotionally as he could, but it was obvious he cared for the unconscious Kunoichi laying on top of the steel table.

"She won't remember any of it when she wakes up." Orochimaru dismissed. He performed a series of hand signs, and a dark green chakra surrounded his right hand. He placed the hand on the girl's forehead and watched as the chakra drifted down his hand and seeped into her skin.

Sasuke stood beside the table, his hand entwined with one of hers. His eyes narrowed when he saw the small signs of discomfort and pain cross her face while the chakra continued to pour into her. "What are you doing?" The Uchiha questioned suddenly, seeing Orochimaru bend down over Mitsuki with his hand still placed on her forehead.

The snake smirked, but didn't give a response. Before Sasuke could interfere, Orochimaru opened his mouth wide, and sunk his fangs into the girl's soft neck.

Mitsuki awoke with a scream.

OoOoO

Two days.

That was how long Sasuke had been sitting by her bed and watching as her body twisted and convulsed in pain as the curse seal settled in.

When he saw Orochimaru sink his fangs in _his_ Mitsuki's neck, Sasuke's vision was immediately clouded in red. Never had he had as strong of a desire to end the man's life then at that moment. But what he hated, and what would probably haunt him, was that he had to _watch_ and_ listen_ to her screams, unable to stop the S-Nin because he didn't want Mitsuki to get hurt.

He remembered, as soon as Orochimaru had pulled away from her quivering body, he had him by the neck. Through clenched teeth, Sasuke threatened the snake, but the creature only smirked and whispered, "You said you'd do _anything_."

Sasuke ran his hands over his face, burying the memory to the furthest part of his mind. He glanced down at the unconscious Kunoichi, before standing to re-soak the towel on her forehead. He took a seat beside her on the bed when he was done, his eyes glued to her pale face.

"Mitsuki," Sasuke whispered, hoping that maybe, just maybe, she could hear him. "Please, wake up."

OoOoO

The three days following Mitsuki's disappearance, Itachi refused to accept any missions. Which no one was surprised about – what surprised them was that the Leader actually allowed this. Who would have thought?

Amongst the members of the Akatsuki, Mitsuki was seen as the baby of the group, since she was the newest and youngest member. Therefore, the others were somewhat protective of her, even though they didn't show it. Whenever they were free, or while on a mission, they were searching for any signs of her or Orochimaru.

The one thing that pissed Itachi off was that Sasuke had planned it out perfectly; because through it all, Itachi was _suffering_.

Mitsuki was his light. She was the one, and only thing that brought him emotions other than hate, and pain caused by the cruel life as a Shinobi. Life looked dull and bleak to him now, almost not worth living.

Happiness, laughter, love… It was all because of Mitsuki

He had been given a taste of heaven in the form of an angel and he didn't want it to end. He didn't want her to leave him – ever. Most of all, he didn't – couldn't lose her.

Itachi had never felt so _alone_ without Mitsuki by his side. It was hard for him to fall asleep knowing she wasn't with him, and to dream of her only to wake up in despair when he realized she wasn't there. It was for that reason why he hadn't received enough sleep in the past few days; instead he focused all his energy and time in looking for her.

Itachi wasn't going to give up, no matter how long it was going to take him. There was just no way he as going to lose his one love.

~O~O~

Sasuke was out of his chair, and kneeling beside her as soon as he saw her body move. "Mitsuki," He whispered, his hand cupping the side of her face and bringing her eyes to meet his. He smiled - a relieved, loving smile.

But the girl showed no signs of recognition, not by the sight of him, or even by her own name. "Who are you?" She asked, her throat hoarse.

Sasuke tried not the let his disappoint or hurt show, but if it had been the true Mitsuki, she would have still seen it in his eyes. "My name's Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sasuke…" She repeated, testing the name on her tongue. Her eyes narrowed at him, and Sasuke wondered if she remembered. Then she asked in a softer, more curious voice, "Do I… know you?"

"Yeah, you do." Staring deep into her dark brown orbs, Sasuke said, "We're lovers."

_Please review! I want to hear you thoughts! ~OtakuSoul_


	22. Chapter 22

_Thank you to Reaper-and-ChuckNorris, Azura Soul Reaver, GaarasMyBoyzz, gaaraofthesunk13, , Itachi's-Okami-Nariko, bleepbloopblurp, icyprincess1, and EclipseCrystal for the reviews. I'm so happy that I have new readers joining us, and even more so that you guys reviewed! - Thank you so much! ^^_

* * *

Chapter 22~

Two lovers were laying in a tangled mess of sheets, stark naked. Their legs were entwined in the most suggestive way, as the woman, with her silk raven hair that flowed just past her shoulders, rested on top of her partner in the aftermath of their love making.

The man, with his luring onyx eyes and handsomely beautiful face, smiled at her, his fingers running lazily through her hair. The dazzling smile she gave him in return made his heart flutter in his chest, and at the same time, warmed him to his very soul.

"I love you, Mitsuki." He said, truth in every word. He hand cupped the side of her face, and he was delighted to see her lean into his touch.

"I love you, too, Itachi."

xXx

Itachi woke up in a cold sweat. He tossed the blanket off of him and got up to sit at the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. He shut his eyes tight from the tears that were inevitably threatening to fall.

It was like this every single time. He tried – he tried _so_ hard to not allow himself to dream, because it only brought him heartache when he realized that was all it was – a dream. A wish to have his love return to him.

He missed her. So much so that it felt as if there was a part of _him_ that was missing.

He glanced at the window and calculated he had gotten about five hours of sleep – the most he had received the past week. Knowing he wasn't going to get any more, he stood and started to dress.

Minutes later, he was leaving the inn and continuing his journey west, towards the Hidden Village of Rock.

OoOoO

"Sasuke," Mitsuki smiled a sweet, caring smile as soon as she spotted him.

The young Uchiha's eyes lit up, despite his curiosity. "What are you doing out here?" He asked, referring to her being outside and a mile away from the hideout when he told her that it was 'dangerous'.

"Waiting for you, of course." She stepped into his open arms, her lips easily finding his. "Welcome back."

Sasuke smiled this time, a small curl of his lips. "Thank you." Entwining his fingers with hers, they headed back towards the hideout hidden inside one of many mountains located in the Country of Earth.

"So? What did you have to do today?" Mitsuki asked in her usual cheerful way.

Sasuke helped her up over a rock edge as they started climbing the mountain before he replied, "I had to check in on our spies."

"Fun," She drawled teasingly.

"Very," He retorted back with a smirk. Sasuke had to smile, even if it was still small, at how easy and enjoyable it was to talk with Mitsuki. How the sound of her voice brought a warmth to him that he couldn't explain.

For the past three years, he had been completely alone without a single companion. Next to that, his _master_– Sasuke couldn't help but sneer at the title for the monstrous snake – did everything in his power make hate, and Sasuke's own revenge the only things that ruled over the young Uchiha.

But he had Mitsuki; even if not in the flesh and by his side, she was always there - in his mind, and in his heart. And somehow, Sasuke didn't fall into that darkness, he may have trended the fine line, but he never surrendered to it.

Mitsuki let out a small cry when her foot slipped, but Sasuke quickly caught her around the waist and hoisted her the rest of the way up. She giggled then at her clumsiness, and thanked him, while Sasuke smiled at her actions.

They both knew it was faster and less troublesome to just use their Ninja training and jump from one rock to another, instead of climbing the hard way, but neither of them cared, because they got to spend more time together.

Kabuto was waiting for them by the entrance - an opening in the rock side that looked like a small cave at first glance. His arms were crossed over his chest as he leaned back against the rock wall, seeming impatient like always. "What took so long?" His eyes locked on Mitsuki and the corner of his lips twitched. "Well, it doesn't matter now. You're to leave as soon as possible and head to the Hidden Village of Sand – the Akatsuki have made a move and we need to know what they are doing." The white haired Shinobi turned and headed back into the darkness of the cave. "That means today." He commented over his shoulder, the hint obvious.

"He's kind of creepy." Mitsuki said under her breath.

Sasuke smirked in amusement, before asking, "Will you walk with me?"

"Of course." She smiled radiantly at her companion as he gave her a loving kiss on the lips.

~O~O~

As soon as Sasuke was packed for his trip, they left the hideout. Mitsuki accompanied him as far as to the border of the Country of Earth and Sand, where they bid farewell till the following day when he would return.

So she watched his retreating form from where she sat perched on higher ground, waving at him whenever he turned to look at her. It wasn't until he disappeared into the clouds of roaring sand that Mitsuki finally moved from her spot.

'_Now… where to go…?' _She wondered idly. There was no way going back to the hideout – not when she would be alone with Orochimaru and all his inhuman experiments. Who knew what he would do to her if she fell asleep and was left defenseless… Mitsuki shivered, remembering when she accidentally stumbled upon one his test subjects. Sasuke had to hold her through the night, soothing her with soft words.

Maybe she could visit Iwagakure, the hidden village of the country. _'Yeah, that sounds nice… spend the night at a hot spring…' _

Mitsuki hummed in approval, and started towards the village.

~O~O~

It was evening when Rakuto arrived at the Hidden Village of Rock. The first thing he did was scoop for any information on where Orochimaru may be hiding. And surprisingly, he received some - although they were mostly rumors, it was all he had to go on.

Rakuto ended up deciding to stop at the village and rest for the night – he _needed_to get some sleep, even though he knew the pain that would befall him in the morning. He was hoping that he was exhausted enough to the point where he could fall into a dreamless sleep.

The silver haired Shinobi wandered around the village, looking for a decent place to stay for the night. His feet were slightly dragging behind him, but he didn't care.

It had been a total of three weeks since he last saw Mitsuki. Last held her in his arms and breathed in her scent. Kissed her soundlessly and basked in her love for him…

Lost in his sorrow, Rakuto turned a corner without looking and bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." A soft, sweet voice said.

Rakuto's heart stopped for a moment as he recalled the same caring voice belonging to his love. He got a quick glance of dark hair, fair skin, and brown eyes before the woman continued walking, leaving him behind with a numb feeling inside.

Her name slipped from his lips in a soft, desperate whisper as he watched her retreating back, "_Mitsuki…_"

Hearing her name in the wind, Mitsuki turned and caught the eyes of the man she had bumped into, regarding him with a questioning expression. She studied his face, doing her best to recall who the person was.

He had slightly long silver hair and stunning blue eyes, but for some reason, it reminded her of another man that stood at the same exact height with raven hair and onyx eyes who she also couldn't remember the name of.

"Umm, do I know you?" Mitsuki finally asked, moving back to the mysterious man. She caught the emotions that flashed through his dark eyes; hurt, pain, despair… but she didn't understand why. "Excuse me?" She murmured when he didn't answer, but continued to look at her with an empty stare.

"You don't recognize me?" The stranger whispered in a low, broken voice.

Mitsuki shook her head slowly, feeling guilty. "No, I'm sorry."

He broke eye contact with her, taking a deep, uneven breath of air and releasing it shakily. She could easily read the sadness it had brought him to learn she didn't remember him, and she truly wished to ease his pain.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Rakuto." He responded back, and his ocean blue eyes carefully studied her reaction. He was disapointed when he didn't see a single sign of recognition.

"I'm really sorry, but I just don't think I've ever met you." Mitsuki gave him a small, solemn smile. "You must be looking for someone else."

"I see…" Rakuto murmured, not at all believing what she said. He knew his Mitsuki when he saw her, and the beautiful woman before him was her. She just didn't remember for some reason.

Then again, Mitsuki had been held by Orochimaru, and he understood it was possible for the S-Nin to have erased her memories, like the ANBU sometimes did to witnesses. But the memories were never really wiped clean, just buried to the farthest part of the mind – Itachi knew since he was once an ANBU himself.

He also knew how to make her recall her lost memories. It would take a bit of time, but it was entirely possible.

"You're name's Uchiha Mitsuki, correct?" Rakuto asked in a gentle, patient voice.

"Yeah," Her eyes furrowed in wonder, "How…?"

"We know each other." He responded in the same tone, his breathtaking eyes softening. "But it seems you have forgotten."

"Yes," Mitsuki nodded, "I was in a coma from a serious head injury."

"I see." He gave her a small, comforting smile. For some reason, it tugged at her heart. "How about we talk over dinner?"

Mitsuki wished she wasn't so open to the idea, "Alright."

_Please review! ~OtakuSoul_


	23. Chapter 23

_Sorry about the last short chapter. I know you guys were disappointed – I was too, but I've been having troubles with writer's block and I have no idea how to get over it . So, please, bear with me, and I'll do my best.  
As always, a big thank you to those who reviewed - GaarasMyBoyzz, Ray-nee-chan, Azura Soul Reaver, gaaraofthefunk13, icyprincess1, alexaa, Luxord's Xigbar, Animelover0234, killah bee, midnightangelxoxo, and booberry123! Woww! So many people! ^^ I was so delighted to find out that there were new readers, or at least new people who reviewed. _

* * *

Chapter 23~

Rakuto treated her to dinner, and in return she answered all the questions he had about what she had been doing since she lost her memoties. Of course, she left out everything related to Sasuke and Orochimaru.

For some reason, Mitsuki trusted him.

It made no sense, considering that he was nothing but a stranger, even though he said otherwise. Logically, she should have immediantly turned away from this man and gone to Sasuke to ask him if she really did know this person. But she felt she didn't need to.

"So, we were partners when I lived in Kirigakure?"

"Companions." The way he said that; whispered softly, but with a hint of sorrow, brought an ache to her heart.

"It seems like there's more to it." Mitsuki said gently.

"There is." Rakuto agreed quietly, seeming as if lost in his own thoughts. But she refused to disturb him, so she sat their silently and tried to remember.

Rakuto glanced up at the raven haired beauty before him, his heart clenching at the fact that she wasn't _his_Mitsuki. All he wanted to do was gather in his arms and hold her through the night – but that was impossible.

To be so close… yet so far away. He could have laughed at the cruel irony.

"We can finish talking tomorrow." Rakuto suddenly said, breaking the silence. "Where are you staying tonight?"

Mitsuki glanced at him, wondering what emotion it was that she heard in his voice. But he was purposely looking away from her, hiding his face by standing and turning his back to her.

"You'll be okay tonight?" He asked again over his shoulder.

"Yes," She nodded slowly, her eyes narrowing at the back of his head as she tried to understand why his sudden change of composure.

"Then, goodnight." Rakuto said almost dismissively. He walked out onto the street, the moon high above him in the star filled night sky. He tried so hard not to look back at his love, the one who was causing the terrible pain in his chest, but he had to leave, had to get away from her. The ache – it was too much.

_Oh, how he missed her!_

Rakuto truly thought he could have done it; slowly make her remember, piece by piece. But just being beside her, secretly loving her while she knew nothing of it…

'_You win, Sasuke…'_ He couldn't help but think bitterly as he glared up at the bright, stunning moon.

"Wait! Rakuto!" Mitsuki didn't understand the feelings that came over her when she saw him walk away from her. She felt numb, cold, maybe even empty inside, and she couldn't grasp why.

She hadn't been thinking when she shot out of her chair and ran out after him. Not even as she neared him without slowing down, launching herself right at him. Thankfully, he was quick and caught her in open arms despite his surprise.

Mitsuki immediately had her face buried in the hollow of his neck, eyes shut tight as the strange emotions washed over her. "I'm sorry I can't remember, but please, I'll try my best!"

Rakuto was momentarily speechless when he heard her desperate plea, unable to believe that she reached out to him. But it was gone in a second. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to his chest. "I'm sorry." He whispered softly by her ear, "It's not your fault. It's just hard seeing you when you don't remember me…"

"Help me remember." She murmured, her lips brushing against his skin, sending a shiver done his back.

"If you wish…" He said gently, his hand instinctively smoothing over her hair.

Mitsuki nodded, before drawing back to look him in the eyes, "Please."

Who was he to deny his one love?

"Of course." Rakuto resigned with a small smile.

She returned the smile, her arms going around his middle as she tucked her head in the crook of his neck. For some unknown reason, being held so dearly by this man, made a sense of nostalgia come over her.

The words slipped out of her mouth without her meaning to, "Thank you, Itachi."

Mitsuki felt him stiffen as she pulled away. "I'm sorry." She muttered, her eyes furrowed in confusion, "I don't know why I called you that."

"Do you remember?" Rakuto asked instead, a hint of urgency, "Uchiha Itachi?"

Her eyes widened at his sudden question, but more so because of the name. "Uchiha?" She repeated, her head tilting to the side. But then she shook her head, "I only know a Sasuke."

The disappointment was so obvious; Mitsuki hid her wince at his crestfallen expression. "Maybe you can start with him." She suggested as gently as she could, placing a comforting hand on his upper arm.

Rakuto gave her a nod, his eyes falling closed in defeat. A sad, understanding smile came to her lips, "Do you have a place to stay?"

He shook his head no, and she took his hand in hers, guiding him to the inn she was staying at.

~O~O~

"How do you feel?" Mitsuki asked as soon as Rakuto entered her room.

"Better. Thank you." He sat down beside her on the bed, noticing the way her still damp hair curled temptingly around her neck – not that she seemed to notice.

They had arrived at the village's local hot spring and separated into their own rooms to take a nice, relaxing dip in the spring. Although on Rakuto's part, he had been imagining Mitsuki naked the whole time while he was in the water – he was a man after all. If he was anyone else, he would have probably peeked over the wall at her…

"So…?"

The sound of her sweet voice startled him out of his distracting, and not so completely innocent thoughts. He coughed into his hand, feeling his face heat up. "Sorry?" He muttered, glancing away from her raised brow.

"Are you going to help me, or continue staring at me like a creep?" Mitsuki teased.

Rakuto huffed indignantly, "I am not a creep."

"Right…" She drawled out, smirking when she saw that it got on his nerves. He didn't reply, but continued to look away from her. Mitsuki looked at him, wondering what he was doing until she saw his lips tighten together. "Are you pouting!" She exclaimed with a laugh.

"No!" Rakuto immediately denied.

"You were!" She broke out into laughter, falling onto her back with her arms around her middle as tried to contain herself.

His face was most likely a bright red, but Rakuto couldn't care at the moment. He watched her roll around on the bed, all smiles and laughs, and it brought something akin to a grin to his own lips, and a chuckle out of him.

Mitsuki was his light. Being around her, experiencing this happiness despite the situation proved it.

"It's weird." She commented when she finally settled down, "I've only just met you, and yet I feel like you're more than a stranger."

"We've known each other for a long time, you just don't remember." He said softly, his smile dying along with hers.

"Oh, right," She turned onto her side, her head resting in her open palm. An amused, yet sad smirk curled her lips, "I forgot."

Rakuto chuckled, but it was empty and without a hint of joy. "In time, you'll remember."

"How are you so sure?" She asked uncertainly, her eyes drifting to the night sky outside of the window.

Rakuto recalled a time she asked the same exact question, when she doubted her feelings for him and he had to sooth her with heart filled words… "Because, I'll always be with you, whether you remember me or not."

Touched to her very soul, Mitsuki could only whisper, "Thank you, Rakuto."

"Anytime." He glanced away from her, unable to stand the fact that she knew him as his disguise instead of her lover. The bed shifted behind him, and a pair of slender arms came around his waist.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, resting the side of her head against his back.

"It's not your fault-" He tried to turn to her, but she tightened her hold on him, keeping him still.

"I know… but I'm still sorry."

"…Thank you, Mitsuki." Rakuto whispered, truly grateful. He gently pried her arms off from around him so he could turn and face her. He stared down at the dark haired Kunoichi before him, unable to believe how blessed he was to have such a loving person as her; even when she didn't remember him, she still cared.

He opened his mouth to say something, but Mitsuki beat him to it. Glancing out the window again, she said, "It's late – we should probably go to sleep."

Rakuto resigned with a nod, "You're right." He stood up and she escorted him to the door, opening it for him.

"Good night, Rakuto." Mitsuki gave him an effortless smile.

He leaned in slowly and kissed her on the forehead, "Sweet dreams, Mitsuki." A hint of a smile curved his lips as he turned and walked down the hall to his own room, leaving the young woman speechless and with a blush staining her fair cheeks.

oOoOo

When she dreamed, they all involved a Shinobi with raven hair and eyes as black as the night. But they were always blurred. Sometimes, her lover seemed older. Sometimes, younger. She didn't know why. She assumed it was the same person, because in every dream, he had the same distinct features - dark hair and eyes.

But they weren't the same man. When she was immersed in the dream, she could identify the differences.

That night, she dreamt as always. That night, she didn't dream of Sasuke, but the man whose name she didn't know.

OoOoO

"I have to go." Mitsuki finally confessed with a long sigh. Having spent the morning with Rakuto, making small talk and enjoying each others presence, she was reluctant to return to the hideout. Although they didn't delve deeper into her forgotten memories, she didn't mind.

"When will you return?"

She idly wondered why he didn't ask where she was going. "Whenever I am free again."

"I see." She saw he didn't seem to like her answer, by his tone of voice and the way his eyes drifted to the ground.

In silence, he accompanied her to the gates of the village, his displeasure obvious. Mitsuki felt slightly guilty as she walked just a step behind him, because she never warned him that she had a limited time to spare.

"I'll be here when you're free again." Rakuto said in a slightly monotone voice, coming to a stop just outside the gates.

She glanced at him in surprise, "You're going to wait for me?"

"I've been looking everywhere for you, it's only logical that I stay here since I've finally found you." His dazzling blue eyes seemed to be staring straight into her soul with their deep intensity.

A light blush came to her cheeks at his gaze, and his words, but she refused to think about their hidden meaning until another time. "Thank you, Rakuto, for everything." She gave him a hug, like it was the most natural thing to do. "I'll be back as soon as possible."

His arms wrapped around her in return, and he placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I'll be here. Take care."

"You, too." With a smile, she turned and started walking.

"Oh, and, Mitsuki," She glanced back at Rakuto, but his back was already to her, "You were in love with Uchiha Itachi after Sasuke."

_..._

_Please review! I lovee hearing from all of you! ~OtakuSoul_


	24. Chapter 24

_Thanks for the reviews from Reaper-and-ChuckNorris, bleepbloopblurp, midnightangelxoxo, Azura Soul Reaver, GaarasMyBoyzz, gaaraofthefunk13, icyprincess1, boobery123, and anonymous. Something a lot of you guys have been waiting for... Enjoy~ ^.^_

* * *

Chapter 24~

_"You were in love with Uchiha Itachi after Sasuke."_

Rakuto cryptic message had her head throbbing whenever she thought about it. She loved Uchiha Itachi _after _she loved Sasuke? But she still loved Sasuke – so…?

Mitsuki released a frustrated groaned, rubbing her hands over her face.

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke asked immediately, worry creasing his forehead.

"Ah, I'll be alright," She dismissed with a small blush, having forgotten Sasuke was right beside.

"Are you sure?" This time he gently grabbed her hand, forcing her to stop walking. "Is it the curse seal?" His eyes widened in concern at the idea. His free hand waved over the left side of her neck, and a small black mark appeared on the skin, shaped like a native flower.

"I barely know it's there." She murmured softly. She covered the area with hand, and when she dropped it, the seal was gone.

His brow furrowed confusion. With the back of his hand, he checked her temperature despite her protests. "I'm fine, really." She said with a lighthearted laugh when he asked how many fingers he was holding.

The corner of his lips curled up in a relived smile. His arms came around her waist to hold her preciously to his chest, as if she was his most prized possession. She wrapped her arms around his neck in return, relaxing into his embrace. "Don't scare me like that." Sasuke said softly, leaning in to brush his lips against hers.

"Sorry," Mitsuki whispered breathlessly, touched at how much he cared. She heard him hum in approval as he showered her with innocent kisses; over her eyelids, her nose and cheeks, till he reached her lips.

When he kissed her… she truly felt loved.

It was just her, and Sasuke. Everything else that didn't relate to them, and this very moment, was erased from her mind.

One of his hands cupped the back of her head, fingers treading through her silk ebony locks while he held her close. Her own hands were busy grasping onto his shoulders as he literally stole her breath away. The warmth that invaded her soul was welcoming, and had her smiling into the kiss.

Their lips danced to their own tune, leisurely but thoroughly. The arm around her waist shifted, and she felt slightly cooled fingers spread over the small of her back. She made a sound in the back of her throat, and she leaned into him more, enjoying his touch.

Sasuke gently nipped at her bottom lip in a loving gesture, his hand trailing over her side. His fingers brushed feather-soft over her sensitive skin there, and Mitsuki jolted back instantly – ruining the mood.

"Sorry," Sasuke whispered, cheeks a red tint, "I got caught in the moment."

"Don't apologize," She couldn't help but giggle at his embarrassment, "I'm just ticklish."

A grin appeared on Sasuke's lips for some strange, unexplainable reason, and he tried to hide it by turning his face to the side, but he couldn't control the erg to laugh. So he did, and to Mitsuki, it sounded wonderful. Her arms slid around his neck, and she tilted her head to the side with amusement, "What's so funny?"

"You," He smiled – an actual, wholehearted smile. It made his onyx eyes brighter, and overall he seemed… cuter? His mouth descended upon hers before she could think more of it, and she was positive it was because he had caught her staring and was embarrassed.

Sasuke really was pretty shy, wasn't he?

Mitsuki had to smile at that. The oh-so emotionless Uchiha actually could blush – it was something you had to see to believe.

His kisses were suddenly trailing down the side of her neck, but the image of him smiling wouldn't leave her mind. "You should keep doing that."

"Doing what? This?" He took the patch of skin over her pulse point between his teeth, sucking gently.

"No," She tried to chide him, but instead it came out slightly distorted, "I meant smiling – you should smile more often." She stuttered, her face flushed.

Sasuke would have smirked at her hasty response, but the moan that escaped from her sweet lips had his head reeling, and body temperature rising.

Mitsuki was a beautiful woman, inside and out; it was a well known fact. It's no surprise that he's fantasized her naked and underneath him… Sasuke could feel his face already heating up. The things he would do to her through the night-

Sasuke practically jumped when her hand landed on the side of his face. "Are you okay?" Mitsuki asked, noticing his misty stare.

"I-I'm fine," Unable to believe he had been thinking about Mitsuki like that while she was right in front of him, his face got even hotter. He found himself taking a step back and turning his head to the side to hide the blush that was most likely there.

"Are you sure?" Mitsuki couldn't reframe from repeating the same exact words he had said to her. A tiny grin was plastered on her lips as she swiftly moved in front of him and cupped his face in her hands, making him look at her. She immediately saw the red tint that was stained in his cheeks, and her grin widened.

Sasuke was too late to stop her motives, and could only advert his eyes from her while releasing a long sigh.

"Why so red?" She said teasingly, pecking him lightly on the lips to show she was just playing with him. His hands easily found refuge on her hips, and he pulled her close to him, a smirk lingering upon his lips.

"It's just something you do to me." Sasuke said smoothly, his piercing onyx eyes meeting hers.

"Oh?" She smiled amusingly, her arms once again wrapping about his neck. "What is it that I do to you?"

He pursed his lips, wondering if he should tell her all his not so completely innocent thoughts. But with her dazzling brown eyes staring at him like that; so full of love, and absolute trust, he knew he couldn't lie to her. Bending his head down so his mouth was by her ear, he confessed his desire-filled secrets, "You cloud my mind with fantasies of us together as _real_ lovers; with your legs wrapped around me as I bring you to sweet release."

Mitsuki's eyes went wide at his words, whispered in a husky, low voice that caused her cheeks to go pink. She would also admit that the images were suddenly running through her own head and making her feel hot.

"I can only imagine the moans that would leave those luscious lips of yours while we're making love. How I'd make you scream when you came undone." Just telling her what he wished to do to her raised his confidence. His thumbs slipped under the waistband of her shorts, and started rubbing tantalizing circles over the delicate skin of her hip.

"Sasuke…" Mitsuki whimpered, rather pitifully she knew. She was, quite literally, melting at his words. But, she pulled away from him, putting space between them – much to Sasuke's confusion.

"Mitsuki?" She wouldn't meet his eyes, instead kept her sight to the ground. And that's when worry settled in. "I'm sorry," Sasuke apologized quickly, his heart beat picking up speed, "I didn't mean to. I thought – hoped you felt the same way."

"It's not that." She glanced up at him from under her eyelashes, her shy side appearing, "I _do_ feel the same way, but…"

Relief made him release the breath he had been holding. "But?" He gathered her in his arms, watching her as she bit her bottom lip.

"I'm kind of scared." She murmured.

With an arm holding her securely against him, he pushed back strands of lose hair behind her ear, all the while giving her a comforting smile, "Of what?"

"Orochimaru, for one thing," They both smirked at that. "And of what the future holds."

Sasuke's brows furrowed, and he gently asked, "What do you mean?"

"Like… what's going to happen to us in the future." She finally admitted.

"You know I love you. And I plan to spend every waking moment with you as much as possible." He said seriously, staring her dead in the eyes, "Once all this chaos is over, I'll take you away, anywhere you want, and we can start the rest of our lives _together_."

Mitsuki gave him a smile that made his heart skip a beat, "That's sounds wonderful."

"I'm glad you agree." He kissed her soundlessly on the lips, emotions overwhelming his senses - in a good way, the most persistent one being happiness. "You know what?" He smirked in their kiss, and settled for nipping playfully at her bottom lip as he continued to speak. "We'll spend the rest of the week in one of the nearby towns."

"W-Why?" She asked, honestly curious at his sudden idea. But the thing he was doing,_ while_ he was talking at the same time, was causing her face to heat up.

"Because it's been a while since we could relax in peace, without having to worry about who was spying on us." They shared a look, both of them remembering the countless times they felt like someone was watching or listening to them whenever they were supposedly alone. "Plus, I was serious about everything I said. I want to show you have much I love you." His voice lowered to a husky, seductive whisper that had her heart beating faster.

"Orochimaru's not going to be very happy." She pointed out, but she couldn't deny that she was all for his idea.

"Doesn't matter." He smirked, knowing how true her words were. He drew back to cup the side of her face as he sincerely said, "The only one I care about is you."

"Aw," Mitsuki smiled sweetly, touched, since she knew Sasuke only recently started admitting his feelings out loud to her.

"Come on," Sasuke chuckled at her response. "Let's go find a place to stay."

~O~O~

"Are you sure about this?"

"Definitely." Mitsuki was instantly scooped off her feet as Sasuke carried her to the bed. She released a giggle, wrapping her arms around his neck and nibbling at his ear. It was the first time she had ever done something like that, and he was feeling the effects hit him head-on.

"Keep doing that and we're not going to make it." He groaned, twisting his head towards her so she would kiss him.

"Then hurry up," She giggled once again, before being silenced by his mouth.

They were currently staying at the closest town they could find. They had dinner, and found a nice inn, which was where they were at the moment – as soon as they entered their room, they were immediately all over each other. The blame went solely to Sasuke, with all his teasing kisses and playful caresses, but it wasn't like Mitsuki stopped him.

She let out a cry of surprise when she was suddenly falling, Sasuke having thrown her onto the bed. She propped herself on her elbows to watch him while he disrobed, finding him extremely sexy as he parted his shirt open till it fell off his shoulders, especially since he was giving her a look that screamed he wanted have his way with her.

The stupid purple sash fell to the floor with a _thud_, followed closely by the piece of cloth around his waist, then finally his pants and shoes. He stood in front of the bed in just a navy colored pair of boxers, a smirk on his lips since he caught her staring rather hotly at him. "Are you going to undress, or will I have to do it for you?"

Mitsuki cocked a finger at him, "Get over here."

"Lazy," Sasuke commented with a roll of his eyes. He grinned after, crawling onto the bed.

"Shush." Mitsuki sat up to lean back on her knees, her hands moving to the bottom of her shirt. His hands found refuge at the flare of her hips, and he watched as her net shirt and black tank top came off to join the disarray of clothes already on the floor. His eyes trailed over her body, taking in all the bare skin that was offered before him.

She blushed and smirked at the same time at his intense look. She lifted up onto her knees, her hands moving to pull her skirt and net leggings down.

Momentarily, Sasuke's eyes were glued onto her covered chest, which was right in front of his face now that she sat up. His hands glided over the smooth skin of her waist, and traveled up to her back. With quick fingers and a tug, he tossed her white bra to the side.

"Sasuke!" Mitsuki gasped. He caught her wrists before she could cover her naked chest, his eyes meeting hers. Through the eye contact, a silent understanding passed between them. She slowly lowered her arms and fell backwards onto her back while Sasuke moved over her at the same time.

He helped remove the rest of her clothes before he settled onto his elbows above her. He gave her a loving smile as he leaned in to claim her soft lips.

Her hands reached up to ran over his smooth chest, seeing, or in this case feeling, how fit her lover was. Her nails just barely brushed over his pointed nipples, but it sent an electric shock through Sasuke, straight to his groin. He moaned, giving Mitsuki the perfect chance to push her tongue past his lips and gain control over the kiss.

Sasuke shifted his body so he was on just his knees, freeing both his hands so he could cup her pert breasts. "Sasuke…" Mitsuki whimpered breathlessly as he started to rub his thumbs over the hardened buds. Her hands gripped onto his upper arms as her back arched off the bed, pushing her chest into his hands more.

He smirked against her lips, noticing that their kisses were much more passionate and less controlled. Unable to resist, he tweaked her nipples simultaneously, earning him a cry from the wanton woman beneath him. She tossed her head to the side at his action, ending the heated conversation with their tongues, but no matter.

Sasuke relocated his mouth to her breasts; sucking and lavishing each pebbled bud while a hand trailed down further south. He groaned when he felt how wet she was, feeling himself harden at the knowledge that it was because of him she was in this state.

"Ohh…" Mitsuki drawled out in a moan, feeling him touched her where it ached the most. Her hips instinctively grounded into his open palm, needy for more.

His fingers practically sunk into her heat, and Sasuke moaned, getting even harder. He panted her name and pulled back to stare down at her, eyes traveling over her flushed face and swollen lips, down to her heaving chest, to where his hand was buried between her thighs, two fingers pumping in and out of her.

"Please, Sasuke," Mitsuki begged. She was close, but how she knew that – she had no clue, as this was her first time experiencing something like it. She gripped onto the sheets under her, feeling the tightening in her lower stomach.

He watched her with hooded eyes at the way her head was thrown back, her hips moving along with his fingers greedily. Her tantalizing response was making his mind go hazy, and his mouth run dry.

The walls of her cavern clenched around his digits a second before her back arched and her lips parted to cry out his name. Her whole body seemed to shudder as she slowly came down from her climax. Through it all, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

Mitsuki was the only thing that captivated his thoughts at that moment.

His slipped his fingers out of her, now coated with her nectar. He raised them to his lips, wanting to taste her, to claim himself as her lover. She was a different type of sweet, but still intoxicating.

He was hers, just as much as she was his. _Only his. _

Sasuke glanced up at Mitsuki's face, finally realizing she hadn't said a word. Her eyes were closed, lips parted as she tried to catch her breath.

"You okay?" Sasuke questioned, slightly breathless from the show – something he knew he would _never_ forget.

Her dark brown eyes fluttered open, immediately meeting his onyx ones. She nodded her head, giving him a slightly slurry smile. Her hands travel south, finding the bump in his boxers with a chuckle.

Sasuke's breathing went shallow as her hands slipped under the waistband of his boxers, her slender fingers wrapping around his throbbing member. Her name came out as a hiss, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as she started to work his shaft up and down.

Like Sasuke, Mitsuki was getting aroused just by touching him. It seemed downright sinful to be the cause of his state, but it filled her with a sense of control that had her smirking as he continued to pant her name while his hips bucked into her hand without a hint of restraint.

"Enough," He gasped, knowing he would come if she went on. He untangled her hands from inside his boxers and gently pushed her onto her back. Removing the last article of clothing, he crawled between her spread legs, his erection brushing against the outer lips of her womanhood.

"Hold on to me," Sasuke whispered, his voice strained. Mitsuki complied, her arms going around his neck. They reveled in the moment, each one knowing what was to happen, but neither of them doubtful.

"I love you, Sasuke." She whispered, her eyes shinning in the moonlight.

"I love you too, Mitsuki." He smiled, leaning in claim her lips in a moist, open mouthed kiss as he gently started to push into her. Just like his fingers, his member sunk into her wet heat, till he was buried as far in her as possible.

They both parted, breathing heavy.

Sasuke growled low in his throat at the feeling of her so tight around him. Experimenting, he rocked his hips against hers, and was rewarded with a shaky moan from his lover and her fingers tangling into his hair. His head lolled forward as he started to pull out of her just a tad, before thrusting back in, each time pulling out more and more.

It could have been minutes, or even hours as their bodies moved together, but time didn't matter to them. All they saw, all they could think about was each other as they became one for the first time.

Sasuke could hear Mitsuki chanting his name despite the sounds of their love making filling the room. He could feel her in the most intimate way, as could she, and it was… indescribable.

"Come with me," He whispered by her ear with some difficulty, the pleasure drowning his senses. He hadn't needed to ask, Sasuke realized a second later, when he felt her chest press up against his while her back arching off the bed. He opened his eyes the best he could, wanting to see her as she came.

Small little pants that sounded like cries escaped her delectable lips in sync with his thrusts. Her head was tossed backwards, exposing her slender neck. Her face, flushed in the most provocative way. Then he felt it, her womanhood clenching and unclenching around him in a series of spasms while she screamed his name.

Sasuke let out a long groan, his head once again falling onto her shoulder. It was all too much, and with a final few pumps, he released his essence inside her. Breathless and trembling slightly, he pulled out of her completely before lying on his side next to her.

Mitsuki turned her head to him, her eyes instantly meeting his. She gave him a smile that she hoped portrayed how much she truly loved him. He smiled back, something she would never tire of seeing. His hand reached out to smooth her hair, which was probably in a messy disarray.

"That was wonderful," She murmured without thinking. She was still coming down from the intense high she had just experienced.

Sasuke chuckled, honestly amused. He cupped her cheek in his palm, and closed the small distance between them to kiss her softly. "Yes, it was." He said when he drew away, resting his forehead against hers.

He saw her mouth open, and he added, "I love you, Mitsuki."

"I love you, too, Sasuke." She said with a hint of a laugh, catching what he had done.

…

_Hope you liked it! Please review! ~OtakuSoul_


	25. Chapter 25

_Another round of cherished reviews! You guys have no idea how much I appreciate it when you leave a comment. So, thanks again to Reaper-and-ChuckNorris, IceBishop, Keim.Charrani, gaaraofthefunk13, GaarasMyBoyzz, Card Captor Fiona, Azura Soul Reaver, midnightangelxoxo, .blurp, Ray-nee-chan, and icyprincess1._

_But this time, I have to ask you guys to do a _really _important task for me. I would like to know who do you wish for Mitsuki to end up with? So... review or message me on who the lucky Uchiha will be. ;) And I'll do my best to make sure you're not dissapointed~ _

* * *

Chapter 25~

True to Sasuke's word, and much to Mitsuki's utter surprise, they stayed at the town for the rest of the week.

"Orochimaru's going to be pissed." She commented the second night.

"I'll protect you, promise." He replied with a playful smirk. Then he curled his arms around her, and erased all her doubts with a deep, thorough kiss… that led to other things. Point was, the subject was never brought up again.

But of course, their little getaway from reality caught up to them, and they had to leave – much to both their disappointment.

"We'll do this again, I swear." Sasuke said softly, grasping her hand as they left the town that had been their secret hideout for the past week.

"We better," She smiled, noticing him staring at her from the corners of her eyes. Just for fun, she didn't turn to him and pretended to be oblivious. She had to reframe from smiling whenever she saw his head turn to her, which was practically every minute.

It was definitely very flattering, Mitsuki admitted.

They walked in a comfortable silence, but she couldn't hold off the urge to question him about something that had been bugging her the whole week. "Hey, Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"That night when we…made love…" She felt her cheeks heat up, "Was it your first time?"

Déjà vu hit Sasuke as he remembered the time he had asked her if he was her first kiss. He shook it off, and replied with the same exact words she had used, "Was I yours?"

"Yes," She smiled, and he knew she was being honest by her eyes.

"Same here." He smiled in return, although it was smaller than it should have been.

"That's good to hear," She murmured.

Sasuke squeezed her hand, but said nothing. He glanced at her, his expression solemn. Although she may have truly _thought_ that night had been her first time, it was only because she couldn't remember her _very_ first time.

The night they had became one, he was able to enter her without any resistance.

He wasn't stupid, nor was he delusional. The most logical reason was that she and his brother had…

His heart ached at the knowledge.

Because he finally realized that Mitsuki and Itachi had been in love, just as much as she and Sasuke were in love. It was twisted, and wrong – two brothers loving the same woman… But it didn't matter.

He loved her, and she loved him back. Everything else was irrelevant.

Mitsuki saw Sasuke's head, which had been directed at her, swiftly whip back to the front. She looked to him, curious, "Something wrong?"

"There's someone over there." He muttered, activating his Sharingan.

She surveyed the vast, empty rocky terrain, easily spotting who he was talking about. "Could it just be a traveler?"

"We're going to find out."

xXx

Uchiha Itachi knew they could see him just as easily as he could see them, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

The few days that had passed since Mitsuki left Iwagakure, Itachi had came to the decision to intervene – as himself. He was hoping he would be able to jog her memories more if it was her actual lover speaking to her instead of a disguise.

So, thanks to a handful of rumors that he had come across, he was now standing in the direct pathway to get from the town he heard they were staying at, to where Orochimaru's hideout was said to be.

His plan had been a success.

xXx

Sasuke could read Mitsuki's curiosity when she saw the pair of Sharingan eyes staring at them. But he could only give her a reassuring squeeze of the hand, and what he hoped was an apologetic look, "Keep going. I'll meet you at the hideout."

"Sasuke?" Her voice reminded him of a time when they were just seven, and had stumbled upon a large group of people in front of their home. They had been scared, worried, and confused – everything Mitsuki was at that exact moment.

By this time, they had stopped a good distance away from the intruder, where they could see him, but he couldn't hear them. He cupped the side of her neck with one hand, while the other held her cheek in an open palm. He stared deeply into her warm, dark brown eyes as he softly said, "I'm sorry that you have to find out like this. I should have told you, but I didn't want you to get involved… I'll explain everything later," He kissed her gently to sooth her nerves, "I'm really sorry, Mitsuki..."

She bit her lower lip, but nodded, accepting his apology. She placed both her hands on either side of his face, her eyes still holding her concern, "Please be careful, Sasuke."

"I will." Sasuke gave her a small, but real smile, warmed at the knowledge that she cared so much for him.

"Alright, but if you're not back at the hideout by nightfall, I'm coming back for you." Her words were more of a threat, than an agreement.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," He murmured amusedly, slipping his hand back into hers. He caught the smile that curled her lips as they walked closer to the other Shinobi.

Sasuke released her hand, letting it fall out of his grasp as he stopped, while Mitsuki continued going. He admired the way she kept her head up as she walked right past his brother and onward.

xXx

Itachi couldn't stop his eyes from lingering to her face; tracing and memorizing every feature during the few seconds he had as Mitsuki walked past him. He admitted, watching her pass him, without once glancing to him, made something in his chest clench painfully.

His hands twitched under his cloak, as the urge to grab her hand crossed his mind. But the glare Sasuke was currently shooting at him stifled the urge.

When Mitsuki was far enough away, Sasuke spoke up, "What do you want?"

"Isn't that obvious, little brother?" Itachi replied just as coldly.

"Well… It seems she doesn't want _you_." An arrogant smirk came to the younger Uchiha's lips.

"I know what you did, and… I'm impressed." He smoothly lied, "I never thought you had it in you." Just to taunt the other Shinobi, he started to circle casually around him.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke said in a low voice, his eyes never following Itachi's every move.

"I never imagined you could be so… heartless." Itachi caught the way his brother flinched at the title he gave him. "Erasing all the memories of her past, everything that she was… Just so you could have her to yourself."

"You wouldn't understand." Sasuke muttered, shaking his head as he tried to ignore how true the words were.

"You took her from the happy life that she lead, and brought her into your life as a wanted Shinobi. All of which you did without her consent or knowing… What if I told her? How do you think she'll react when she hears the one man that she trusts with all her heart was responsible for her losing all her memories?"

Sasuke's hands were fisted by his side as he listened to his brother speak. Hate was the automatic emotion that washed through him, but hidden beneath that was the un-denying trace of fear. "I won't let you anywhere near her." He growled, his hand grasping the hilt of his katana.

"Finally you seem to understand a bit more." Itachi said, using his façade of a cold hearted bastard to good use, "I won't stop going after Mitsuki, and you don't seem willing to let her go."

"You don't even love her." Sasuke sneered. It surprised him when he caught Itachi's eyes harden.

"You don't know anything." He muttered darkly, coming to a stop.

"You stole her from me first–"

"_You_lost her," Itachi hissed through clenched teeth. It was one thing to blame him for loving Mitsuki, and another to accuse him of never being in love with her. "You're the one who harmed her – left her for dead."

Sasuke's mind went blank as he remembered the day he had _thought_he killed Mitsuki. It had been because of the battle between him and Naruto, and she got caught in the middle of it.

'_I felt her die in my arms… She was so cold…'_

He shook the empty feeling that came over him, aiming a loathing glare at the man across from him. "It doesn't matter now. Mitsuki is mine."

"You sound so sure of yourself," Itachi commented dryly.

Sasuke knew signs of his chakra were swirling around his feet as he tried to contain his anger, but he felt about ready to explode with all the irritating taunting. "I know one thing for certain… I'll kill you before you even get the chance to see her again."

"You really think you can kill me, little brother?"

"It won't hurt to try." He unsheathed his katana, and Itachi mirrored the action.

~O~O~

Mitsuki glanced back for what had to be the fiftieth time. She could no longer see any traces of the two Shinobis, and it only added to the growing worry inside her chest. The last time she had seen them, they were standing like statues, most likely talking.

She knew she said she'd return to the hideout, but _seriously?_Sasuke had to be a little dense at the time to actually believe she would wait at the hideout for him.

She glanced around at her surroundings, spotting a large boulder amidst the empty, lifeless terrain. She took shelter behind it, leaning her back against the rock with a deep breath.

Rubbing the sweat from her brow, she took a long drink of water from her canteen before putting it back in her pouch. She glanced up at the sky, thankful it was a cloudy day unlike the usual sunny ones, but despite that it was still insanely warm. After all, there was a reason why the people of the Country of Earth were so tan.

A whisper in the wind caught her attention, "Mitsuki?"

The raven haired Kunoichi searched around, but saw no one. "Weird…" She muttered. She placed the back of her hand on her forehead, then realized it was too hot outside to judge if she had a temperature.

"Mitsuki?"

She swore she heard the voice again, louder this time, but there was no one. Closing her eyes, she rubbed her temples. "I'm losing it…" She muttered to herself.

"I wouldn't say that." A husky voice chuckled.

She jumped to her feet, this time looking behind her, and over the boulder. "Y-You!" Mitsuki could stop herself before her finger was pointing at the stranger, rather childishly.

"It's good to see you again." The mysterious onyx haired man greeted from on top of the rock with a slight curve of his lips.

Mitsuki studied the man from head to toes. Rather, her eyes took in his interesting cloak before looking at his face. Instead of the Sharingan meeting her eyes, she saw eyes that were as dark as midnight, ones that reminded her of Sasuke. But, the hardness of his eyes, and his facial features reflected that he was older than Sasuke…

'_Same hair… same eyes… but very different…'_

"Is something wrong?" Itachi questioned, seeing the calculating look in her eyes. A small part of him hoped she recognized him, if just a bit.

"Do I know you?" She asked back. She couldn't shake of the odd feeling that _maybe_… he was the other man in her dreams. But that was crazy… right?

Either way, she felt her heart beating faster in her chest as she stared into those endless dark eyes.

"My name's Uchiha Itachi."

Mitsuki swore she could have fainted.

…

_Please review, or message! And don't forget to include you opinions! ~OtakuSoul_


	26. Chapter 26

_Yay~ Tons of you guys left a comment on your opinion of who should end up with Mitsuki, and it was greatly appreciated! I always got the impression that Sasuke was liked more than Itachi, but surprisingly, I was wrong. Oh well, as long as you guys enjoy~ _

_Hehe, lots of reviews, even from new readers! AkiraChan0329, Azura Soul Reaver, PrincessAmi13, light-angel26, IceBishop, icyprincess1, , Hikari'slight, Uchihas'Keeper, gaaraofthefunk13, Luxord's Xigbar, GaarasMyBoyzz, midori626, Reaper-and-ChuckNorris, and killah bee - _Thank you!

_Anyway, just a heads up, I've been trying to put together a scheme so that it's a happy ending for both brothers... Hm, you wonder how I'm going to do that? I'd love to read your guesses - it's always fun and exciting to see if you're correct! __^.^ So, please stay tune for the ending, which won't be too far away!_

* * *

Chapter 26~

Mitsuki rested against the rock, feeling lightheaded from the news.

_"You were in love with Uchiha Itachi after Sasuke."_ The words were replaying her head like a broken record, while her heart was thumping widely in her chest as she tried to comprehend what it all meant.

"Are you alright?"

She glanced to her right and saw Itachi there, his eyes reflecting his worry. She nodded numbly, but didn't try to put space between them, as she felt no sense of alarm towards him.

"You look pale," He commented softly.

"Just… caught off guard." She looked at him, and immediately their eyes met. She blushed gently, but didn't break eye contact.

Itachi was definitely a very gorgeous man, and Mitsuki could easily see why she would have been attracted to him. Plus, the fact that he seemed concerned about her only added to his charm.

She sighed at her thoughts and turned away, remembering a younger Uchiha…

Her eyes widened into saucers while a cold dread came over her. "Why are you here? Where's Sasuke?" _Finally_, she realized that he was here with her, when he was supposed to be back with Sasuke. She could have hit herself at her stupidity,

Itachi hid his amusement at her sudden reaction. Instead, he shrugged, "I'm a Shinobi after all."

"Are you going to kill him?" She bit her bottom lip when she grasped what she had let slip out.

Her eyes caught the way his expression softened as he replied, "No, I know how much he means to you."

"Thank you…" She replied gratefully, masking her surprise behind a smile.

Itachi smiled in return, a smooth curl of his lips that made him look even more handsome, if that was possible. His smile widened just a slight, and she knew that he knew she was admiring him, but there was just something that drew her to him, something unexplainable.

"Itachi?" Mitsuki murmured quietly, her eyes locating his.

"Hm?"

"How do I know you?"

Silence followed as the Uchiha thought over the question.

"Do you remember this necklace?" Itachi asked a moment later, his hand pulling at the chain around his neck from under his shirt. Hanging from the chain, was a silver ring.

Her hand rose to her neck as is she was in a trance, but her fingers only located Sasuke's locket. An odd feeling of loss washed over her that had her adverting her eyes from the Shinobi.

"I'm sorry," Mitsuki whispered, "I lost my memory from-"

"I know," Itachi interrupted as gently as he could, "I understand you don't remember anything."

"H-How?"

"I've been… keeping a close ear on you." He said under his breath.

She had to giggle at that. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were stalking me."

He smirked in amusement, but then said in a charming voice, "I'm just worried about you."

"Oh…" Not having expected the answer, she couldn't stop her face from heating up. She glanced at him from under her eyelashes, a flattering blush upon her cheeks. "Thank you."

Itachi smiled; happy he could still excite the same responses from her. "Well, this necklace was a present from me to you."

"A present?" She watched him unhook the piece of jewelry from around his neck, curious as to what he was doing. When he reached for her hand that was hanging by her side, she didn't retreat away from him, but let him grasp her hand in his. He turned her hand so it was facing up, and placed the necklace in her open palm.

Itachi searched her face for any signs of recognition as he curled his fingers over hers, "When you turned seven, I gave this to you."

"Seven?" Mild surprise caused her brow to furrow, "How did we know each other?"

Internally, Itachi wondered how much Sasuke told her. "We took care of you after you were found by a burnt down village."

"We…?" Mitsuki repeated more to herself than to him. A strange realization came to her, and she looked down to pick at the locket, opening it with her nail. Her eyes ran over the picture of her and Sasuke when they were little, then to the second one with the mysterious third person who Sasuke had told her was his older brother, but never gave a name.

"This… is you."

"Yes," Itachi confirmed quietly, his eyes never straying from her face. He remained silent, watching her closely for how she would react with all the news.

'_Uchiha Itachi is Sasuke's older brother… I fell in love with both of them…' _Mitsuki felt slightly numb inside, and she couldn't stop the dirty, guilty feeling that came over her. Not only had she been in love with another man after Sasuke, but it was his _brother._

She sat down on the ground with her legs bent close to her body, her strength leaving her in a rush. She felt Itachi's eyes on her, and it only added to her shame. She crossed her arms protectively around her, her fist clenching the necklace in her palm tight enough that there was a sting of pain from the biting of her nails, but she clung onto the feeling because it was the only thing keeping her sane at the moment. She tucked her chin to her chest, her bangs falling to hide her face from him.

Mitsuki understood now, that the two Uchiha brothers had known about one another, which explained the harsh hostility when they crossed paths, and the unspoken secrets. What she didn't understand was why none of that anger was directed at her. Why they still cared and loved her despite what she had done.

She herself felt awful.

She couldn't grasp their reasons, or even how it was possible that they didn't hate her. So she spoke up… In a small voice she asked, "Why?"

"Why, what?" Itachi said softly, easily reading her distress.

"Why… are you still here?"

"Because you are."

Mitsuki hated the way her heart jumped in her chest.

She felt lost and confused, and she hated it. She hated that she couldn't remember. Hated that two Shinobi were fighting for her… But what she hated that most was that she didn't know who she loved.

Her childish, immature hate was just the result of her emotions tearing at her, she knew, but didn't try to control it.

She felt betrayed by Sasuke that he hadn't told her everything. She had to figure it all out by herself, and even then she still didn't know the whole story. She was also a bit peeved at him because of it.

'_What had happened…?'_ Mitsuki wondered. How was it possible that she loved Sasuke, then Itachi, and now Sasuke once again?

It was starting to make her crazy just by trying to think of a logical explanation. Then again… she had someone right beside her who possibly had the answers to her questions.

Mitsuki wiped the frustrated tears that clung to her eyelashes as discreetly as she could, silently berating herself for submitting to a moment of absolute weakness. She was a Kunoichi, and it was about time for her to act like one.

She released a long breath to clam her nerves, and leaned her head back against the rock, ultimately uncovering her face. "Sorry," She said sincerely, her eyes remaining closed as she focused in gathering her wits, and pride back.

"Don't worry about it."

Itachi's soothing voice was much closer than she expected, and it startled her slightly. She took a deep, calculating breath, willing her heartbeat to return to normal.

"I'm not sure of anything anymore." Mitsuki confessed quietly, needing to let it out before she drowned from it all. "I'm just so confused."

"Ask me anything… I promise to tell you the whole truth."

She felt her lips curl up in a bitter smile. Whether from the fact that she wouldn't really know if he lied to her, or that she actually believed him, if just a tiny bit.

"Do you love me?" There was no point in beating around the bush, because really, she was sick and tired of not knowing who she truly was.

"Yes."

Her breath caught in her throat at his answer, said without a trace of hesitation, but complete honesty – how exactly she knew this; it was a mystery, but her instincts told her it was so.

"Did I love you?"

"You said so yourself a few times." Itachi saw her smile slightly at his attempt at humor, despite it being a tad lame. He wished he could comfort her like how he usually would have, but he was still unsure of her thoughts about him. So he settled for watching her closely as he sat beside her, offering his comfort should she need it.

"But I loved Sasuke first?"

"Yes."

"How?"

Even though she didn't finish her question completely, he still understood her. "How much has Sasuke told you?"

"Um… Everything as far as I know, which doesn't mean much, but he never mentioned your name – just that he had an older brother who wasn't around us a lot when we were little."

Itachi scoffed silently at the last part. Of course Sasuke would make him out as the bad sibling, but what surprised him was that Sasuke never mentioned the massacre. Yet, it was blessing, because he probably wouldn't have been able to get this close to Mitsuki if she had known.

"Do you mind if I explained everything from the beginning?"

"Not at all, but please… don't lie to me." She said the last bit in a mere whisper, putting a part of her soul out for him to see just how scared and uncertain she was.

Itachi's heart had been reaching out to her the whole time they had been together, but he was finally fed up with just sitting their while her doubts clouded her mind. He wrapped an arm around her the best he could from the side, getting as close to her as possible so her head was resting snugly against his shoulder while his free hand smoothed over her hair. Mitsuki didn't resist his advances, or pull back from his touch, and it brought a deep sense of love to him.

Even though she didn't know him too well, she still trusted him. It was indescribable, the bond they shared.

"I could never lie to you." Itachi said softly, holding her close. He rested his head against hers, taking the moment to bask in the feel of her back in his arms once again. He welcomed the scent that invaded his nose, because it only confirmed that Mitsuki was real, and not another dream.

"We adopted you into our family…"

OoOoO

Their little fight had been going on for what must have been like hours, when in fact it was only one. In reality, you couldn't even call it a legit battle, because Sasuke felt as if Itachi wasn't even _trying_ to attack him, but was only concerned about defending. He had yet to be captured in a Genjutsu, which in its self made him think that he was in one.

Sasuke glared at the Shinobi across from him, unable to deceiver what the sudden smirk sent at him meant. Itachi charged head on towards him, something completely out-of-the-blue. But Sasuke didn't let it faze him; he channeled his Chidori through his katana, and met Itachi half way.

As they neared each other, katanas prepared to deal a critical blow, time seemed to slow down… Sasuke striked just before Itachi passed by him… He saw a cloud of smoke appear where Itachi was last standing…

Sasuke came to sudden stop, his feet skidding across the ground. He searched all around him, expecting to see the real Itachi somewhere far off, but nothing. The vast, empty area was just that – empty.

His mind comprehended everything in a heartbeat.

"Mitsuki!"

…

_Please review, or leave a guess! ~OtakuSoul_


	27. Chapter 27

_Real quick - I know a number you will be disappointed with what's going to happen next, but pleasssseeee don't hate me! I promised you a happy ending for both brothers, and you will get one! __So, now that that's taken care of~ A warm thank you to all my wonderful reviewers: GaarasMYBoyzz, AkiraChan0329, icyprincess1, booberry123, gaaraofthefunk13, light-angel26, Uchihas'Keeper, and midori626!_

* * *

Chapter 27~

"It can't be true." But the sincere, yet serious look she saw in his eyes told her otherwise.

Mitsuki wasn't even aware that she was gnawing at her bottom lip till Itachi's fingers smoothed over them as he said, "Don't hurt yourself."

She felt her face heat up at his concern, but did as instructed. Her mind was still trying to comprehend everything he had told her, and although she didn't regain her lost memories, a part of her knew all the things he said were true.

Which left her with the painful fact that Sasuke had lied to her.

She still remembered the heated nights they shared the past week – she doubted she would ever forget them. The obvious love they had shared was real, and wonderful… She loved Sasuke, and even with the knowledge of what he did, she still loved him.

Mitsuki removed her eyes from the opened locket between her fingers to look up at the man sitting beside her. His arms were still wrapped protectively around her, and she didn't want him to ever let her go.

She realized she loved him too – or another part of her did.

It was confusing, and she was probably out of her mind, but she found that she loved _both_ Uchihas. It was like she was split in two; one side of her loving the oldest brother, while the other loved the youngest.

Mitsuki had a feeling if she voiced her thoughts out loud, she would probably be sent to a mental ward – hell, even she believed she needed help.

She loved both of them, but she knew that would never work. No matter what happened, she realized that one of them was going to be heartbroken… And in the end, she wasn't sure she would be able to handle it.

"It's a lot to take in, huh?" Itachi finally spoke up, having watched her while her emotions wreaked havoc on her well being. He felt guilty that she had to go through all this – the confusion and doubts… He pulled her tighter to his chest when he heard a chocked sob escaped past her lips.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, rocking her gently in his arms. It hurt him to see her like this, and he wished for nothing more than to put an end to the pain she was going through.

Too bad he didn't have enough time to figure out how.

Sasuke was bound to find them soon, and Itachi had yet to leave with Mitsuki. He had initially planned to be long gone when he had released his clone, but he didn't have the heart to tell her they needed to go. Not when she seemed so small and fragile as she held onto him, needing the comfort only he could give her. And he more than willingly gave it to her.

Itachi released an inaudible sigh, realizing their time was nearing its end. His fingers ran through her silk locks as his lips brushed against her temple. "Mitsuki," He said softly, drawing her attention, "Sasuke will be here soon, you need to decide."

She kept her eyes downcast as she shook her head, murmuring quietly, "I don't know…"

He tucked strands of lose hair behind her ear, before gently lifting her chin so she would look at him. He gave her a smile that in its own way spoke volumes, his thumb rubbing tantalizing circles across the delicate skin of her bottom lip, and causing her mind to go blank.

For some reason, Mitsuki wanted him to kiss her… Or at least, _some_ part of her did. Which brought her back to the where she started…

"Itachi," His name came out as a distressed sigh, but he could tell it was because of the turmoil of emotions that was currently threatening to drown her, and not him.

"Sorry," He hadn't meant to touch her so intimately, but it came almost naturally to him. He removed his hand from face, doing his best to appear understanding, when in truth it caused a searing pain in his chest to see her pull away him.

If she had been paying attention, Mitsuki would have noticed the flicker of hurt that crossed his eyes, but she was too preoccupied staring down at the two pieces of jewelry she held in her open palm.

When her eyes studied the ring, sparking from the crystals incrusted into it, she thought of Itachi. She knew she loved him, but… it just didn't feel right. It was as if the woman who was in love with Itachi was a different woman. That woman wasn't _her_.

Not anymore at least.

Her feelings for Itachi were based on what she believed after hearing everything from him, not from what she had experienced first hand. She couldn't remember what it felt like when they had made love – she only remembered what it was like when _Sasuke_ made love to her.

Who she was now, after forgetting Itachi, was a different Mitsuki.

She wasn't _Itachi's_ Mitsuki.

She was _Sasuke's_.

At least to her, it made sense.

The Mitsuki that loved Itachi, and was loved in return, was lost when the memories were erased. From that, Sasuke's Mitsuki came to be.

Her sight drifted to the silver locket in turn, and she knew her answer… But what she wouldn't give so that both Uchihas were happy.

She could feel dull throb of the ache in her chest as she glanced up, finally acknowledging Itachi's presence. She saw his mouth opened to say something, but then his eyes caught a tell-tale sign in her gaze that only he could have read. She felt the burn in the back of her eyes as she saw his expression fall, inevitably understanding what her decision was.

"I'm sorry," Mitsuki choked out, feeling his arms go weak around her. She grabbed one of his hands, placing his necklace in it, and curling her fingers over his so he would hold on to it. "I'm not the same Mitsuki you are looking for, and I don't think I could pretend to be either… I'm so sorry, Itachi." Her free hand cupped the side of his face, but even then his eyes remained slightly glazed over. It was obviously clear it hurt her to see him like this, to be the cause of his suffering, from the tears that were trailing down her face.

And Itachi saw this. He understood the tears that she shed were for him, but he didn't want her to cry, even if it was for him. Mitsuki was angel on all accounts –_ his_ angel – and magnificent creatures such as those were meant to be cherished, and loved. They were never meant to be cry, as she currently was.

"It's alright, Mitsuki." Itachi tried his hardest to appear as fine as the smile he gave her, but he admitted it was difficult. "I just wish for you to be happy."

"You deserve happiness too." She pointed out under her breath.

"And you gave it to me… I was so deliriously happy when we were together." He wiped her tears away with a solemn smile.

"I loved you." She whispered, her voice cracking.

"I know," He murmured, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "But I _love _you." He silenced her next words with a brush of his lips against hers. Resting his forehead against hers, he confessed softly, "I will _always_ love you, Mitsuki."

Her lips trembled at his heart-filled words, the sincerity in his breaking her. But the last part of his speech touched her to her very soul, "Even if you don't remember… I will never forget."

Words escaping her, Mitsuki could only lean in and claim his lips as the tears fell. After a tiny pause, Itachi returned the kiss with a heavy heart, knowing it was a good bye. They remained in their own world for just a moment longer, their lips entwining in a dance only they knew the tune for… But time was something they didn't have.

Mitsuki refused to open her eyes when she felt him slowly pull away. She felt the warmth of his breath caress her face, felt his fingers catch the last of her tears, and she knew he was taking one last longing look at her. The mere knowledge made her throat constrict all over again.

"Thank you, Itachi…"

As soon as the words left her lips, he was gone.

OoOoO

Sasuke could have collapsed in relief when he spotted Mitsuki, sitting on top of large boulder as if she were waiting for him. She caught sight of him the same time he did her, and she jumped down, stating towards him. But he continued running at his fast pace, his earlier worry and fear still gripping at his heart.

He only slowed down when he was close enough to see her beautiful, smiling complexion, and it was so he could scoop her up in his arms. He held her tightly to his chest, afraid that if he looked away she would be gone. He desperately needed to know she wasn't an illusion – that Itachi hadn't taken her away from him.

As if she could sense his turmoil, she reassured him in a soft, loving voice, "It's okay, Sasuke. I'm right here."

"I was so scared." Sasuke admitted, knowing Mitsuki would be the very last person to judge him. "I thought Itachi got to you."

Mitsuki smiled at his concern. There wasn't a single doubt in her mind that Sasuke didn't love her as much as she did him, and it only supported her decision more. With her arms wrapped securely around his neck, her fingers ran through his ebony locks. She kissed the closest part of him she could reach at the moment, which was the column of his neck, brushing her lips against the delicate skin, and drawing a sigh from the Uchiha.

"Itachi did find me." Mitsuki finally said, unwilling to hide this from him. She felt him stiffen against her, but she leaned up and placed a firm kiss on his chin, silently telling him not to worry.

But still, Sasuke did. "What did he tell you?" The suspicion and dread was evident in his tone.

"Everything."

Sasuke swore his heart stopped for a split second. At the same time, a million thoughts, worries, and questions filled his mind so fast he thought he would get a headache from it all.

Mitsuki's gentle touch broke him out of his state of distress. Her hands cupped his face, forcing him to look her dead in the eyes. "Breath, Sasuke." A tiny, amused smile danced upon her face.

He inhaled a calming breath, his hands relocating to grasp onto hers. His onyx eyes searched hers, looking for the signs that would tell him what she was thinking, or more precisely, what she thought of him now that she knew. But she continued to grace him with a sweet, compassionate smile.

"I'm still here."

And with those three little words, Sasuke felt all his pent up emotions escaped him in a rush.

"Sasuke!" Mitsuki cried in surprise when she was suddenly lifted right off her feet. She giggled, seeing the joyous smile on his face and the absolute love in his eyes. She wrapped hers arms tightly around his neck as soon as he sent her back on the ground, her lips finding his in a passionate kiss.

"Why?" He whispered, kissing the corner of her lips and causing her heart to skip a beat from the cherishing gesture.

"Because I love you," She smiled, catching his eyes. "And nothing could stop that."

"Mitsuki…" Sasuke marveled at the woman wrapped securely in his arms, realizing he had taken her for granted by thinking she would leave him without a second thought. He rested his forehead against hers, smiling _her_ smile, as his fingers combed through her raven locks. "I love you, too, more than you know."

She kissed him again, her dazzling smile remaining just for him. "I wish we could go back to the town…" She hinted playfully.

Sasuke chuckled, silently wishing for the same thing but, "Orochimaru's probably already pissed off, we don't want that to get any worse."

"I guess you right," She murmured with a cute pout, which Sasuke wiped away with his lips.

"I promised we'd go back." He said with a pointed look.

"That's true…" She looked off to the side as if thinking about it, when in truth she was just teasing with him. Releasing an exasperated sigh, she drawled, "Alright, as long as you promise.

Sasuke chuckled, seeing right through her. "You're so silly." He muttered, but he loved her all the more.

…

_As always, please review! ~OtakuSoul_


	28. Chapter 28

_So sorry for the late update – I had issues with the computer I had borrowed for the weekend and for some reason couldn't upload this chapter onto fanfiction. Hopefully you guys weren't at your wits end waiting for this chapter… heh. Sorry again ._

_Yay to all the amazing readers who reviewed! And a huge thanks, because I honestly don't think I'd have the will to work on this so frequently! , IceBishop, GaarasMyBoyzz, AkiraChan0329, booberry123, light-angel26, icyprincess1, Clarissa Avila, gaaraofthefunk13, and midori626~ _Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 28~

Sasuke kept Mitsuki behind him, shielding her from Orochimaru's furious tirade. He felt her step closer to him, one of her hands finding his and entwining their fingers together as the snake poured out a bunch of bull about him being worthless. And although he wished she didn't have to witness this, he was glad she chose to come with him to face Orochimaru. She would never know how much it meant – if she had listened to him and stayed in their room, Sasuke was sure his temper would have gotten the best of him as he withstood the sneers and taunting.

"This is all because of that little girl, isn't it?" Orochimaru's eyes directed to something behind him.

All in a spilt second, Sasuke's Sharingan zoned in on movement from the shadows and he caught Mitsuki around the waist, switching spots with her so he could deflect the kunai that suddenly shot out of the dark and send one straight back. The resounding _thud_ helped ease his anger, but only a smidge.

He turned back to the snake with a cold glare. "What the hell was that?" He growled.

"We had a deal." Orochimaru said with narrowed eyes, "You said that you'd do anything to get your _precious_ Mitsuki back." He hissed the endearment as if it were vile. "Now that you have her, you have to stick to your side of the bargain unless you want her to disappear again."

"What do you want me to do, then?" Sasuke asked coldly, not at all appreciating the threat.

"Let's start with not deserting mid-mission to run off for some _quality time_." The innuendo was obvious.

Sasuke heard horrified Mitsuki's gasp as a sick feeling came over him. "You had us followed?"

"No," He smirked haughtily, "But it doesn't take much to figure it out."

"Bastard." The young Uchiha mumbled under his breath, but was silently relieved that no one had witnessed their intimate week together.

Orochimaru sent him a glare, but didn't respond. "Don't let this happen again."

Sharingan eyes flashed at the command. Still to this day, Sasuke despised being ordered around as if he was worthless, and it would never change. "Or what?"

"Or your little plaything finds out all your dirty secrets."

Mitsuki flinched at the look in the Sanin's eyes as he smiled darkly at her, the tips of his fangs showing. Thankfully, Sasuke stepped in front of her once more, protecting her from his intense stare.

"There's nothing for you to tell – she knows everything." Sasuke let his smirk show, smug that Orochimaru's plan was ruined.

At first he looked crossed at the news, but then a sly, devious chuckle left his lips, "That can easily be fixed."

Sasuke realized his mistake too late.

He turned to Mitsuki just in time to catch her before she fell onto the ground, a sharp gasp tearing from her lips while her hands grasped the side of her neck as her face contorted in pain. He had never felt so useless before; unable to do anything to help her, but hold her tightly. Hearing her whimper his name sent the worst kind of ache through him, and he was relieved when she finally passed out, escaping the excruciating pain.

"Disobey me again, and that's what will happen."

Hate, and anger radiated off of Sasuke, but he wisely ignored Orochimaru. Scooping the unconscious Kunoichi into his arms, he briskly walked out in search of medial attention for his love.

OoOoO

Uchiha Sasuke had feared this - it was the reason why he had refused to allow her to accompany him when he originally abandoned Konoha to join Orochimaru.

Mitsuki was his weakness. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her.

And Orochimaru was cruel enough to exploit that.

A day later, Sasuke remained beside her bed, as he had done so just two weeks before, waiting with held breaths for her to wake up. His eyes located the black marking on her neck, and a part of him wished he had never brought her to this dark place. But the truth was… he was selfish, and he knew he wouldn't ever let her go.

Which was why, when she woke up, he was going to tell her everything – all his mistakes included. Because, the last thing he would ever want, or would ever take a chance at, was if someone else told her and she refused to return to him.

The mere fear of losing her made his breath hitch in his throat and mouth dry up. If he truly lost her for good, it would be too much for him to take…

Hours later, Mitsuki awoke and she asked in a small voice, "Who are you?"

OoOoO

Uchiha Itachi didn't know what to think anymore.

As he stared numbly across the field where they use to enjoy spending time together, he realized just how hollow he felt on the inside.

He recalled her smiles and laughter that would always make him feel so complete. How just being in her warm presence was enough for him to be happily content… But she was gone, and everything else left with her.

He fell against the cherry blossom tree, where they would always sit, glancing up at the white petals that covered the tree.

'_It just doesn't feel the same as it use to…'_ Itachi thought dejectedly, his thoughts wandering back to _his _Mitsuki… He released a curse, feeling the burning in the back of his eyes.

'_I love her so much…'_

Something the blonde Iwagakure-Nin had said to him the first night he had returned to the Akatsuki came to mind, _"Is it better to have loved and lost, than to never have loved at all?"_

Using it as a distraction from his turmoil of emotions, Itachi thought hard about the question…

It obviously hurt to have lost Mitsuki, but he would always remember the times they had together. The smiles and laughter they shared, and the absolute happiness he had experienced with her was still something that he held close to his heart, even if they were just memories now.

Would it have been better if they never fell in love?

To have never been at the end of one of her dazzling smiles, never to have held her when she needed _him_ to sooth her fears. Mitsuki had been his light, the only one to guide him through the darkness. She had been there during his weakest moments when he needed _her_.

She never hated him, not even when she hadn't known the true reason he had destroyed the Uchiha Clan. She always saw him as her Nii-san instead of the S-Nin that he had become. And when their feelings grew – although she had been confused and unsure at first, blushing whenever he was near – something he always found incredibly adorable – she had accepted him, with all his past sins and flaws, and loved him.

"_I've never been more certain that you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."_

So, was it better to have never loved at all?

_"For the rest of my life, and afterlife, I wish to be with you."_

'_No…'_ Itachi mused with a bittersweet smile. Mitsuki had become his _everything_, and he wouldn't want it any other way. He would always remember… and it was enough.

In a backwards sort of way, it was a good thing Mitsuki was with Sasuke, because now he didn't have anything holding him back from finishing the last of his plans. She would be loved, cherished, and taken care of when he was gone – and for that he was glad.

As long as she was happy, he would be too.

But his heart screamed to see her one last time…before it was all over.

Removing the katana from his side, he stared at it for a long moment, his emotions conflicting with one another. Then, with a sigh that gave way to a solemn smile, he got up and started back towards the hideout.

Behind, the katana remained leaning against the sakura tree, a silver necklace hanging from its handle.

OoOoO

"I like this place better than the Country of Earth." Mitsuki said, glancing around at all the green surrounding them.

They were currently on a mission in the Country of Water; four days after Mitsuki had woken up from having her memory erased _again_. _"Think of it as an apology for your suffering."_ Orochimaru had bluntly smirked, unsurprisingly not at all sorry for what he had done.

Sasuke hummed as a nice breeze blew by, "Agreed." He glanced over at where she was sitting beside him, smiling when he saw she was also enjoying the breeze, with her eyes closed and a natural smile curling her lips.

Unable to help himself, he leaned over her as silently as he could and pressed his lips against hers. She released a quiet gasp in surprise, giving him the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue past her lips. Catching on to his antic, she returned the kiss, her tongue rubbing against his passionately.

Getting lost in the moment, Sasuke lowered her onto the ground, and crawled on top of her as their lips continued to dance.

Despite being preoccupied, he sensed a mass group of chakra coming closer to where they were. He drew back, his breaths coming out short, "They're coming."

Mitsuki pouted, remembering that they were here on a mission. Sasuke pecked her on the lips with a resigned smile before helping her back onto her feet. "I'll meet up with you when I'm done." He said, his onyx eyes staring warmly at her.

"Be careful." Mitsuki said softly.

"I will." He gathered her closer to him and leaned down to kiss her one last time, "I love you, Mitsuki."

"I love you, too, Sasuke." She smiled brightly against his lips, basking in the warmth that went through her at his words, and knowing the feeling would never get old.

For the same exact reason, Sasuke smiled one of his rare, full smiles that made her heart flutter in her chest because of how gorgeous he looked.

Bidding their goodbyes, they parted and went their opposite ways.

~O~O~

Itachi couldn't believe it.

At first, he thought it was just his imagination – that maybe his heart was playing with his mind. He had followed the chakra signature, knowing who it belonged to but not believing it, to the densely forested area in the Country of Water. And he had found her alone, a few miles away from where he could sense his brother's chakra signs, including a handful of others.

At just the sight of her, he could feel his heartbeat accelerating and a smile curling at his lips.

And just to be sure he wouldn't be disturbed during the brief amount of time he had with her, he sent a clone in the other direction to handle Sasuke.

Then, with a deep breath, he walked out of the cover of the trees, and into the sunlight.

"Mitsuki."

…

_Please review! ^.^ ~OtakuSoul_


	29. Chapter 29

_Ohh, I can't wait to hear everyone's reactions after this chapter~_

_Thanks for the reviews from AkiraChan0329, IceBishop, icyprincess1, GaarasMyBoyzz, booberry123, gaaraofthefunk, light-angel26, and midori626._

* * *

Chapter 29~

"Who are you?"

Three simple, yet innocent words, but it was enough to make Itachi's heart skip a beat. He searched her face for any signs that maybe she was just playing with him, but found none.

He released a resigned sigh a moment later, realizing her memories had again been wiped. He had hoped that maybe Sasuke would have spared her…

"We've meet before, but I see you've lost your memories once again." Itachi gave her a small, but kind smile, something that he had found was becoming easier and easier to do ever since Mitsuki came into his life.

"Yeah…" Mitsuki looked at the stranger curiously, her eyes taking in his ebony hair and his mature, yet devilishly handsomely fair face with piercing dark eyes that were currently staring at her with a soft, caring look in them.

Something inside her felt like she knew him…

She fidgeted from one foot to the other as she tried to picture where she had seen him before, but she came up completely blank. "What's your name?"

"Uchiha Itachi."

Mitsuki went cold, her breath hitching in her throat as she took a cautious step back, barely large enough for the Shinobi to notice. _'It's him... Sasuke's older brother – _our_ older brother. The one who killed everyone…'_ Her hand slowly started towards her weapon pouch that was strapped at back of her hip.

"Is something wrong-?" Itachi was cut off by the five kunais suddenly soaring straight at him. He detected a paper bomb tied to one of them, and swiftly teleported away, letting the kunais lodge into the tree that was behind him before the bomb exploded not a second later. Smoke surrounded the area where the Uchiha had just been, the trunk of the tree now in a disastrous mess.

Mitsuki bit the inside of her cheek as she surveyed the area, fear blooming deep inside her chest. She knew the S-Nin was dangerous from everything Sasuke had said.

"_No matter what, I don't want you anywhere him – let alone fighting him."_ She remembered him telling her that after he had explained the Uchiha Massacre to her. The haunted look she had seen in her lover's eyes as he retold what he witnessed that night had frightened her…

But then Sasuke informed her of his revenge – how he wished to make his brother suffer for everything he went through. She had heard the pain and hate in his voice, heard how he only joined Orochimaru because the Sanin had promised to help him accomplish his goal…

Mitsuki let out a shaky breath, realizing she would have to make sure Itachi remained here until Sasuke arrived.

For Sasuke, she would accomplish this by any means necessary.

xXx

'_Shit…' _Itachi's head fell against the tree's trunk with an echoing thump, and the pain that flared at the back of his head lasted just as long as the sound.

The very last possible thing he needed, or predicted, was this. All he had wanted to do was talk to her one last time for closure. But now he was at a complete lose at what to do.

Mitsuki suddenly appeared in front of him and in a split second, the short bladed katana, Wakizashi, she was wielding pierced him in the middle. Itachi coughed at the intrusion, blood instantly pooling in his mouth and escaping at the corner of his lips. As she stared at the Uchiha, with him staring right back at her with those dark eyes, she could feel her grip slacking against the handle of her weapon.

A _poof_ sounded, and the Shinobi she thought she had pinned down was encased in a cloud of smoke and replaced by a chuck of wood. A Substitution Jutsu.

Mitsuki sighed, realizing how foolish it was to think she had actually caught an S-Class Nin off guard. Reclaiming her weapon, she started searching for Itachi, weaving through and around the densely forested terrain for any signs of him.

She knew he hasn't left the area by the very small traces of his chakra she could find here and there, but he was still masking his chakra, or else she would have been right on his tail.

The trees started to dissipate the further she continued forward till she reached a wide clearing. The arrays of color from the thousands of flowers that light the ground was something she was surprised to see. But what surprised her more was that Itachi was out there in the open, as if he was waiting for her.

Mitsuki didn't say a word, the sight of the drawn katana that hung by his side telling her everything. Her fingers tightened around her handle just before she flash stepped to him. Itachi did the same and their blades made contact with a high pitched screech. She clenched her teeth at the impact of force, both her arms straining to fend him off.

Since she had a Wakizashi, a katana that was a smidge over half the size of his, it required more strength – something she had improved on since she was younger, but she was still a Kunoichi and fighting against a grown Shinobi was no easy feat. But with a shorter blade, she was able to maneuver faster, striking or stabbing as fast as she could – and she could move _fast_, which kept Itachi occupied.

Mitsuki had thought about using Jutsus, but she would need time – as tiny of an amount it would be, it was still be precious time that couldn't be wasted while in a sword duel. So in the end it all came down to one's skills.

During the spacious time they fought there were no serious wounds, only cuts and scratches, mostly on Itachi's part. Mitsuki, because she honestly didn't stand at the same level as the Uchiha to injure him in a threatening way. And Itachi, because he would never harm her.

Mitsuki didn't know where it came from, but fury and hate suddenly consumed her. The urge to kill the Uchiha that had caused Sasuke so much pain was all she could think about and her body automatically responded with vigor.

When she started adding punches and kicks to her combo of attacks, did Itachi realized things were getting serious. Then when that didn't work, because Itachi was able to swiftly dodge or defend against every attack, Jutsus were utilized whenever Mitsuki could get far enough away to use them.

To Itachi, this was just an intense sparring session, but which Mitsuki coming at him so fiercely, he concluded that he would have to start attacking back soon before he ended up receiving a staggering blow. But raising his katana to her was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Mitsuki," He let his katana drop to the ground as he caught the fist aimed at his head and narrowly avoided the jab at his stomach, twisting his body in the nick of time so that her Wakizashi tore through his shirt, but didn't cut flesh. He quickly clamped his other hand over her wrist and held both her hands in a tight grip. Despite her struggles, she was unable to pull away. "Please stop this."

"Why should I?" Mitsuki spat, trying once again to get free, after not succeeding she gave up, for the time being. Just inches apart, she was forced to look up at him. She settled for a glare that Itachi thought was never meant to be – it just didn't seem right to see an expression such as the one she was wearing upon her innocent features. "After all you did to Sasuke?"

"You don't know the truth." Itachi said softly, willing her to read his eyes and understand. Mitsuki could always read him as he could her and he was desperately hoping nothing had changed. "I told you real the reason why long ago, but you just don't remember."

The glare slowly started to dissolve as her dark eyes searched his.

"Please believe me, Mitsuki." He said in a mere whisper.

Itachi couldn't explain it, but it was as if a veil was removed. He saw the way the dark shade in her eyes seemed to mysteriously fade away to uncover the warm brown eyes he fell in love with. He held his breath, not knowing what to expect.

Mitsuki wasn't sure what had happened. But as she stared at the raven haired Uchiha before her, she no longer felt the anger and frustration that had suddenly clouded her vision a few seconds ago while they were fighting. It was like all those emotions had seeped out from her very soul as she lost herself in his endless gaze. Something finally seemed to click in her mind.

"Itachi…" The way she said his name, oh-so softly, sent his heart into overdrive.

The sound of each other's soft breathing the only thing heard as they fell into a trance, both of them leaning into each other. Itachi felt her go slack in his hold and he released her without a second thought, his hands moving to hold onto her hip and cup the side of neck.

Mitsuki eyes fluttered close when she felt his hot breath caresses her cheeks. Then his lips pressed against hers and she felt as if she was floating. She was aware of his hand shifting to the back of her head to deepen their kiss while she tangled her own hand into his ebony strands, the tie holding his hair up tossed to the side in her haste; the both of them overcome by the need for one another after being separated for so long.

The hand sporting her katana was shaking slightly from her tight grip on it, but it didn't resonate in her mind.

Too consumed by their shared passion, lips and tongue moving frantically against each other's, Itachi didn't notice the hand that was once tangled in his hair slowly draw back to her side.

A sharp gasp broke the kiss, startling Itachi. He quickly pulled away and immediately caught the horrified and shocked look upon her face, but then his eyes drifted downward and he saw just the hilt of the Wakizashi sticking out from her middle, her trembling hands clenching the handle till her fingers were a frightening white.

Itachi went cold. He took a reflex step back, his eyes taking in the frightening scene. "Mitsuki…" He whispered numbly, unable to comprehend the sight before him.

Her hands tore away from her body violently, taking the blade with her and spraying a dark liquid into the air and onto his clothes, red drops landing on his face. The katana clattered onto the ground, unneeded now.

She bowed over from the pain that shot through her, her breaths coming out ragged. "I-I don't know w-why-" Her voice shook, tears appearing in the corners of her eyes. "I-It hurts, Itachi."

He rushed to her, his heart pumping with fear. "I have you, Mitsuki." Itachi whispered thickly as he collected her into is arms the best he could without hurting her. It was then, as Mitsuki knees buckled and she collapsed into his arms, that Itachi saw the mark on the side of her neck, a blaring flame-red color.

'_Orochimaru!'_ He mentally snarled.

Itachi lowered her gently to the ground, his heart slowly coming apart with every second that ticked by. He lifted the bottom of her damp shirt up, taking in the extensive amount of blood that was starting to pool around her with dread.

"Itachi…"

He ignored her call, his hands setting to start healing the deep wound. He had to at least try…

"Itachi… it's no use."

He shook his head once out of sheer stubbornness, refusing to accept the facts… But he _knew_ what was inevitably going to happen. He wasn't a Medical-Nin, and the closest town was miles away…

"You can't die…" He whispered hoarsely, feeling the last ounce of his strength seep away. He shut his eyes away from the gruesome sight, his head bowed as the pain in his chest gave way. He felt a smaller, more feminine hand wrap around one of his that he had clenched on the top of his knees.

Itachi's breath caught in his throat at the cherishing gesture and he immediately relaxed his hand so he could entwine their fingers together.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault." Mitsuki said softly. She stared up at the eldest Uchiha, tears in her eyes from the suffering she detected in his chocked voice and by the shadowed look upon his face, his hair obscuring his eyes.

She swallowed thickly; knowing what she had to tell him would only hurt him. But he needed know.

"Itachi, I have to tell you something."

"She didn't know whether to cry, or smile when he glanced up at her, his onyx orbs glassy with unshed tears.

"I'm pregnant."

…

_Please review and tell me what you thought! ~OtakuSoul_


	30. Chapter 30

_Thank you for the reviews from icyprincess1, booberry123, AkiraChan0329, light-angel26, bleepbloopblurp. PrincessAmi13, GaarasMyBoyzz, gaaraofthefunk, DarkLadyCrystal, and midori26!_

_All of you must be dying to know what happens next! ;D _

* * *

Chapter 30~

"I'm pregnant."

"Sasuke," Itachi whispered, horrified at what he had done, "I'm so sorry…"

"No," Mitsuki tugged on his hand, making him look back at her. Her view of him was blurred from the tears that were starting to trail down the side of her face. "It's yours."

Disbelief and shock flashed through his dark eyes, but the devastated look that followed was heart breaking. He turned to her, eyes pleading for her to tell him she wrong – that he hadn't been so close to receiving the family he had always wished for with her, just to have it torn away from him in a blink of an eye.

"I found out the day I was kidnapped… _I'm_ _sorry_." Her voice chocked up at the end in a small sob.

"Shh, it's alright." Itachi was able to push away the surge of turmoil that crashed down upon him at her words, the sight of her tears knocking the sense back into him. He had no right to wallow in his self pity while she was currently hanging on by the last thread.

This could be the last time he would see her in a while…

He gently collected her into his arms so she was nestled against his chest at an angle, his arms locking securely around her. "Does it hurt?" He asked in concern, hearing her wince when she settled in his embrace.

"No, the pain went away a while ago. I'm just sort of stiff." Mitsuki murmured quietly.

"I see." A heavy atmosphere hung above them, both of them remaining silent as they basked in each others presence for what they thought would be the last time.

"Did Sasuke know?" Itachi asked in a solemn voice. His hand crept under her shirt, his fingers searching. Then they traced along the very accurate curve of her womb which was still barely noticeable by the mere eyes.

With a shaky hand, he placed his open palm a few inches below her wound, where their child was.

"I don't think so," Mitsuki replied, her hand joining his. "I didn't remember till…" She trailed off; reminded of the predicament they were in. She felt him give her hand a comforting squeeze.

"Just under two months old." He thought out loud, but she detected the love in his voice with an undertone of sorrow.

"He would have been beautiful." She smiled sadly.

"Yeah," He agreed, just as heavyhearted. He placed a kiss on the top of her head, cradling her close.

"Itachi?"

"Yes?"

Mitsuki angled her head so it was tucked against his shoulder and she could up at him. In a small, airy voice she asked, "Do you think we'll see each other again?"

"Of course we will." He replied without battering a single eye, conviction hard in his tone. He cupped the side of her cheek, capturing her with his deep gaze. "Do you remember what I told you that night…? I wish to spend the rest of my life and afterlife with you… and I plan to."

She breathed his name in awe, eyes starting to glisten. Her hand, which had been holding onto his shirt, rose to the back of his neck. Entranced in one another, they slowly started to draw closer till their lips met in a heartfelt, yet parting kiss.

Itachi felt her sigh against his lips a moment later, her body going languid in his arms. "I'll find you." He whispered as he drew away, "I promise."

"I'll be waiting." Mitsuki smiled softly, but she wasn't aware that the corners of her lips barely lifted. Her vision was starting to go hazy, and she found her eyelids were getting heavier and heavier.

Itachi was so warm…

"Go to sleep." She heard his deep, melodic voice, but it was as if he was a mile away…

"Itachi?" She asked, scared that she couldn't stay awake. A fog had settled in her head, clouding her thoughts. Even her own words sounded like it was coming from a distance.

"Everything will be okay, Mitsuki." His voice, strong and soothing as ever, washed over her, calming her in ways only he was able to do. She felt his fingers combing through her hair gently, and it only made her sleepier. "I'll see you soon."

She believed him; deep inside, she knew his words were true.

Resisting no more, her eyes fluttered close, and they didn't open again.

"I love you, Mitsuki."

'_I love you, too, Itachi…'_

xXx

"I love you, too, Itachi…" Mitsuki whispered in her last breath.

Itachi smiled despite the tears that trailed down his face. He remained silent; listening as her heartbeat slowly came to a stop.

"I love you, Mitsuki…" He repeated again, but he knew she could no longer hear him anymore.

'_I love you…'_

The tears fell, but not a single sound passed his lips. The only evidence of his sorrow was the way his shoulders shook as he bowed over her, clutching her tightly to him.

Their hand, still entwined, rested above where their unborn child lay.

The pain that radiated from his chest was numbing. So much so, that he just barely registered the fact that his clone was no longer active, and the chakra signature that was heading his way.

A plan came to him naturally, but he _couldn't_ leave her all alone. He ignored the sane part of him that was yelling at him to get up. Instead, he buried his face in her ebony hair and waited.

xXx

That was how Sasuke found them.

The first thing he saw when he rushed out of the tangle of trees and into the open was the two figures huddled in the middle of the clearing. He didn't have to take a closer look to know Mitsuki was no longer with them.

Her diminishing chakra was more than enough proof.

'_If I had just woken up sooner, maybe…'_ Sasuke found himself thinking.

After he had taken out the group of traitor Shinobi, he had been immediately confronted by Itachi. A long, tedious battled had ensued, but… it had all been a Genjutsu. He had awoken as soon as he felt Mitsuki's chakra signals waver, a part of him somehow still aware of the world outside the illusion. By then, the clone was gone. So now… here he was.

A fist was currently clenched around his heart, making it hard for Sasuke to forget the abysmal pain that was slowly drowning him as he walked closer to his equally devastated brother – not that Sasuke knew that. He stopped a cautious distance away from them, far enough that he would spot any suspicious movement, but close enough that he could stare down at Mitsuki's pale face.

Her eyelashes rested peacefully upon her cheeks, her lips a shade lighter than their natural red, but Sasuke still thought she looked breathtakingly beautiful.

He felt numb through-and-through, the knowledge that he would never see her warm, loving eyes or her radiant smiles chilling him to the bone. Anger and revenge was lost on him, and he hated that it took Mitsuki's life for him to finally escape from those dark emotions.

Sasuke noticed something fall to his feet. Lifting his hand to his face, he was momentarily speechless when he felt the wet tears trailing from his eyes and down his face to fall lifelessly onto the flowers littering the ground.

Never had he cried once ever since his parent's died that night, years ago. But just like that night – today he lost someone that was precious and irreplaceable.

Sasuke tensed when he saw Itachi's form shifting. He watched with slightly narrowed eyes as the older Uchiha carefully laid Mitsuki down amongst the bright petals before standing up.

"Expect to see me again when you are strong enough." Itachi said in a dead, monotone voice. His head was bowed, casting a shadow on his face, bangs obscuring his eyes and hiding the evidence of his mourning.

Sasuke didn't reply or try to stop his brother as he disappeared, appearing as if he evaporated into thin air.

All alone now, the youngest Uchiha made his way to Mitsuki. His eyes never once wavered from her elegant face, even as he knelt beside her and took hold of a delicate, but cooler hand. He ran the back of his knuckles across her smooth cheeks in a loving gesture, relishing the fact that he could still feel traces of warmth emitting from her.

Sasuke knew he was only fooling himself when he leaned down to place a gentle kiss upon her lips in hopes that she would awaken. The disappointment that washed over him was none-the-less heartbreaking.

Yet still, his heart refused to let her go.

'_Maybe it'll work again…' _He clung to the hope that blossomed in his chest. _'I'm not going to lose you a second time, Mitsuki. I promise…'_

OoOoO

A month later, Itachi was still waiting.

Yet in the short period of time, the Akatsuki had lost another member. In just the past few months, the Akatsuki had been reduced dramatically; Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Deidara had all been terminated for the sake of the Akatsuki's dream.

He would be next, except his death would be for his own reasons.

Itachi idly wondered whether the dream, which all the members of the Akatsuki had sought and were still fighting to accomplish, would ever see the light of day.

For the sake of the corrupt Ninja World, and the future generations to come, he prayed for the day when peace would finally be recognized throughout the land. He knew the Nine-Tailed host, Uzumaki Naruto, would play an important role in the outcome – there was just something in him that you rarely found in Shinobi nowadays.

But, that was a story that had yet to be completely unfolded. First and foremost, he had his own troubles to deal with.

His illness, which he had done so well in hiding, was becoming harder and harder to ignore. The taste of copper had ingrained itself in his taste buds; his cough attacks producing enough blood to pose a concern. Except, he was so close… so by sheer willpower, he forced ignorance upon the matter.

Thankfully, the wait was just reaching its end. He was currently waiting for Sasuke at the Abandoned Uchiha Stronghold.

When this was all over… he would be able to see Mitsuki again – his light at the end of the tunnel.

~O~O~

"Suigetsu's waiting for you." A low, husky voice said from behind him.

The Uchiha nodded once, but didn't make a move to get up from where he was kneeling.

"I'll watch over her while you're gone." Jugo murmured in his usual reserved tone. Yet when he received no reply, he added, "She'll be here when you come back."

Sasuke caught the implication with a heavy sigh. It was true. For the few weeks, Mitsuki had not shown any signs of awakening, despite the fact that her heart beat strongly in her chest.

It was as if her soul itself had left her body.

With one final look at the peaceful expression she wore, Sasuke stood up and made his leave.

"Don't worry, I won't Karin near her."

"Thank you." Sasuke said under his breath as he walked past the orange haired Shinobi.

It was finally time.

...

_Please review – I'd love to hear what you thought! ~Otaksoul_


	31. Chapter 31

_Hehe!~ Sorry for the super late update! The week wasn't the best I've ever had.  
One more chapter left! I'll save my big goodbye till then! But thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter: PrincessAmi13, AkiraChan0329 (3 times XD), GaarasMyBoyzz, gaaraofthefunk13, icyprincess1, booberry123, light-angel26, and midori626!_

_And to answer gaaraofthefunk13's question: It was chapter 19 that Mitsuki and Itachi made love for the first time! Sorry! I would have gotten back to you sooner, but I didn't know how to reach you!_

* * *

Chapter 31~

"_Forgive me Sasuke… It ends with this…"_

Those had been his final words, said with a smile that made Sasuke think back to who his brother had once been – his loving Nii-san.

He hadn't even been aware of the tears that he shed as he stared down at his dead brother, or the smile that curled his lips just before he fainted.

He wasn't even sure whether he smiled because it was all over, or because he had seen his Nii-san one last time…

OoOoO

When he had opened his eyes, he had ended up here.

Uchiha Itachi glanced around the pitch darkness, hoping to see something - anything besides the complete black that surrounded him.

"Where am I?" All he heard in return was the empty echo of his own voice. Swallowing the uncertainty that rose in his throat, he continued walking forward, unsure as to where he was going or what awaited him.

All he was searching for was his Mitsuki.

"Mitsuki… Where are you?"

xXx

"You knew… didn't you, Mitsuki?" Sasuke chuckled, but it sounded empty even to his own ears. "It was why you loved him despite what he had done."

He stared down at the sleeping Kunoichi, his expression one of deep sorrow.

"You could have told me." He whispered regretfully, "Maybe things would have been different."

_"I figured if Mitsuki wasn't yours, you wouldn't want anyone else to have her."_ Sasuke pushed away the memory, remembering all too clearly what the notorious Sanin had informed him as soon as he had arrived back at the hideout that fateful day long ago, Mitsuki's frail body cradled in his arms.

A couple nights following that, Sasuke had killed Orochimaru. Not once yet had he thought twice about his actions, and he knew he would never regret them.

Brushing his fingers against her smooth cheek, his eyes swept over her peaceful face for what had to be the thousandth time.

Releasing a shaky breath, he pleaded desperately, "Please wake up, Mitsuki."

xXx

"_Itachi!" _Her voice, so full of happiness and love, reached out to him minutes later.

"Mitsuki!" He turned a full circle, but still he saw nothing – just the abysmal black that shrouded over him. "Where are you?"

"_Just keep walking," _She encouraged, _"Try to find the light!"_

"I can't see anything, Mitsuki." Itachi tried to hide the worry from his voice. From deep inside, the notion that maybe he would be stuck here from now on crossed his mind, making his mood dim.

"I don't know what to do." He finally admitted, taking another large glance over the dark, depressing surroundings. His throat felt tight, his heart clenched in a fist, and he knew that he was starting to give up.

"_Don't lose hope."_ Mitsuki soothed, her words sweet and reassuring, _"You can't give up, or else you'll never escape the darkness."_

"Mitsuki…" Itachi breathed, unable to conjure up the same sort of faith she had. It was like something was feeding him these negative thoughts, weighing him down till he no longer believed in what he himself had said. "I don't think I can find you."

"_You promised you would…"_ This time the cheerfulness was gone, replaced with hurt and disappointment.

"I know." He murmured quietly in a reserved tone. He, too, was disappointed with himself, but to know that he had let Mitsuki down was what brought him the most pain. "I'm sorry."

"_But you promised…"_ Her voice grew soft, her dismay in him evident.

Itachi saw something flicker in the far distance and it immediately had his attention.

"Mitsuki!" He called, thinking it was her.

A deafening silence greeted him.

"Mitsuki!" He cried out, fear gripping onto him so strongly it left him cold with dread. He swallowed hard, his legs starting up till he was sprinting in the direction where he swore he saw a glimpse of light.

Itachi continued to call her name in vain, realizing too late that the flicker he had seen was like a star going out.

"_Mitsuki!"_

With renewed strive, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him, and even then he willed himself to run faster.

Itachi cursed at himself for being so weak; falling victim and succumbing to the negative energy that was emitting from every corner of this desolate place.

Too immersed in catching Mitsuki, he barely noticed the darkness around him lift from a violent black to a lighter shade of charcoal. If he had taken just a second to glance behind him, he would have seen the ominous-looking tendrils that were following after him.

His breaths came out as rough pants, legs feeling like lead now, but still he refused to stop. Then, when he saw the spark of a bright, white light up ahead, he sprinted with all the strength left in him. Unsure as to what lay on the other side, Itachi could only hope with all his soul it was his love-

A spontaneous, blinding explosion of light flashed before his eyes, making him momentarily blind from the sight. He can to a halting stop, arms raised to protect himself from the unexpected event.

When the illumination finally dimmed, it left him blinking repeatedly, white dots dancing across his eyes. He ignored the small announce, focusing instead on surveying his new surroundings. At first, for just split moment, he thought he was still stuck in the nightmarish world, and his heart begun to thump wildly in his chest.

Then his eyes slowly started to adjust, and with it his heart calmed.

He knew this place… but how?

Stars could barely be seen high up in the night sky, but they were still there – a beacon of hope even in the darkest of times. He could make out the shadowed outlines of flowers that occupied the land beneath his feet, knew they were a vast array of colors without needing to actually see them. His suspicions were only confirmed when he spotted the sakura tree.

This was _their_ secret getaway…

He was here.

So where was Mitsuki?

Almost in a trace, he walked towards the tree which stood by itself amongst the affluent crowd of flowers. From the angle he coming from, there was nothing under the silhouette of the cherry blossom, not even the possessions he had left long ago. But he knew where they would be, and, as his heart was greatly hoping, where he would also find her.

Itachi wasn't even aware at how he held his breath as his feet carried him to the other side… There, with the rays of moonlight shinning down on her was his lovely, radiant Mitsuki.

She had her knees tucked under her chin, arms wrapped tightly around them and eyes staring out into the distance. She looked absolutely stunning in the night glow – breathtakingly beautiful by definition… except for the noticeable tears that were glistening on her eyelashes and trailing down her cheeks.

The air in his lungs escaped in a rush; the sight of her bringing him an immeasurable amount of happiness, but at the same time, seeing her cry caused a stifling ache in his chest.

In a low, husky voice, he whispered her name.

Itachi bit back the wince when he saw her head whip in his direction so fast he feared for her sake.

"Itachi?" Her disbelief rang evident through her sharp gasp, and in her wide, earthy eyes. Not a second later, the tears flowed with abandonment.

"Shh," The Uchiha knelt beside her, pulling her into his arms – where he was positive she was meant to be. The raven haired women clung onto him, face buried in the fabric of his shirt as she cried her sorrows away.

"I found you." Three words, but they held such a deep meaning it made her breath hitch.

"Itachi…" She whimpered like a lost child, "I was so scared."

"I know…" He whispered in a low voice; he had been scared too… He settled back against the tree with her small, delicate body cradled safely in the confinement of his arms. He placed a gentle kiss on her temple as his fingers threaded through her silk locks. "I'm sorry, Mitsuki… I didn't mean to break my promise."

Mitsuki caught the deep emotions laced in his words, making his voice resonate soothing in her ears. She leaned into him, letting her body go complexly lax in his embrace. With him holding her so tightly, love in his every caress, warmth surged through her from the inside out.

She had felt so alone just moments ago when she believed she would never see him again. But here he was… and it left her completely speechless in disbelief, but most of all, in awed reverence.

By the words that flowed past his lips, words of affection and love, she knew he would never let her slip through his fingers again. Her heart soared at the knowledge that they made it through death and would be together forever, just as he had promised.

"I forgive you." Mitsuki murmured with a smile, a hand rising to wipe away the last of her tears.

Itachi grabbed hold of her hand when she was done, entwining their fingers as he coaxed her to look up at him. Turning her body to the side, she did just that. Earthy brown eyes met onyx ones and held, both owners captivated by the other, as always.

Drawing her closer, his free hand cupped the side of her face, thumb tracing circles into her cheek. "I love you, Mitsuki."

"I love you, too, Itachi."

His happiness was both visible through his eyes and the handsome smile he gave her. No words were said or needed. A silent understanding passed between them, conveyed solely through the messages in their eyes which led them both to lean in till they met in a gentle, but passionate kiss.

Their hands untangled from one another so they could hold onto each other; her hands going around his neck while his went around her slim waist. His hand skimmed over her stomach without him realizing… And reality crashed down upon the Kunoichi.

Mitsuki pulled away in a flash, her breath once again caught in her throat, "Itachi-"

The Uchiha silence her with a chaste kiss and a shack of his head. His eyes, dark and beautiful, were full of compassion as he rested his forehead against hers. She didn't need him to tell her, it was all in his eyes.

"_It's not your fault."_

"Itachi…" She breathed, her voice wavering.

"We'll mourn together, but as long as we're together everything will be okay." He brushed his lips whisper-soft against hers, love in his very gaze, "I promise..."

Seeing the change in her eyes, he claimed her mouth once more, this time more deeply. At his encouragement, she parted her lips with a content, blissful sigh, and then they were lost.

It was just him and her.

No one else, and nothing else mattered anymore.

_Itachi always kept his promises…_

…

_Please review! There's once late chapter coming up so don't go away just yet! ~OtakuSoul_


	32. Chapter 32

_It's been a _long_ couple of months, close to a year, especially with this extremely late chapter that I've been too jam packed busy to update! For that, I am sooo sorry! But~ I am immensely glad to announce. _Mixed Emotions is complete!_ Whooooh! Hopefully everyone enjoys this ending, and if you give me good reasons, I might write a sequel or something – depending on whether or not this ending answered all your questions and concerns. I'm crossing my fingers that it did!_

_I'll miss hearing from you all, so _please _leave one last final review!_

* * *

Chapter 32~

It was all over.

After what could have been considered the Fourth Great Shinobi War, things were finally starting to look up. It had been a long couple of months consisting of pain, fear, and death… but it was all over.

Uchiha Madara was no longer a threat, along with Yakushi Kabuto and his resurrected army of the undead Shinobi, and the hundred thousand Zetsu copies.

And Uchiha Sasuke… he was defeated by none other than Uzumaki Naruto. Although severely injured, he came out alive – all because of Naruto's Way of the Ninja.

Everyone throughout the Great Nations knew it would take years to restore their land back to the glory it once was, but they were united for the first time in decades, and things were only to improve from there on out.

The dream had been established; together once again, Yahiko, Nagato, Konan, and Jiriya were all smiling from the Heavens for peace had been recognized at last, where it would remain known as long as there were future generations to come to light the darkness.

OoOoO

"Don't you think it's time for me… her to wake up?"

A hesitant pause, then, "Are you sure?"

The ebony haired Kunoichi glanced down at her counterpart, still in a deep slumber since the day she crossed over, "It's for Sasuke."

At the mention of the younger Uchiha, Itachi's expression softened in what she deciphered as regret. Mitsuki grabbed hold of his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Don't worry." She murmured with a gentle smile.

His gaze – full of love, worry, and fear – penetrated her. "What if…?" The question hung in the air like silent death, but both knew what he meant.

"_What if you don't come back?"_

"We've made it this far, haven't we?" Mitsuki joked lightly, but saw it did nothing to ease his concern. Releasing a small sigh, a half smile curled the corner of her lips as leaned into him. His arms automatically came around her waist to hold her dearly to his chest. Her hands slid to the back of his neck, and when she drew away her necklace was secured around his neck.

"It's what led me to our spot the first time. Maybe it'll work again."

His eyes found hers, willing her to reconsider while at the same time hoping that she was right – that it would work.

"We have to try…" She whispered, hands cupping the sides of his face.

"Alright." Itachi wavered with a sigh, unable to withstand the pleading in her eyes. He gently removed her hands to place them on his chest where his heart beat strongly, and held them there with his hands over hers. "Promise me you'll come back."

The think emotions laced in his voice almost made Mitsuki reconsider, but she refused to waver on her decision. Itachi and she had gotten their happy ending, and with all the crap Sasuke had gone through it was only just that he got us too.

"Promise," She sealed it with a kiss which lasted much longer than needed. When they parted, both Shinobi were slightly out of breath, but were wearing smiles upon their lips. "It'll be okay."

"Not until you're back, it won't." Itachi corrected her in husky voice.

Mitsuki nodded in understanding, her heart warmed at his affection. "Well… here I go." Stepping out of his embrace, she turned back to the bed that held her earthly body. Leaning over it, she let out a deep breath, relaxing enough so that the magnetic pull radiating from the body drew her into it.

Itachi held on to her hand as long as possible, till it slipped through his fingers like thin air when she finally rejoined with her other half.

"You better come back, Mitsuki."

OoOoO

A soft touch drifted across his forehead, stirring him from his slumber. Still in the depths of sleep, it took Sasuke a moment for his mind to become aware of his surroundings. Onyx eyes fluttered open, blurry from sleep. But who he saw looming over him had him wide awake in an instant.

"Mitsuki!"

It was a miracle their heads didn't collide with how fast Sasuke shot up off the bed. But just as fast as he had sat up, he collapsed back onto the bed, face contorted in pain.

"Baka! You're still injured!" Mitsuki shot up from her seat, placing a gentle hand on his bandaged chest to get him to lay still and quit fidgeting, "Let me get a Medic-Nin.

"Wait," Sasuke's hand caught hers before she could leave his side, "Don't go." He saw her eyes drift towards the door, and, with dismay, knew she was reconsidering. Giving her hand a light tug, he begged in a mere whisper, "Please…"

Mitsuki only needed to glance down at Sasuke, with his dark eyes boring into her, and lost expression upon his face, to give into him. She released a half-hearted sigh before sitting on an empty spot on the bed.

"Mitsuki…" Sasuke refused to release her hand, fearing if he did she would disappear, just like in his dreams. Instead, he brought it to rest on top of chest, locking their fingers together. His eyes remained fixed on her, unwavering.

The corner of her lips curled in a smile at his gesture. She leaned in closer, running a loving hand through his unkempt spikes. "Is something wrong?" She asked in amusement, a raised brow directed at him.

The raven haired Shinobi shook his head once, but kept silent, continuing to just stare at her in wonder.

Mitsuki could have rolled her eyes, but instead settled for poking him on the forehead, just like Nii-san use to do. The annoyed look that automatically crossed his features left her giggling.

Despite the reason for her laughter, Sasuke smirked, enjoying the lighthearted sound none the less. The smirk soon became a soft chuckle that had him smiling afterwards.

"I've missed you, Mitsuki."

She returned the smile, eyes lucid with love.

"I've missed you too, Sasuke."

OoOoO

"It worked, didn't it?" Mitsuki questioned, innocently batting her eyelashes at him.

Itachi remained silent, continuing to give her the cold shoulder as he had been doing ever since she slipped out of her earthy self, which had been a couple of minutes ago.

"It took you four days." He replied finally, but in a low monotone.

She muted a wince, realizing he was pouting. She ran her fingers through her long, ebony locks in a guilty fashion, understanding his worry. She, too, had experienced the fear of never seeing her other half when she had crossed over to the other side first, and was left to wait for him. Plus, she had also been faced with the despair of believing she had lost him forever.

She knew all too well of the emotions he had went through during the ninety-six hours she was gone, and it only added to her remorse.

"I'm sorry…."

Hearing her hushed, somber words, the Uchiha glanced over at his lover. Her eyes were downcast, bangs falling to shadow her face as she held onto her arm by the elbow in an insecure display. Itachi frowned, not liking to see her in the condition she was in. Silent as ever, he came up behind her and gathered her against his chest with his arms crossed in front of her.

"I was scared." He admitted in a low voice as he buried his nose in her hair.

"I know…" Mitsuki breathed, leaning into his embrace. She twisted her head to the side and accepted his kiss whole heartedly.

Heartbeats later, he drew back just far enough so their lips brushed against one another as he whispered huskily, "I love you, Mitsuki."

"I know," She repeated, smiling delicately. He released her so she could turn around and face him, arms wrapping around his neck to hold him close. Her eyes caught sight of the silver ring hanging from his neck and it only widened her smile.

"I love you too, Itachi."

His hands sprayed over the sides of her slim waist, thumbs gently rubbing back and forth. "Everything will be okay."

"Yeah…" Mitsuki agreed with a smile. "You did promise after all."

Itachi leaned down so their foreheads were touching and gave her a smile of his own. "That I did."

OoOoO

"Thank you, Nii-san…" The young Uchiha whispered, pride and love evident in his eyes as he stared down into his wife's arms.

"Sasuke?" Mitsuki's sweet voice drifted into his ears. "Is something wrong?"

Sasuke glanced up at said lover and gave her a soft smile. "No… I just wanted to check up and you two."

"He's asleep now." She said in a hushed tone, glancing down at the small bundle nestled in her arms. A natural smile came to her lips at the sight of their son whom was sleeping peacefully like an angel.

Sasuke pushed off from where he was leaning against the doorframe and walked over to Mitsuki. Kneeling down beside the chair, his fingers lightly traced the child's chubby cheek. He looked up, eyes drifting over the heart shaped locket around her neck before meeting beautiful brown orbs, and smiled.

Right here, this was his family; his dazzling wife, and their son – whom was named after the Shinobi that sacrificed so much for both them, and the Leaf Village – Uchiha Itachi.

'_Thank you, Nii-san…'_

**Owari...**

* * *

_It's finally over! Thank you to all of you who are still with me, and have reviewed so graciously! You guys made it all worthwhile! Hopefully I'll be back with another story soon, but you can hit me up with any suggestions! _

_To all those who stuck with me for so long, I ask of you personally to leave one last review so I may see just how many of enjoyed this story, please!_

_Love and peace ~OtakuSoul_


	33. Explanation

This is for those of you who are confused about the ending – something I'm really sorry for!

So in the later chapters of Mixed Emotions, Mitsuki feels like she has a split persona; one that belongs to Itachi, and the other to Sasuke. So when she 'stabed herself' she moved on to the afterlife where she could still watch those dear to her (like the Lifestream in Final Fantasy), but Sasuke couldn't let her go, and she ended up in what we call a persistent vegetative state – where the body can function fully on its own, but the patient can't think or feel.

In other words, Mitsuki's sprit moved on, while her body stayed earthed. And because of this, she couldn't wake up. (It's Itachi's Mitsuki that moved on, since it was her that got stabbed, while Sasuke's Mitsuki stayed earthed). Think of it like Mitsuki became two different people.

So Itachi's Mitsuki gets the idea to go back into her body in hopes to wake her _other self_ up. Confusing, I know. But it works, don't ask how, it's just a story ^^.

And it's a happy ever after, because both brothers got their lovers back. Sasuke even finally has a child, which he names after his brother! Get it?

If you look back on the last chapter of the story, there are a bunch of storyline-breaks distinguishing different scenes – which is probably why some were confused. I'm soooo sorry for that! But I hope this helps!

And THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! ~OtakuSoul


End file.
